


Just one more

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A shit ton of daughters, Blended family, Draco is best dad, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fertility Issues, Getting to Know Each Other, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's so fluffy you're gonna die, Marriage, More babies than you can shake a stick at, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, with a dash of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Bringing their families together hadn’t always been easy but it had always felt right. Draco loved his daughters even he felt adrift on the estrogen sea without a paddle.Somehow someway, it still didn’t feel complete though. Hermione might kill him for even bringing it up...but he was still going to try.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 451
Kudos: 893
Collections: Completed/Downloaded/Read Works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I...I don't know y'all ...I just had this in my head and TA DA here we are. It's been a hot minute since I've fluffed without smut and this is my first Dramione of this kind.
> 
> Also credit to my husband for the phrase: "adrift on the estrogen sea without a paddle." 
> 
> rated M in case I add more?
> 
> 11/30 / 2020: Reposted to clean up typos! Now being Beta'd by the amazingly wonderful, talented TalonWillow!

A late summer thunderstorm tore through the countryside as lighting lit up the night sky. Draco buried his face in his pillow further and tried to sleep through it, but as a particularly bright flash cracked nearby, he felt Hermione jump and gave up all efforts of a solid night’s sleep.  
“It’s alright.” He leaned into her and brushed a kiss on her shoulder.  
“I know. Be good; I have Lyra.” She tilted her body so he could see the identical cloud of curly hair of their five-year-old, curled up against her chest, shielding her face away from the storm.  
“Breaking the rules again, Granger? Why am I not surprised,” he whispered, brushing another kiss against her neck, making her shiver. The bedroom door opened behind him, and shuffling feet could be heard on the soft carpet. 

“No, Draco, she kicks -”

But he turned over anyway and peered into the large, dark amber eyes and bright blonde Malfoy hair of three-year-old Cassiopeia. 

“Daddy…want up.” She loudly whispered, holding up her arms above her head. 

“Of course, my darling, we aren’t following the rules tonight,” he mumbled, hoisting her up onto the bed.

“Oh, don’t tell her that she’ll get ideas…” Hermione protested but was unable to do anything without turning around. 

“That’s because she’s a Malfoy, and rules are for peasants.”  
“Peasants,“ the toddler repeated, burrowing under the covers against Draco’s neck as he wrapped an arm around her protectively, rubbing circles on her back.  
Another loud crack of lightning followed by a ground-shaking boom of thunder made Hermione jump again.  
“Fine, just for tonight.”  
Draco was the first to wake up as the rays of a brilliant cloudless day broke through into the room. Cassie had her arms wrapped around his neck, and he could feel her deep breaths against his shoulder. Hermione was in the same position he’d left her in last night, arms still cradled protectively around Lyra.  
At the end of the bed was a small loveseat that was usually Hermione’s dumping ground for outfits and luggage, but now he could see two sets of feet resting over the top of each end.  
Rose, who was his stepdaughter, though he never called her as such, was wrapped in a grey Falmouth Falcons quilt with the wild tangle of Weasley red hair poking out of the top. Twelve and home with them for the summer, Rose was loud, fiercely independent, and all Gryffindor to boot. Naturally, she wouldn’t have woken anyone up if she was frightened, but it was still surprising to see her in here at all.  
On the other end was his daughter Evelyn from his short-lived union with Astoria. Her mother had named her for her grandmother. Which of course, he’d conceded too, as he was still in shock that he was the first Malfoy in a recorded ten generations with a trueborn daughter. Hours later, Astoria died, and Evelyn became his sole purpose and only tie to this world for years until he found Hermione. 

Now, at eleven and her first year of school approaching, she did everything she could to stretch her own boundaries of independence like Rose always had. She’d probably sought the older girl out first, and the two had snuck in together. 

Bringing their families together hadn’t always been easy, but it had always felt right. Draco loved his daughters even though he felt adrift on the estrogen sea without a paddle.

Somehow someway, it didn’t feel complete. Hermione might kill him for even bringing it up...but he was still going to try.

****

That night when it was just the two of them again, Draco discreetly locked and silenced the room, though not for the usual reasons.  
“Granger…” he started cautiously, hoping she was in as good of a mood as she thought she was.  
“Malfoy.” She shot back, grinning at him from her reflection in the mirror as she pulled up her hair. Her lip tucked under her teeth, she gave her hips a little wiggle. “You only call me Granger when you want something.”  
“Hmm...You only call me Malfoy when you’re upset….” he came up behind her, tracing the curves of her body before locking his hands on her waist.  
“Well, what is it?” her smile faltered with a look of worry for a moment.  
“Where’s your wand?”  
“Over on the nightstand...Draco...tell me what you’re up to?”  
“You’re going to hex me to hell and back, and I just want a running head start…”  
Her face turned very serious as she turned in his arms, bracing herself on his forearms. “You need to tell what it is right now, or I won’t need my wand.”  
He closed his eyes. “Just...just one more...that’s it…”  
“What?”  
“I don’t care if it’s a boy- “  
Hermione’s mouth fell wide open, and she stared at him, wordless for a long moment.  
“You want to have another baby? Are you mad?”  
Draco grimaced and braced himself for a lecture. “Yes, I must be.”  
“Good, because in this case, I am too.” Hermione smiled and cradled his face in her hands, bringing him in for a kiss.


	2. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure if it all going to be in chronological order but I will use a date system to help you all keep things in order :) The feedback on the last chapter was glorious and I appreciate you all.
> 
> Updated on 12/8/2020 for spag thanks to my lovely beta Talonwillow

**Rose**

May 15th, 2001

The halls of the Ministry never felt as long as they did today. Not during the longest days of the post-war trials, not even while polyjuiced as Malfada Hopkirk and walking alongside Umbridge. 

All she did was come in to drop off some last-minute paperwork for her maternity leave, which she started yesterday-her due date. Then she stopped by to ask Kingsley in person about her last reports but then happened to catch Robards beforehand, who just wanted a quick opinion on something - 

All in all, she had ended up still at the Ministry at 6 o'clock, in a sublevel storage room for the Department of Magical Law enforcement, looking for an old case when the first real contraction hit. 

Having been on her feet all day, there had been plenty of minor ones. But as she leaned against the wall, arms outstretched and palms flat against the stone, the burning pain ripped and squeezed her muscles. This was a real one, very real, and it was time to go. 

Of course, bugger it all if she wasn't at the furthest point from the lift when the moment struck. And of course, in a fit of gallantry, she'd worn pants too, which just added to the extreme discomfort in her abdomen. She'd transfigure them in the lift when she got there, but the rolling aftershocks of pain made it slow going. 

Someone popped out of a room further down the hall, hurried to the lift, and was stepping in by the time she could manage a "hold the door" between breaths. 

"Granger? What the hell are you doing down here?" 

Oh, this just keeps getting better, she thought furiously, knowing that voice and recognizing the tall thin frame and white-blonde hair that came in view. Of all the people…

"MALFOY! Just hold the lift." Finally, getting to a brief respite in her contractions, she willed herself to waddle as quickly as she could muster onto the lift. Draco Malfoy held the golden grate door back from closing, grey eyes round with fear. 

Collapsing against the back wall, she puffed out a "Thank you. Atrium." 

"Already heading that way. Why in the fuck are you down here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be on maternity leave?" He pushed himself up into the opposite corner, furthest from her, physically distancing himself as much as he could. 

"Aren't you still supposed to be on your ridiculously long honeymoon?" She snapped back.

"Yes, but today's my first day back, and I'm playing catch up, hence why I'm here so late. That's what we call a reasonable explanation, Granger, now you try. " She swore she saw something on his face that made him seem….happy….which was weird for Malfoy. 

"I got sidetracked by last-minute things I had to take care of,"She tried to stand, but her awkward center of gravity and the motion of the lift made it too difficult. Malfoy observed her then and cautiously held out a hand to help her up. She took it and almost had herself righted when another contraction ripped through, and she instinctively gripped his hand through the pain. He swore and tried to pull away, but Hermione was too busy thinking about staying upright, and well not dying, to let go. 

She felt magic radiating off her from the numerous and extreme emotions that ran through her all at once. Anxiety, the joy that it was finally happening, anger at being caught off guard, and sheer pain. Before she could think about channeling it into something productive, it rolled off her in a scream. The lights went out, and the elevator ground to a halt.

Malfoy let loose a colorful string of expletives while lighting his wand and pressing different buttons. Hermione remained doubled over in pain. 

"Right. First things first, expecto patronum-" a pearly white fox sat on the floor in front of Malfoy. " 'Tori, I'm going to be late getting home but don't worry and stay in bed." The fox trotted away through the wall.

" WHY wouldn't you tell your wife to come to get us ?!" Screeched Hermione. 

He held up a single finger and produced another fox. "Pansy, I'm stuck in a lift in the Ministry; Granger broke it. Get me the fuck out of here... Please." The Patronus took off as the one before it. 

As her head cleared, something came to her. Using the thought of finally being able to hold her baby, she produced her otter and screamed a message. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET ME OUT OF THIS MINISTRY LIFT, OR YOUR GODDAUGHTER IS GOING TO BE BORN IN IT !" The otter swam away at top speed. 

"Isn't that Weasley's kid?" Malfoy asked, looking her over suspiciously. " Why wouldn't you tell your husband to get us out of here?" He shot the question back at her.

"Yes, but Ron and I are having a….disagreement about me working right now, and this wouldn't help my case. Harry has more pull with people anyway." She gritted her teeth and growled again, banging her fist into the wall as a sharp spike of pain went through her lower back. "My water hasn't broken, so I still might have hours left of this." She said it more to herself than anything. 

"Sometimes the water doesn't break, though," Malfoy said quietly, pushing himself back into his corner. 

"Do you have some secret midwifery hobby?" Hermione snapped. 

"No. It’s just...Astoria is pregnant...we came back to see a Healer because she was ill, and that's why. I've been reading-" his eye twitched violently as if recalling all the new information he never wanted to know. " I read that sometimes the water doesn't break until right before." 

Hermione stared at him incredulously, wiping some sweat off her forehead. "Congratulations, Draco. That's very thoughtful of you. I'd never thought I'd say those words." She wiped off more sweat from her cheeks. At least she told herself it was sweat because she was not crying while in labor trapped in an elevator with Draco Malfoy. 

Malfoy looked as though he wanted to disappear into the wall. 

The lift hummed back to life and finished it's short journey to the Atrium. Waiting for them was an irate Pansy Parkinson shouting at an equally irate Harry Potter about whose friend "broke" the elevator. 

Rose Helen Granger-Weasley was born just 2 hours later at St. Mungos with all her biological parents and family in attendance. With a large, expensive bouquet of baby pink roses on the bedside table from someone who didn't leave a card.


	3. Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the sad chapter! Still fluffy where applicable though.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS :  
> Death and mourning. 
> 
> Drastoria relationship even though this is still a Dramione story. 
> 
> If either of these things really bother you please feel free to skip this chapter.
> 
> 12/18/2020 : Reposted to fix grammer errors. All the love to Talonwillow

January 9th, 2002 

Astoria glared at him from over the edge of the bathtub, like a large cat about to lunge from a tree to its prey. Her clear blue eyes, which were normally wide and kind, were narrowed, lit with something dangerous. 

Draco started to back away slowly, trying to remember if it was running in a straight line or not that was safer.

"Is the bath helping?" He asked, hand on the doorknob, ready to bolt. 

"Is the bath helping?" She repeated, pitching her voice and making a face."No! It is not helping. Do you know why it's not helping, Draco?" 

His keen sense of self-preservation alerted him to the present danger he found himself in. There was no right answer...maybe if he shouted something confusing enough, it could buy him enough time to run, and hide- Siberia was supposed to be nice this time of year.

"It's not helping because...because you've been having contractions for twelve hours- " 

"Because I've been having contractions for twelve bloody hours with your son, it is now 1 am, and I'm exhausted!" She kicked the edge of the tub several times, and water splashed over the edge.

He swallowed hard, and in a groveling type of tone, he hadn’t used since the end of the war said. “We...we could go to the hospital, dear, maybe they could help.” 

“I hurt my foot now too.“ She poked her foot up over the edge of the tub and rolled it. “Fine, we’ll go to the hospital, and when they send me home because nothing is happening, we’re stopping at that muggle restaurant with the chips I like.” The messy bun of dark auburn waves on her head bounced as she glared back at him. “I need your help to get out, please.“ 

As Draco helped Astoria carefully step her way out of the tub, he briefly wondered what the likelihood was that someone had polyjuiced as his pregnant wife. Normally, she was kind, gentle, funny, and overall just happy. Even in early pregnancy, when morning sickness had sent them home from early from a long honeymoon, she was overjoyed to know she was pregnant. 

“If it's a boy, you can name it. If it’s a girl, I get to name it.” she smiled, and though her nose was red, and her eyes were tired she was beautiful. 

“Malfoys always have boys.”

“I know.“ She propped herself up on her pillows a little higher. “Can we not go with a constellation this time? I know it’s tradition but gods...between the two of us it's already overkill.” 

“One constellation name, then the next one can be whatever you want.” He ducked as she swung the pillow from behind her back at his face. 

"Next one?!” 

Okay, so maybe not that kind. 

She tugged one of his old quidditch shirts around her protruding belly as he held out her favorite coat for her to get into. She looked at him with a question on her face. "Aren't we going through the Floo?"

“We’ll have to walk to get the chips when it turns out you're right."

With a smug little grin on her face, Astoria slipped her arms in the coat. "Now you're getting the hang of this married thing Malfoy." 

***

Draco was exhausted, down to the very bone. Nothing had ever prepared him for a day so utterly filled with highs and lows that made him feel like he was trapped on an out of control broomstick to high up in the air to let go. 

Resting his head on the pillow next to Astoria, he looked down into her arms at the little bundle of pink blankets that held his daughter. As if her existence wasn't miracle enough, there had never been a recorded true born Malfoy daughter, and yet here she was, and she was his. 

There was a soft knock on the door, and then a familiar face opening it just enough to see in. Draco waved his mother into the room, followed by a house-elf carrying a large display of flowers with blue ribbons. 

Narcissa's cobalt eyes zeroed in on the bundle at once, and her mouth fell open. "No, that's impossible-"

"Her name is Evelyn after my grandmother," Astoria said proudly. 

Narcissa peered into the bundle, looked at the two of them, and then smiled, eyes glowing brightly. 

"Well, the Blacks always had a propensity towards girls…" she pulled out her wand and changed the flowers to pink, and conjured a piece of parchment and a quill. "We'll need to change the decor of the nursery in your house and the manor, of course. She'll need a whole new wardrobe, none of the heirlooms will work...Evelyn ...what's the middle name?" 

"I'm going to leave that one to you two, actually," Astoria shifted and held out the bundle to Draco. "And the nursery decor and wardrobe. I need to sleep." He took the baby as carefully as he dared and held her against his chest. 

Draco kissed Astoria on the forehead. "I love you." 

Astoria took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "I love you too. You're going to be a good father, Draco." 

He nodded, still unsure about that, and carefully stood, following his mother out of the room. 

*** 

The snow fell without a sound from the metal grey January sky and gathered in the wings of the stone angel. The mourners had all traveled back across the green lawns of the Greengrass Manor, out back towards their lives, picking up and carrying on as normal. There had been a lot of them as Astoria had been a kind and well-liked person, and the wizarding community mourned the loss of yet another young life. 

Draco stood frozen to the spot, hoping he'd become one of the statues in the garden, so he wouldn't have to leave, so he wouldn't have to be human anymore. 

It was simply too difficult to keep being human. To keep feeling pain afresh every few years, to break only to heal only to break again. It would be so much easier to be inanimate, to only break once, and have it all be done. 

The last three days since her death, he'd thought of nothing but reasons why this was all his fault. He drank until he couldn't stand, screamed until he couldn't speak, and laid awake until his body couldn't handle anymore. 

Now in the falling snow, he saw the last face and heard the last voice he'd ever expected with her wild hair breaking free from under a scarlet beanie. Hermione Granger, with a black coat, zipped up around a sleeping baby attached to her chest, who he could see even from this angle, had flaming red curls. 

"Draco," her voice was distant as if he were shouting from far away. "You...you need to come inside now." He shook his head at her, but she was Granger, and she didn't take "no" from anyone. "Evelyn needs you; she needs her father, a protector, a shelter from all the evil in the world." Granger paused and shifted her feet. "Surely you know something about that." 

Her words hung in the frigid air for a moment, while they worked their way in. Automatically, on some unknown instinct, he turned back to the house and away from the grave. Walking next to the witch, he stole a look at the sleeping child wrapped against her. She looked more like a child than a baby already. 

"It'll happen faster than you think." Granger saw what he was looking at and offered him a shy smile. 

*** 

The next morning, a package arrived by owl post wrapped in plain brown paper with a pink ribbon. Inside was an assortment of parenting books, muggle and magical, some brand new, some well worn with cramped handwriting in the margins. 

The note read:

Draco- 

I've included my mobile number, and I can be reached at this address if you ever need anything. I know you won't ever ask for it, though, so here are some of the more helpful things I've read: what I would say if you did ask. 

You're going to get through this. 

Hermione Granger


	4. How it happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They followed a path towards the back of the lot, that lead to a small pond in an embankment. For once Rose was walking and babbling excitedly about everything she saw. When they crested over a hill they saw a familiar blonde head sitting in the grass near the water looking out over it, with a little girl wandering close by picking out tiny white flowers from the grass. 
> 
> “Oh my god...I haven’t seen him - “Hermione whispered. “...since he quit the DMLE.”
> 
> “What’s Malfoy doing here anyway do you think?” Harry whispered back, stopping in his tracks. “Let’s go back.”  
> “I’m sure it’s fine he could probably use the company, you know what’s it’s like not having another adult to talk to -”
> 
> “I’ve never been desperate enough to talk to Malfoy though- “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is as good as the last couple of chapters!  
> 1/3/21: update for beta'd by TalonWillow.

September 2003

Hermione stared into the shockingly blue eyes of her two-year-old in the backseat of her car. She had found driving the easiest way to get around with a toddler for some trips, even with magic.

Rose squirmed in her car seat, knowing exactly where they were.

“Parp!” she squealed, pointing out of the window.

“Park, that’s right. Rosie, I’m going to let you out, and we’re going to use our walking feet until we get to the play area, alright?“

The toddler nodded and grinned. Hermione undid the buckle and helped the toddler to the ground, and the moment she let go to close to the car door, the little girl took off, red curls bouncing wildly.

“Rose, honey, no! “ Hermione locked the car and took off after her daughter, who was sprinting as fast her little toddler legs could carry her.

“I got her!” Cried a familiar voice from the trees. By the time she caught up, Harry Potter already had the flailing tot by her arm, with a baby with a poof of dark hair in a carrier on his chest. “James did the same thing when I was trying to get Al in the sling.“

He looked around, but the park was deserted despite the gorgeous early fall weather. “Had to hover him to get him in, and it woke him. Rose stop kicking me; I’m not letting go until your mum says so.“

“Thanks, Harry.” Hermione was panting, clutching her side. “I don’t know why she does that.“ She hoisted the tot up in her arms, bringing her to eye level again. “You can’t run away from me like that; it’s dangerous. Walking feet, remember?”

Rose screamed and tried to flip her way out of Hermione’s arms. “GO!”

“Lost cause,” Hermione mumbled, setting her down so she could go to the play area, where James, Harry in miniature, was waiting at the top of the slide.

“E, for effort.” Harry laughed, sitting down on a bench. Hermione plopped beside him, winded from said efforts. He stretched an arm around the back of the bench, looking happier than Hermione had seen him in ages. Since Ginny went professional at the start of the season and had been gone, Harry had taken on desk-work at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It made him rather testy during the workweek, and their interactions had become minimal. Hermione spent most of her time doing victim defense, and he was still as hands-on with the bad guys as he could get while still being able to leave at 5 to relieve the nanny. But parenting came almost as naturally to him as Quidditch had.

She did a scan of the park before turning back to him. Parenting had been a harder change for her, having to be on the lookout for another human all the time, especially as a toddler who perpetually seemed to put herself in danger.

“James has a rock.”

“For Merlin’s sake-,“ He called out to the toddler about to put the stone in his mouth. “No, Jamie, put it down.” The tot dropped the rock and glowered at his father. “ Kids. Anyway, this was a good idea Mione. It’s not like you to skive off work though, what did you want to talk about?”

Hermione pushed her hair back behind her ear and focused on the 8-month-old strapped to Harry’s chest. Albus looked up at her with big green eyes and gave a gummy smile. “Gods, he’s cute, Harry.”

“I know- I made him. Don’t change the subject. What’s going on?”Harry looked at her over the rim of his glasses. “Not pregnant, right?”

Hermione scoffed. “No. That’s not...just no.But I think... I think I want to start dating again. I have no idea how to start or where to start?Are there dating sites just for the wizarding world? Not that I’m opposed to dating a muggle; it’s just with Rose’s accidental magic, it’s probably just easier. Is dating even a good idea with her this young?“ She pulled on her sleeves and stared at her best friend. “That’s why I couldn’t focus on work...I just needed a day to sort out my priorities.”

Harry just grinned at her again. “Well, to answer some of your questions. I wouldn’t want to date a muggle with a toddler spouting off magic as well; I think you’re safer with wizards until she’s old enough to understand. There are sites, but luckily you don’t need that, you have me. What’s the point in being Harry freakin Potter if I can’t scope out a good bloke for my best friend?”

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you…"

"For. Years. I even have a couple of wizards in mind."

She dropped her head in her hands. “Harry, no. “

“Harry, yes. Question one, I’m assuming redheads are out of the question, so blond or dark hair? Or white? Bald?“ he was positively beaming.

“Oh, hair, please. A head full of hair that’s not grey or white. Blond, I suppose if it comes down to it.“ She lifted her head to meet his eyes. “But it doesn’t matter because-“

“Question two. Kids or no?“ the wizard asked, cutting her off.

Hermione pulled on her sleeves again, watching the children run around. “I don’t know...but he obviously has to be ready to be a father. I suppose I’m open to either.”

“Last question, because it’s going to come up, whether you’re dating or not. As a matter of fact, it already has. So, while I witnessed the slow-motion train wreck that was you and Ron’s relationship, what would you have me say went wrong?” He kept his eyes trained on her while yelling, “JAMIE. NO ROCKS.”

There was a distant scream of an angry toddler.

At that, Hermione stood and started pacing around the bench. “Ron wasn’t ready to be a parent. Oh no, that sounds terrible, doesn’t it? I don’t know...we got married, and things weren’t working, so we did what we thought was the next logical thing…” Her eyes traveled to Rose, who was trying to climb up a slide the wrong way. “Then he got the Keeper position with the Cannons… and he just expected me to go with it because it was his dream…”

Harry sighed and pushed his fingers through his dark hair. “You wanted different things.”

“We wanted different things,” Hermione said in a small voice, feeling a new wave of guilt and shame that came from her failed marriage.

For a moment, all that could be heard was the sound of kids playing and the leaves rustling in the autumn breeze.

“Hey, let’s go walk the kids down to the pond. They’ll like that.” Harry stood and brought her in for a side hug as Albus was still attached to his chest.

They followed a path towards the back of the lot, leading to a small pond in an embankment. For once, Rose was walking and babbling excitedly about everything she saw. When they crested over the hill, they saw a familiar blonde head sitting in the grass near the water, looking out over it-a little girl wandering close by picking out tiny white flowers from the grass.

“Oh my god...I haven’t seen him,“Hermione whispered, “...since he quit the DMLE.”

“What’s Malfoy doing here anyway, do you think?” Harry whispered back, stopping in his tracks. “Let’s go back.”

“I’m sure it’s fine; he could probably use the company. You know what it’s like not having another adult to talk to.”

“I’ve never been desperate enough to talk to Malfoy, though... “

“Rose, no…,“ the little girl decided she was done being compliant and took off again. The embankment was so steep that once she started, she had a hard time slowing down. Soon her little legs were just going to keep her balance, and she started to tumble.

“MALFOY!” Harry shouted, and the blond wizard turned to see who called his name and saw Rose starting to fall. With lightning-fast reflexes, he scooped her up off the ground while Hermione came down the hill after her.

Rose stared at her rescuer with wide eyes as he set her back down on the ground. He stared back, and Hermione heard him mumble something like, "Must be a Weasley."

"Thank you, Malfoy. I'm sorry I didn't mean to crash in on you and your daughter like that. It’s just...one of those phases, you know,” she said, propping her daughter upon her hip, taking in the wizard in front of her who she hadn’t seen in a year and a half. Dressed in a well-tailored black coat and black trousers, he looked too formal just to be sitting at the park with a toddler, but as his daughter was in a dress and tights with her hair in two perfect pigtails, she figured that must be how they operate. Still, she picked a leaf out of Rose's hair, feeling self-conscience.

“Right.“ He looked as uncomfortable as she did and opened his mouth to say something else when Harry and his boys came charging down the path. “Oh...I’ll leave you to it then…”

“How...how are you? And Evelyn, right?” she shifted her weight nervously, and Rose started to squirm, sensing her tension.

At her name, the toddler stopped her search through the grass and looked up at Hermione. She had big dark blue eyes and dark auburn hair like her mother; she couldn’t see anything of Malfoy in her at first glance. It made her heart give a sympathetic pain for him.

“Evelyn, yeah. We’re fine.” His eyes were now on James, who was chucking sticks and rocks into the water and then up to Harry with Albus on his chest in the carrier “Potter.” He acknowledged the other man. “There’s three of you now. How charming.”

“Yup. That’s James, and this is Albus.”

Draco winced visibly. “Seriously? Why would you do that to a baby?” Harry just laughed at him, but the Slytherin still looked uncomfortable. “Come on, Evi,“ he turned to where Evelyn was watching the older two throw things in the pond.  
“You can stay. If you want and let them play.“ Hermione interrupted. “I mean, you don’t have to...”

“I’m not interrupting something?” he arched an eyebrow and looked between the two of them.

“Oh! Oh no. Harry and I? Absolutely not. I am single, not that you needed to know that, but not with Harry. Never with Harry...”

“Thanks ‘Mione, he’s got the point!” Harry called, starting to make himself comfortable on the ground, taking Albus out of the carrier. “James Sirius, put that rock in your mouth, and we’ll go home!”

There was an angry screech and a loud splash of water.

Malfoy hedged, took a deep breath, and resigned himself to sitting next to Hermione. After a few moments of awkward silence, he cleared his throat.

“I heard that there’s an opening at the DMLE, in the reverse potioneering. “

Hermione smiled at him. “It’s open on a technicality. We’ve been waiting for you to come to take your old job back since you left.”

He huffed out a laugh. “I’m sure.”

“No, I’m serious; we’ve had a few applicants but no one with your skill level and understanding of what we’re up against.“ Hermione fidgeted with her sleeves again. She hadn’t seen Draco in the light of day like this since they were finishing up their education at Hogwarts, but she was with Ron then…so she hadn’t noticed him like she was now. Looking to the side at Harry, she saw he was smirking and threw her a cheeky wink.

“Mini-Potter has a stoneheaded for his mouth...”

“For fuck’s sake!“ Harry stood quickly and marched down to his son, who was now full-blown rioting. “You kids have fun, me and mine are going home to tell Mummy.“

“NOOO!”

Harry apparated away skillfully, seeing as how both kids were now screaming at the top of their lungs.

Draco checked his watch on his wrist and looked briefly at the playing girls. “I have to take Evelyn to Daphne’s in a moment.”

“Oh.” Hermione felt an unexplained pang of sadness. “It was nice catching up. I hope you come back to work, though I do understand,” she gestured towards the kids.

“Yeah.” He nodded and slowly got back up to his feet.

“If you ever need anything...I mean it...going at this alone can be tough -”

“I heard about you and Weasley…,“ He bent down to Evelyn. “Say goodbye to Rose and Ms. Hermione, alright?”

Evelyn waved at Rose, who waved back and headed up towards Hermione. She was expecting the little heiress to curtsey or something, but instead, the girl held out her arms and tried to hug Hermione from the side.

“Oh, thank you, sweetheart. Malfoy, you have a hugger?”

“That would be Astoria too.”

Something about the little girl's weight against her felt right, but at that moment, she chalked it up to maternal instinct. “Ok, love, go to your father.”

The little girl arched an eyebrow, and for the first time, her other parent came out in her face. “Daddy,” she pointed at him.

He picked her up, “See you around, Granger.”

“Do you have my mobile?” she called as he stalked off.

“Same as last year?” he answered, walking backward.

“Yes.”

“I have it then. I’ll text you.”

It took a beat for Hermione to realize what the Pureblood just said. “Wait...what?!” But Malfoy was already gone.

***

September 2004

“Do you remember what we were doing, this time, one year ago?” Hermione asked, quickly throwing off her tee-shirt as Draco looked and silenced the door.

“We were at the park...You showed up with Potter, and Rose quite literally fell into my arms.” He chucked his shirt across the room and started on his pants. “I know this is weird...but...”

“It felt like she was yours?” Though blessedly flattering in all the right places, Hermione's jeans put up a fight coming off around her thighs. “Yeah, I got that feeling when Evi hugged me. What are you staring at?” she was wiggling from side to side as his eyes fixed on her hips.

“The same thing I was staring at a year ago -”

“Lies. Lies and treachery, Malfoy.“ The jean finally lost the battle, and she stomped on them to prove her dominance over the wretched garment. She tossed herself on the bed, “Ok, you have to do the rest of the work .”

He was down to just his shorts and crawling over her, caging her head between his arms. “You’re right. I was too taken aback that you were even speaking to me. It hardly seemed real…,” he bent his head to work at her neck. “I didn’t notice that fantastic arse until our first date.“

“Yeah? Then what?”

“Then-” there was a distant cry from a child off in the distance. Draco dropped his head to her shoulder and groaned. “It’s like they know.“

Hermione just chuckled and stroked his hair. “I’ll lay here content and naked if you go take care of that.”

“Don’t move.” He bolted up and threw his pants back on. He dropped a quick kiss on her forehead.

“Draco -”

He stopped so hard he practically tripped and stared at her.

“I love you.”

His face lit up as his grin spread from ear to ear. “Don’t move. Let me take care of this, and you can prove it when I get back.”  
As the door slammed shut, she let out a heavy exhale, turned into her pillow, and smiled.


	5. There's a first time (for everything)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of first times in the relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Mothers Day in the US! Happy mother's day if it applies in any way and enjoy the update

_ February 2004  _

Draco drummed his fingers nervously on the doorframe waiting for Hermione to finish what she was doing. He didn’t mind watching her read, watching her brilliant mind absorb all information laid out before her without missing a single detail. Unfailingly logical and able to extrapolate the missing information where few could. 

But really, it only made him more nervous about what he had to say. 

“Sorry, what did you want to tell me?” she asked, looking up from the report laid out before her, eyes bright with genuine curiosity.

“My parents are going to watch Evelyn, it wasn’t a problem. And Rose is…”

“All set to go to the Burrow, she’ll be there for a whole week, Charlie’s coming in from Romania and wants to get to know her ...so….”

He couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face. “We’re really going away for the weekend, just the two of us.” 

“Just the two of us,” she confirmed, a shy smile blooming on her face. 

“I think you’re really going to like Avignon.“ he wasn’t ready to leave her presence and go back to work. He wanted to leave for the weekend right now and get his fill of her during their precious child-free time, but all he could do for right now was hang around her office door.

They’d kept the relationship moving at a glacial pace for a good reason. As if the two of them didn’t have a complicated enough past between them, adding small children into the mix only added complexity. But when Draco had proposed the idea of a getaway at Christmas, Hermione hadn't been keen on it at first but, after a few days, came around and had several destinations in mind. 

The hardest part was coming to terms with leaving Evelyn. In her 2 years of life, he’d never been away overnight from his daughter. He still wasn't reassured even with his own parents ( and house elves) having her at the Manor where they lived her whole life.

“I’m just happy to be going with you. “ she replied, and his apprehension ebbed slightly. 

  
  


***

The hotel room door closed behind him with a quiet click as they took in the room. Decorated in rich reds and gold with a giant window letting in a lot of late afternoon sunlight, topped off with a palatial bed, there was an undeniable romantic air about the place 

Draco locked the door and silenced the room, heart thudding his chest at what was to happen next. Of course, he  _ wanted _ Hermione, so bad it drove him insane at some points, wanking like a damn teenager at the thought of her, all though all they’d been able to get around to was heavy petting on the couch after the kids drifted off but before he left for the night. 

The tension in her shoulders told him she had a lot on her mind too. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed and guiding her by the wrist to stand between his knees, he pulled her in for a kiss that turned into several as her fingers tangled in his hair. He let one hand rest in the dip in her waist while the other skimmed under her shirt to her bare skin.

She pulled away sharply, looking apprehensive. “There’s something I have to say before we go any further.”

Draco interlocked her fingers in his, in both hands. “We don't have to do anything- ”

“No, it’s not that. I want to, I really really want to. But you should know, the war left me with scars, and then...I had a baby and, well frankly, it shows.” her face was a tight mask, unabashed and honest even if she wasn’t happy with the truth. 

“Hermione... No, you know what, just let me show you.” Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his wand and waved it over his left arm, removing the glamour that hid his mark and put it on the bedside table. Keeping his eyes on her, he unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, and waited for her reaction. 

Her dark eyes traced over each scar that ran across his chest, the burn on his upper right shoulder, the gash from the hippogriff over his elbow, and of course, the Dark Mark on his left forearm. 

"Are these from-" 

"Yeah, Potter hit me square on with that fucking spell. I deserved it, though. The burn is from Bellatrix teaching me to duel, she got me and wouldn't let me stop to heal it for hours." He cupped her chin and pulled her in for another languishing kiss. "The point is that I'm not the man who is going to say something about a few scars and stretch marks, alright?" 

She kissed him again, slow but full of the promise of more. He took his time, slowly discarding at her clothes one piece at a time, worshiping her body, longing to claim every bit of her. The only time she hedged again was getting to the button of her jeans. 

"So, um, at the Department of Mysteries, Dolohov hit me with a really nasty curse. It nearly killed me, but it just missed anything vital so -" thought her voice was steady, her hands trembled as she undid the button and the zip. Anger flared in him at her words, but he tried to keep it from showing on his face. 

A line of purple and puckered skin dash right below her navel and disappeared below the hem of her knickers, and white striped marks covered each hip. 

"You're gorgeous, Hermione, and I'm so incredibly lucky to have you like I do." He meant it too, it was overwhelming, crushing the air from his lungs. It was wonderful and terrifying all in the same moment, the feel of her warmth under him, the steady pounding of her heart against his. The thrill of having her right here and right now, with the fear it all could be ripped away again. 

But for now, for this moment, he swallowed all the doubts and kept them locked away and let himself get lost in her. 

*** 

_ March 2004  _

Hermione had no doubts she was a smart witch, even before the moniker of "The brightest witch of our age." Generally, being smarter than other people came with a lot of jealousy, which didn't bother her, she didn't really care if people liked her.

Except now. She really wanted this tiny person to like her. 

And she had more than a hunch in this moment, the tiny person hated her. 

"Evelyn." the toddler turned her big blue eyes on Hermione, sending her a withering look. "Please. Eat something. You haven't eaten all weekend." 

She told Draco she could  _ handle  _ it. That going off to Theo's stag weekend wasn't a problem, he didn't need to  _ worry _ Hermione had helped in the downfall of Voldemort for Merlin's sake she could handle a two-year-old, especially because it was just the one, it was Ron's weekend with Rose. 

Then he'd walked out the door, and when Evelyn realized he wasn't coming back about ten minutes into it, she had started to cry. When the tears didn't summon him back, she turned to screaming, and once she'd screamed herself hoarse, came to the conclusion protesting everything was her only option. 

So 9 failed meals,2 sleepless nights, and only 1 attempt at a bath later, Hermione was desperate to show that she had some control. Normally Draco had her dressed in coordinated smart outfits with her hair pulled back, well-fed, and on a schedule, you could set your watch by. 

Now the little girl sat before her in one of Rose's pink monstrosities Ginny had gifted her complete with plastic crown akimbo on her loose hair, glaring at her in a way that reminded Hermione forcefully of her father in the first year.

"No." She answered simply as if it were a proclamation for all of England. 

Hermione looked around her flat desperately for an answer. They were quickly approaching bedtime and Draco’s expected arrival. He was going to come back to see he’s normal pristinely groomed and well-behaved child in a 2000 percent polyester nightmare who’d only been fed a steady diet of a few crisps and  _ Peppa Pig  _ over the last few days. She would have failed this test in skills as a mother, which made her sick to her stomach.

There was the  _ Crack _ of someone apparating into the living room and the loud protesting squeak of a toy being stepped on and then punted out of the way. 

Draco turned the corner to Hermione sobbing in her folded arms on the table and Evelyn in all her pink poofy glory holding a small fork like a scepter. There was only a brief look of relief before confusion took over. 

“What happened here?” he went to rub soothing circles on Hermione’s back as the tears kept coming.

“Your daughter hates me. She fought me every day and has been on a hunger strike since you left.” The tears kept coming hot and fast as she gave an extremely ungracious snort. 

“Love, she’s two, and Malfoy, she’s just testing you because you’re still new to her. I’m sure she doesn’t hate you.” He was clearly trying not to laugh at her. 

“Laugh it up, Malfoy. I’m going for the world’s longest soak in the tub, and you can put her majesty to bed.” She smiled despite herself. 

“I’m glad we’re spending the night I want to try something I heard Blaise mention- “ he scooped up Evelyn “ I missed you Evi.” 

The child gave him a single withering once over. “No Daddy.”

“What ?”

Evelyn screeched and pushed his face away and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. “No Daddy!”

Draco turned to her helpless. “What did I say?”

Evelyn reached towards Hermione opening and closing her tiny hands. “Want mummy.”

Hermione’s mouth fell open as Draco’s eyebrows shot up in his hairline. He mouthed  _ What did she say?  _

“ I swear Draco I didn’t tell her to say that I haven’t...I would never try to replace -”

Evelyn gave a fresh shriek of indignation and hurled herself towards Hermione. The witch took her and bounced her soothingly against her chest. The little girl turned her face to look at her father and mumbled. “Daddy go. Mummy stay.” and then gave an uncouth  _ Peppa Pig  _ style snort. 

Realization dawned on Hermione. “We watched a lot of cartoons this weekend, and I think she picked up on some family dynamics.” Draco’s face was still of vast helplessness. “And I think she’s mad at  _ you  _ for leaving.” 

“So...so what do now?”

“Apologize?” Hermione offered.

Draco still looked lost as if he’d never heard the word.

Hermione sighed. “Evi, daddy is sorry for leaving you this weekend, but we had fun right?” 

She nodded her little head still clinging to Hermione. “Can daddy give you a bath now?” 

Another nod and Hermione passed her off to her father, hardly able to suppress her own smile. 

“What’s so funny Granger?”

“Nothing...she called me her mother, and that makes me happy. Please don’t think I would ever try to replace Astoria.”

“I don’t think that, and that makes me happy too. Now go take that break.” Something wicked darkened in his eyes. “You’re going to need it.”

***

_ April 2004  _

Draco was never more relieved this little park was always empty like he was now. He offered to take Rose to give Hermione a reprieve after a bad week at work, turned his back for a single second, and all hell broke loose.

Rose was up in a tree, and the best he could figure she had accidentally magicked herself up there. Now they were both panicking about how to get down. 

“How in the  _ FUCK  _ did you even -” but Rose’s shrill scream drowned out his words. 

“GIMME DOWN DADDY!” 

“OKAY! Keep your hair on, tiny Hermione!” he looked around and didn’t see anyone, so pulled out his wand and very, very carefully levitated her down to his outstretched arms. 

Later, when he told Hermione, the biggest grin grew across her face. “She doesn’t call Ron, “ Daddy.” She calls him “Da.” No, I don’t like it either, but he encourages it. “ She tucked her hair back behind her ears as she thought. “Maybe she hears Evelyn call you that and thinks it’s your name, I’m not sure. Are you...are you ok with that?”

Draco cupped her face and brought her in for a burning kiss. Pressing his forehead to hers, he mumbled, “I’m very okay with that. “ 


	6. Meet the Grangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a look into the daily life of how these families work together. Hermione brings Draco to her parents; Helen Granger is all of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its overdue I apologize! But it's a healthy sized chapter to make up for it. Only the slightest hint of Ron bashing, just a touch, really I could have done much worse but held back.

_ Septemeber 2004  _

Hermione stepped through her Floo into her living room that she hardly recognized. The usual litter of toys that lined the floor was put away, and the TV she had bought for appearances and company only wasn’t playing its typical cycle of overly bright cartoons. It was off and appeared to be recently dusted. Even the little shoes under the bench by the front door were lined up. The sound of rock music and the smell of cooking food drifted from the kitchen.

Usually, she’d kick her Ministry prescribed heels into the air and let them land where they may and deal with it later, but today she stepped out of them and walked them over to the front door with her bag. Even the jumper that had been hanging on the banister since last winter had found its home. She ventured to the kitchen, slightly nervous about what she might find.

Draco was standing next to the stove, lip-syncing into a spatula. At the same time, Evelyn and Rose danced around the table, giggly madly and occasionally colliding with each other and laughing even louder. The music was so loud no one had heard her come in, so she watched them by the doorway for a moment. Never in a thousand years would she have guessed Draco Malfoy would be so domesticated, so happy, and a naturally good parent. Evelyn was well-loved to be sure, and she shared well enough with Rose, was well mannered with only hints of her father’s sharp wit shining through at moments. He treated Rose during the times and never complained about juggling custody with Ron. (Though they’d had a talk about how they spoke about Ron in front Rose.) 

This just seemed surreal, too good to be true. Like any moment, Draco would turn around and be his fifth-year caustic self and take off with his daughter, who’d she’d grown to love. It would just be her and Rose against the world again.

_ I think you’re scared of getting hurt again  _ whispered a truthful voice in her mind. Slowly, not wanting to alert the kids to her presence just yet, she came up behind him, letting her hands slide over an exposed patch of skin from his tee-shirt riding up. He jumped at her touch, whirling around, almost hitting her with the spatula. His body relaxed immediately when he saw who it was, though, tilting her head up for a chaste kiss. Wandlessly, she lowered the volume of the music.

“Hi. You’re here early,” she said just loud enough for him to hear, not ready to share attention spans with two toddlers yet. “And you cleaned. Are you real?” 

“I wrapped up at work early and wanted to make dinner. I am real, I think, pretty sure. Anyway, that wasn’t me who cleaned -” he smirked, “Don’t get mad but -“

“You did not have a house-elf clean my flat Malfoy -”

“No. I asked my well-paid house-elf to bring me groceries to make you dinner, who then cleaned your flat in two minutes easy. Tilly didn’t even ask, she just gave me a look, then cleaned.” 

She sighed and kissed him again. “Fine. I suppose I forgive you. “ 

He kissed her again and pressed his forehead to hers. “You’re distracting me while I’m trying to cook.”

“We’re being watched. “Hermione mocked whispered, breaking their contact to look down at the girls. Rose had her nose scrunched up in disgust, while Evelyn was grinning from ear to ear. 

“It’s so romantics Rosie. Like princesses.” Evelyn gave a twirl like she was in a ball gown.

“No. Boys is gross. “Rose shook her head but jumped into Hermione’s outstretched arms for a hug. 

Evelyn was undisturbed by the declaration. “Is not. Daddy is a boy. Know how I know?” She pressed her lips together to keep herself from blurting it out but stuck her nose up in the air in a very Malfoy way. Hermione exchanged nervous glances with Draco about what she was going to say.

“How do you know, Evi?” Hermione asked tentatively.

“Because he’s taller than mummy and boys are taller than girls. Auntie Daffy told me so.” She looked so pleased with her with herself. Hermione couldn’t help laughing at her at giving her a hug after Rose. 

“You are right, Evi, your daddy, is taller than me, very good. Rosie is going with her Da’ tonight, but do you want to stay the night? Daddy can stay too if he wants.” she added pretend afterthought. 

She nodded excitedly. “Excellent. Go wash up for dinner. What are you two doing?” Hermione turned to sight out of the corner out of her eye. Draco was flipping a small bit of fried potato from the end of the spatula into Rose’s open mouth when she caught it and ate it, giggling all the while. “Don’t, she could choke.”

“Okay. Catch with your hands.” He flipped another one, and Rose caught it easily. “Now, with the other hand Rose.” He flipped the third piece, and she caught it with only a little step back. “Granger…”

“Don’t say it-” 

“I don’t have to because you  _ know I’m right.”  _

“It’s so  _ dangerous- “ _

“ _ Seeker.”  _

“Go wash up, girls.” Hermione pointed them to the downstairs bathroom. They stormed off as Hermione straightened up and faced him. “I haven’t talked to Ron about it yet either.”

Draco snorted and sent 4 plates of food smoothly to the table. “He’s a “professional quidditch player” “he made air quotes with his free hand. “Why would he object?” 

“Just let me think about it a while more, please? “She went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of her favorite wine and summoned a glass. 

Draco glanced out to the girls who were just splashing each other with water in the sink then back. “Speaking of...he’s late. Again.” 

“ _ I know. _ ” She ground out through her teeth and uncorked the bottle with a jab from her wand. The cork shot through the ceiling to the floor above. “But he’s  _ busy. “ _

_ “The season is over what the fuck is he so busy with- “ _ Rose came bounding back into the kitchen and to her place at the table, Evelyn trailing close behind, and Draco snapped his jaw shut. Everyone had just sat down with food when the sound of the Floo went off. The Slytherin dropped his fork with an irritated clatter, and Hermione took a significant sip of wine. “Keep eating your dinner, Rose. I’ll go get your things.” 

Grabbing the overnight bag on the couch, Hermione walked into the sitting room to see her ex-husband wiping the soot off his shoes on the clean carpet. She looked into the face where she once thought she’d find love and warmth the rest of her days to only see what was thinly veiled contempt. He glanced around and wrinkled his nose as Rose had only a few minutes earlier. 

“Smells like ferrets in here. If you’re considering shacking up with him, you’ll just need to bring Rose to Burrow I can’t stomach the thought- “

She dropped the bag in his hand. “I don’t want to hear it. You’re late, again, Ron. You need to be considerate of our time.”

“Our time? Gross. I was busy ‘Mione my job takes a lot of  _ my time _ . “He slipped the bag over his shoulder. “I’m not just some government lackey like you two. Where is she? I want to get going- “A shrill fit of laughter came from the kitchen, and Ron walked towards it despite Hermione’s stuttered protest. 

The tension in the air became unbearable when Ron rounded into the kitchen and looked into the other three sat around eating dinner. 

“Oh, he’s  _ here.  _ That explains the smell. “Rosie got up and hugged her father around the legs. “What are you eating?” 

“Da, Daddy made dinner.” She pointed to the table, still looking up at him. 

“Don’t eat that. Come on, Grandma Molly will make you something better.” He held out one hand for her to take and one hand in a wave goodbye. Hermione was in the middle of hugging and kissing the child goodbye when she was interrupted. 

“Call before you bring her back on Sunday. In case we’re busy- “Draco gestured between him and Hermione. “You know.”

Ron made a face. “Malfoy.” 

“Evelyn Astoria Malfoy.” the other toddler chirped, looking to Draco, who grinned and winked at her. 

Ron rolled his eyes and stomped away, taking Rose with him. As soon as he was gone, Hermione hissed  _ “Draco.”  _

“Draco … Malfoy.” she recited, spearing her vegetables with the fork. “I can’t say that name... too hard. Then Grandfather. The Aracas whose picture is a grump…” she chewed her food and looked at the adults. “Grownup is grumps, and I dunno why.”

***

“If I apologize, will you at least turn around and look at me?” Draco complained, sliding under the covers. Hermione had given him the silent treatment most of the night, knowing full well that made him angrier than arguing. 

She turned on her other side to face him. She couldn’t bear to look in his in eyes, so she picked a spot to focus on just over his shoulder. “We talked about just that! Don’t stoop to his level! If you want to be a part of Rose and I’s life, you have to deal with the fact that Ron is her father. You have to.” hot angry tears pricked at her eyes. “It’s hard, but it’s going to be the way for the rest of our lives, the three of us.” Hermione sniffed and wiped under her eyes. “I love you but-” 

“But Rose comes first. I know. I understand.” Draco wrapped his arms carefully around her, and she allowed herself to be pressed against him. She didn’t know anyone in her shoes exactly, but she knew Draco was truthfully the closest to it. He pressed his nose into her curls and inhaled before mumbling, “I’m sorry.” 

“Thank you. I know that’s hard for you. “she pressed in closer, resting her head on his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart. “There was something else I wanted to ask you earlier.”

One hand was absentmindedly tugging on a chestnut-colored curl, watching it spring back into place while the other propped his head up. “What’s that?”

“I want you to come to meet my parents next Saturday, for my birthday dinner with them. Draco, you need to understand I’m extremely protective of my parents, this is a big deal for me. I didn’t even bring Ron’ round all that often.” She swallowed hard. “From my point of view, my parents are defenseless against magic. I get my right hook from my mother -” Draco chuckled, his chest shaking with laughter. “But it doesn’t do anything against a wand.” 

“I won’t say I understand because I don’t. However, I’m honored you’d take me to meet your parents. Especially considering my parents hardly know we’re together.” She sighed as he bent in to kiss her. “I’m working on it. Just give me time.” 

“Fine. And I will talk to Ron about Littles Quidditch on Sunday. He’ll want to be a part of it, though, so be prepared for that.” She reached up to curl a lock of light blond hair around her fingers. “Now, can we stop talking about my ex and parents and do something far more...interesting?” 

“Interesting, huh?” he moved to the column of her neck, trailing breathy kisses down over her collarbone and between her breasts. “I can do interesting things.” 

***

Hermione drummed her fingers nervously on the steering wheel, looking up at the front door to her parents’ house and back to Draco, who was fidgeting with the passenger’s seat. 

“Cars weren’t built for tall people.” He tried to slide the seat back, and it caught in place.

“It’s because you’re a boy, remember? Stop that. We’re here, let’s just get this over with. I’m glad Daphne could take Evelyn that’s one less thing..that could... let’s just this over with.” She let Rose out of her seat as she was babbling excitedly, realizing where they were. 

Draco unfolded himself from the car and looked around the neighborhood appraisingly. 

“I know it’s not Wiltshire but- “

He snorted. “I was going to say it must be nice to have more than peacocks for neighbors Gra- nope that won’t work, Hermione.” 

Hermione led the way up to the door with Rose on her hip who was practically vibrating with happiness. She didn’t even have to knock on the door before it swung open to reveal Helen Granger with arms outstretched and a big smile on her face. 

“Rosie! Oh, and you brought your mummy, that was nice!” Helen had dark hair like her daughter and kind hazel eyes with the same pattern of freckles underneath. She set Rose down, who took off into the house. 

Helen hugged and kissed her daughter on the cheek and then turned her attention to Draco. She stuck out her hand with a dazed look on her face. “You must be Draco, I’ve heard... I’ve heard about -” Draco turned over her hand and kissed the back of her palm, bending at the waist. 

“Charmed Mrs. Granger- 

“Doctor- “mumbled Hermione.

“Helen!” The woman chimed in. “Please.” She stepped aside to let them all the way in, her gaze following Draco as he walked past. 

“Mum…”

Helen laughed quietly and looked at her daughter, cheeks tinged pink. “Hermione! Oh my god...Hermione!” 

“Mum, you are an eloquent, educated woman. Please make real words.” 

Helen grabbed Hermione’s and shook her playfully, whispering, “How do you find the willpower to leave the bedroom?” 

Hermione felt her face turn scarlet. “Mother.” But the older woman had already turned around to stare at the wizard in question again. 

Draco took off his coat and came around to Hermione, helping her out of hers too and hung them up. “You have a lovely home, Helen.”

She laughed again and snorted. “Thanks. I need wine. I’ll get us all wine. Except for Rosie, she can’t have wine.” She giggled at her own joke. “Your father is still glued to the game Hermione, you’ll have to tear him away. “ 

Hermione led them into another room off the main hall to find her father in his den, still in his chair with Rosie in his lap, sugar-free lolly already in her mouth. 

Tall, thin, and balding with only a few wirey brown curls on the side, Robert Granger wore thick glasses that made his dark eyes look over large and a well-worn football jersey. He set Rose down and stood to look at Draco, arms folded across his chest. Hermione winced at the critical expression but had to remind herself that Draco’s family was far worse to their own than her father could ever be to a stranger. 

“Dresses better than the other one I’ll give that.” He looked the wizard up and down again and pulled down his glasses to look over the rims. “You bullied my little girl.” It was a statement not open for discussion. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten that. But I know my Hermione can put a man in his place if he gets out of line. Rose will be the same way, no doubt.” 

“I apologize for all the distress I’ve caused Hermione and the rest of your family over the years. It’s not enough, but it’s all I can do for it. I adore your daughter and just want to see that she and Rose are happy and cared for.” Draco spoke very smoothly as if he had practiced these lines over and over again, coming to the conclusion he probably had.

“Rob Granger.” her father stuck out his hand, and Draco took it. “Now, how do you feel about football?” Hermione recognized this as a test, one that Ron had failed spectacularly years previous. 

“I don’t know much, but it seems like something I could enjoy. I played Quidditch in school, you know.” 

The muggle sat down and huffed. “Never understood Quidditch, though Rose’s father didn’t do a very good job explaining it. “

Draco smirked. “I would be happy to explain Quidditch, properly, and learn about football. Ever been on a broom Rob?”

“ _ Draco, no.”  _ Hermione gritted out. 

“Draco, yes.” 

Rob grinned. “Oh I’m liking him much better than the other one.” 

*** 

When dinner had finished, and the Rose had too much birthday cake, and the adults a little too much wine, a comfortable silence fell around them. Robert presented Hermione with a birthday card.

“Thank you, Mum and Dad, but you know I won’t have time- “

“Try this year, Hermione.” Helen started to argue.

“What’s happening?” Draco asked, finally turning away from the football game.

“Every year we buy Hermione a voucher for a holiday somewhere, usually someplace nice and sunny for her to get away from work for a while. And she’s never taken it. Says she’s too busy, but she must have time to get away by now.” Helen’s voice was of genuine concern.

“That doesn’t surprise me at all.” Draco looked over her shoulder to the voucher. “Where are we going?” 

“ _ We?” _ Hermione rolled her eyes. “This for Hawaii but- “ 

“Excellent. When do you want to go? We’d have to get the girls swimming lessons first, of course.” Draco took a sip of his drink as Hermione’s dark eyes found his grey staring very seriously at her. She tucked the voucher back into the card. 

“Oh I do like him better.” Helen cooed, patting Rob’s hand. “But speaking of toddlers, where’s your daughter Draco?” 

“Evelyn’s spending the weekend with her mother’s sister. She’s more than happy to take her, and it gives me a little break, though I’m ready to have her back by Sunday.”

“With her aunt? But where’s…” she looked from Hermione back to Draco. “Hermione didn’t go into details.”

“I thought it would be best if you told them.” Hermione looked into his eyes again for a long minute before he turned away to look at Helen. 

“Her mother died, shortly after giving birth. “he said simply, and Hermione could see in his eyes particular occlumency walls falling into place. “Evelyn looks and acts just like her, so I haven’t lost those little details you tend to forget after a while, so I suppose I’m lucky in that way. Hermione is an excellent mother in Astoria’s stead, so I’m fortunate that way as well. “He paused as he looked at Helen tilting his head in question. “I didn’t mean to make you teary. “

“I just...I just…” The muggle woman fanned at her eyes, turning the same shade of red as Hermione would. “Hermione, love, how do you ever say no?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! Hopefully! we have just a hint of tension and Angst in there but hopefully enough just to keep this from wandering into CRACK!fic 
> 
> "Grown-ups is grumps and I don't know why" - My niece age 4, in time out for letting her grandmother's horses "go free." ( out into there own pasture but still, they weren't supposed to be out !)


	7. It wasn't always easy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Slytherins, doing what they do. Lucius decides to be a dick. Evelyn hates flying and Hermione, as usual, has great ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has hijacked my imagination. Look at the size of this chapter. What is sleep anyway? 
> 
> The Daphne and Blaise story was a plunny I can't quite shake but can't quite make a stand-alone story either. 
> 
> Grammerly is my beta and now I pay that bitch so anything you don't like is her fault.

_ September 2004  _

Daphne was waiting for them as they made the short walk up to the front door of the small countryside manor. Blaise had been loathed to move so far out from the city but the truth of it was he’d follow Daphne off the edge of a cliff if only to be whinging the whole time.  __

Their son, Isaac had his nose pressed to the window watching them approach. Isaac was the reason Daphne hadn’t returned to her last year of Hogwarts, which is when Astoria had finally started to warm to him. Between a child out of wedlock and an ex Death Eater son in law, the elder Greengrass’s disowned both girls saying they rather see the estate rot than go to them, which was a feat the sisters bragged about. 

Issac threw open the front door. He was Blaise in miniature except for Daphne’s blue eyes. “FINALLY someone to play with, even if she is a girl. “ Evelyn wiggled uncontrollably to get down and chase after her cousin. 

Daphne came from around the corner wearing light blue robes and for all the world looking like the lady of a manor. 

“Thank you for taking her this weekend. I got Isaac’s owl, though according to the letter I wasn’t supposed to tell you about that, I’m supposed to make it ‘look like my idea.’ “ he and Daphne laughed. 

“He’s a Slytherin alright. It’s no problem to have Evi really, whenever you need us.” The witch looked off in the distance for the kids. “But I do need to ask you something, in person.” 

“Go on- “ Draco prompted closing the door behind him.

“Who is she? Don’t give me that look, I know you and you’ve had that besotted puppy look like you had with Pansy then Astoria and you’ve had it for a while now “

“Daph I haven’t even told my parents- “

“Is it because she’s muggle-born? Or is it because she’s been married before...or both?” The blonde witch grinned, tilting her chin proudly. “Ooorrr both?”

“Oh no how did you- “

Daphne let out a squeal. “Oh, I can’t wait to tell Blaise.” She pitched her voice lower “I hate Granger and her stupid hair. Granger is in all my classes it's so obnoxious. I wank to Granger giving history lectures in my dreams but don’t tell anyone.” 

“Merlin’s tits, alright keep your mouth shut. Yes, it’s Hermione Granger not that it’s any of your business. She has a kid with Weasley, so it’s all very...complicated.” The wizard hid his face behind his hand remembering himself as a teenager.

“I just wanted to know where my niece is spending all her time Draco. She’s the only piece of Astoria I have left. For the record, I wholeheartedly approve. She treats Evelyn well and I know she can keep her safe. “ Daphne shrugged. “And you’re obviously head over heels for the witch.”

Draco rolled his eyes at his ex sister in law. “Speaking of Granger, we have a dinner to be at...“

Daphne opened the door. “Have a good time. Go get your witch but you're going to have to tell your father at some point!” Draco was already halfway down the path to where the wards were shimmering in the distance. 

  
  


_ October 2004. _

Once the manor came into view, Draco dashed out of the fireplace, not even bothering to banish the soot from Floo travel from his robes. He stormed past several whispering portraits, two very noisy house elves who were pretending to clean and even his mother who was standing outside the study doors, waiting to try and placate him. 

In a burst of unintentional magic, the double doors to study slammed open, causing the whole house to shake slightly and several portraits running from their frames ( as several came in to see the commotion.) 

Lucius Malfoy was sitting behind his writing desk, floor to ceiling windows streaming in the sunlight behind him, studiously reading the newspaper, ignoring the outburst from his son. His cold grey eyes lifted from behind reading glasses to met the identical ones of the wizard in front of him. 

“What. the fuck. Is this?” Draco tossed a crumpled letter on the desk.

“It appears to be a letter from Gringotts. Has someone slipped a Befuddlement Draught into your tea at the Ministry? Lucius pretended to study the letter but a cat-like smile was growing on his face. 

“I know its a fucking letter from Gringotts. What I need an explanation about is why you intend on keeping your grandaughter’s inheritance from her -”

“Not forever, I just have to keep the family fortune safe until you have a suitable heir to keep the Malfoy name going. It’s not a slight on Evelyn.” 

“IT IS!” Draco shouted, shaking with the indignation and taking a deep breath, knowing his father would win the more he lost control. Occlumency walls fell back into place, shielding Hermione and Rose. “It’s a slight on Evelyn as well as myself, Father. What if something happened to me today?” 

“You don’t think your mother and I would disinherit Evelyn because she’s female, and supposedly a Malfoy - “ 

“HER NAME APPEARED ON THE BLOODY TAPSTERY AND YOU KNOW IT-” Draco curled his fists so hard his nails bit into the flesh of his palm. 

“Only because you were married to that wretched girl at the time. There’s still whispers Draco-”

“I don’t give a fuck-”

“BUT I DO!” Lucius finally dropped the calm demeanor and stood as quickly as he could. The second war had worn him down to a man almost twice his age but he still held on the pride and name with an iron grip. “And I will not let the Malfoy name be sullied but letting our vaults go to anyone but a legitimate heir, you’re 24 there’s still plenty of time and witches out there to accomplish it.“ He sat back in the desk chair, glaring up at his son with fury. “And I will not see a knut of it go to a Weasley stepchild.”

“How do you know about her?” Draco snapped. 

“You aren’t half as discrete as you think you are.” Lucius spat back. “You’re own mother saw the four of you in Diagon Alley herself. “ 

“And I for one, don’t have a problem with it,” Narcissa said from the doorway. “It’s a new age Lucius if we want to survive we must adapt, we must let go of all our old grudges.” She came all the way into the room and stood next to her son. “Evelyn will see her portion of the Black inheritance so you needn’t worry, it’ll be enough to ensure she’s taken care of. And if you marry the Granger girl then, whatever you allocate to her daughter is fine with me as well.” 

Lucius sneered at both of them. “You’ve gone soft Narcissa.” 

“I suppose I have in my old age. I am a grandmother after all. But intend to enjoy it. After all we've lost Lucius…" the witch tentatively touched Draco's arm. "Can we speak...somewhere else?" She shot a look at her husband before briskly leaving the room,Draco following after her. 

She opened a pair of glass pained door out to a garden path, pressing a fist to her temple. "Do you love her Draco? Truly, does she make you happy?" 

Exhaling a heavy breath, resisting the urge to snap something sarcastic Draco took a moment for before answering. It was a fair question after all if she was willing to fight against her husband for him. 

"I do love her and she does make me happy. Incredibly happy. I'd marry her tomorrow if she'd have me." his voice was surprisingly quiet even to his own ears. "And I love Rose as if she were my own." 

"Rose?" Narcissa asked perking up slightly. "Lovely name.” There was a beat of silence again. “ I'll work on your father, he doesn't actually think Evelyn isn't yours he just wants for you to have a son, to secure the family line after we're gone." 

"I don't give a fuck about the family line, or the money. You know that. I just want my daughter to be recognized by her own grandfather for who she is." Another wave of anger pulsed through him though more subdued than the others. " I have to get back to work, Mother. "

He was almost to the Floo when he realized his mother followed him back inside. She called after him "Be patient with your father, he's just trying to protect his family." 

*** 

Hermione had just finished her lunch at her desk when there was a quiet knock on her office door. Not expecting anyone yet, she cautiously cracked it open to see Draco leaning on the doorway looking thoroughly worn down. 

“What’s wrong?” she pulled the door all the way open, tugged him in by the arm, and closed the door. “Draco what’s happened?” 

He encased her in his arm around her, pulling her head against his chest and burying his nose in her hair, sighing deeply. She let her arms wrap around his back and relished the feeling of having him in her arms. There was so further intent from the action, he was just holding her like he would slip away if he let go. She inhaled the scent of him, marveling at how even after a year together she still couldn’t get enough of it. 

“My father knows,” he mumbled after a long moment. “My mother too but she’s ok with it.”

“How’s he taking it?” she didn’t lift her head, suddenly fearing this might be their last conversation. 

“Furious. Taking it out on where it hurts me the most-”

Hermione gasped and looked up at him. “Surely not. “

“Trying to withhold Evelyns inheritance until I settle down and have a “real” heir. “ He scoffed. “Doesn’t matter to me but I don’t want her to feel-”

“Move in with me.” she’d been thinking about for a few weeks and was going to bring it up over dinner maybe with a few jotted down points on notecards. Now she’d gone and just blurted it all out. “If you want. You’re there all the time anyway, it’s not the manor but it’s enough space for now. Unless you want to get your own place that would great too-”

“Granger- “

“We could use the same nanny then too, I’ve been thinking about interviewing for a new one or to wait until she can start primary school -” 

“Hermione, breathe.”

“My point is, if you want to, you can move in with me, this weekend.” she sighed in relief as he smiled at her. 

“I think I’d like that.” 

***

31 October 2004. 

“Only Luna bleeding Lovegood would get a marriage license in March, take a summer-long honeymoon and come back to do a sunset bonding ritual with all her friends and family, on Hallo-fucking-ween when it cold as- “ 

“Draco stop complaining. It’s your best friend’s wedding.” Hermione leaned in closer too him, leaning on him as the climbed over the hill, dead grass crunching underfoot and Hermione’s heels sticking in the dirt. Their daughters were completely impervious to the cold and already sliding down the valley ahead. The bonding ceremony between Theo Nott and Luna Lovegood was over and the couple had conspicuously disappeared into the woods leaving their guest to meander around the property of her father Rook shaped house. 

“Where are we anyway?”

“Ottery St. Catchpole, look over there- that strange boxy house is the Burrow.”He pointed to it off in the distance. 

“You. are. Joking. “Draco’s mouth was actually hanging open.

“I’m not, that’s it. “ Hermione pulled her coat tighter around her. 

“We should stop and say hello, they’d love that -”

“Ehhh-” Hermione bit her lip trying not to laugh and encourage him.

“Just...invite ourselves in...get comfortable on your ex’s bed…”

“I think he would notice- “ 

“No. We’ll bring the whole Lovegood clan with us for a distraction. Tell them the Weasleys touched their weird plum tree- “

“That’ll start the third wizarding war -”

“Exactly.” At that moment Potter came jogging over the hill and down into the valley carrying his firebolt and a much smaller broom with both boys trying to keep up with him.

“Gonna fly Malfoy? I have no time these days so I’m not waiting for you. “

Hermione summoned a large picnic blanket from her beaded bag and spread it on the ground and then sat on it smoothing out her dress. “Go on.”

Draco vanished with a crack and reappeared a minute later with his broom and Rose’s short pink broom in tow. 

The valley was just deep enough where they could get height from where they started but still be in the shadow of the hill. One Rose and James had there broom they started racing closely watched and cheered on by Harry and Draco. Rose instinctively knew to lay herself flatter against the broom to pick up speed and started to lap her cousin easily. 

“Damn she’s good. Wish Ginny could see this.”

“Yeah.” Draco cleared his throat. “So, have you thought about putting James in Littles Quidditch? I don’t know what the muggle equivalent is-” 

“You know the name is pretty self-explanatory, Malfoy. No, I didn’t know there was such a thing in our area.“ Potter lowered himself back to the ground and tried to coax Albus on the broom.

“There can be, there would just need to be a coach for it.” Draco lowered himself too and Evelyn gave him a wary side-eye. He’d tried it before and so far it appeared she was afraid of heights. 

“So do it then and I’ll sign up James. No Al, just sit still on the broom-”

“They won’t let me,” Draco said very quietly, only loud enough to be heard by the other wizard. 

Potter froze on the spot, giving up on trying to convince Albus to stay on and watching the toddler flip himself off and run away. 

“That’s bullshit. “ He muttered pushing his glasses further up his nose. “You were cleared of everything.“ 

“Yeah well, I wasn’t given a new last name with my squeaky clean record so here we are.” He scooted over to Evelyn who was already starting to cry at the sight of the broom. “Just try it, sweetheart.” The little girl shook her head and ran up the hill towards Hermione. 

The screams of the other two kids broke out as James tried to take Rose’s broom. She kicked him off and in his anger James picked up a stray tree branch and tossed it at her. Rose ducked it artfully and pulled in a tight spiral up all while taunting her cousin. 

“Okay Malfoy, I’ll coach the Littles Quidditch but you have to help, alright?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Whatever Potter. I don’t want those kids to learn to catch the snitch with there mouths anyway.” 

“That was ONE TIME.”

***

Hermione summoned a small paperback novel from her bag and lit her wand for reading light as the sun died off in the distance. Evelyn came struggling up the hill and crawled into Hermione’s lap, positioning herself to look at the book as well. 

“What’s it say?” she asked running her fingers over the pages.

“I’m afraid you might think this book is very boring, There are no pictures and it’s not really for children.” She then remembered all the times she’d heard that growing up when she wanted to read something and shook her head.” Would you like me to read it anyway?” Evelyn nodded and settled herself into Hermione, who began to read aloud. 

Music started up from up the hill and Hermione supposed it was time to go back. Rose was starting to get whiny and Evelyn was nodding off her lap, so it was probably going to be polite excuses to the bride and groom to go home. She called for Draco and started doing a mental headcount. 

There was someone missing. 

But there wasn’t, Evelyn was there holding her hand and he had Rose and their brooms in his hands. 

_ Maybe the person whose missing just hasn’t been born yet  _ said a quiet voice in her head. Well, it was still much to soon to even consider that, they weren’t even married yet, he’d just moved in, He’d mentioned in passing wanting more and her vaguely thinking well just one more wouldn’t hurt…

She was getting ahead of herself. There was time to go before they got to that stage. 

_ Still might want to bring it up though.  _

***

_ January 1 2005.  _

The only light in the room was the glowing blue flicker from the TV playing  _ Return of the Jedi.  _ It had been her idea to get Draco to give Star Wars a try by insisting New Years eve be a movie marathon. The sitting room was covered in popcorn as both girls slept on the couch next to their respective parent, with a firm grip on the bowls that had been filled with treats before the sugar crash. 

Hermione twisted the chain of her new necklace around her finger in thought. One of her gifts from Draco was a pendant of his constellation laid out in delicate silver and diamonds. It radiated with protective enchantments worked into the metals, something she dared not think about the cost of. It was beautiful and personal and she never ever wanted to see the bill for it. 

“Draco-” she whispered, leaning her head back against the cushion of the couch. “It’s midnight. You better kiss me if you want to keep me. And by keep me I mean I’m falling asleep.”

His pale eyes reflected the blue of the TV as he carefully leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her mouth. “That’s the best I can do for right now without waking Evelyn up. I’ll make it up to you later.”

She grinned. “What do you want to do in the new year?” 

She could tell Draco hedged for a moment before speaking. “I want to be with you. That’s all I can really think of. I want to marry you, this year. I’ll ask for real later with an obnoxious ring and band everything you’ll hate it.” She pressed her hand into her face to keep from laughing loud enough to wake the kids. “And I suppose a few promotions at work would be nice. What do you want?” 

She worried her lip for a minute. “I want to this Runic study in Norway but it would mean being away for a few weeks...we’ll talk about that later. I want to possibly get a realistic timeline to run for Minister - “ Draco mouthed  _ What?! _ But he was smiling so she carried on. “I would like to get married if that’s important to you...but I want to maybe try for another baby. If you want to.”

“What brought that on?” he wasn’t smiling anymore, more contemplative than anything. 

“The girls are getting older. I want to be done being pregnant when I run for Minister and, and this is most important, I want to have a baby with you, Draco.” He turned back to the TV as the credits started to roll up the screen. “If you want to that is. It’ll take a few months to get potion out of my system, and then probably a few more months of trying before I even get pregnant, so ...please say something you’re making me nervous.” 

His tongue darted out over his bottom lip as his eyes flicked over her again. “You’re mad Hermione Granger. I should have known from the start. Alright, let’s do it, let’s have another baby.”

Bonus reel 

1 January 2005. 

"Granger...some is ringing your doorbell." 

Hermione groaned. "No one rings the doorbell they all come in by Floo. You're dreaming."

The bell rang a few more times before Hermione realized what was happening. Her parents we're bringing breakfast by this morning for the year. _They_ were the ones ringing the doorbell. They had called in the middle of a particularly rough night with the girls so it had totally slipped. 

"Shit shit shit..." Hermione threw a robe on a hurried down the stairs. 

"The fuck is happening?" Draco sat up, still bleary-eyed but alarmed. 

"Shit shit shit..." Hermione repeated flying down the steps. "Coming Mum! Coming dad!"

"Hermione what the -" 

The front door was open and her parents were on her doorstep, with big smiles holding up groceries to make breakfast. Draco was still on the stairs, only in low slung grey pajama pants, visible in height and position of still on the stairs behind her.

Helen laughed and dropped a carton of eggs, turning bright red. Rob’s mouth drew into a tight line of disapproval. 

“Good morning.” he greeted them stiffly. “ I take it you weren’t expecting us then?”

“No, I’m sorry I forgot to bring it up, Dad.” Hermione cleaned up the mess with her wand discreetly.

Helen was still giggling uncontrollably, snorting every few seconds and waving a hand in front of her eyes to keep from tearing up. 

Rob shot her a very Hermione look and then did the same to Draco. “Its good to see you again, but do you mind putting on a shirt so I can have my wife back?”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the pendant thing is probably in a lot of other fics but *shrug*  
> And you didn't think Lucius would give in quietly, did you? Does he have a change of heart...idk we'll find out.


	8. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first big fight and the subsequent proposal. Evelyn's OTP. Buckbeak is not invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Littles Quidditch...it's coming. I have so many of these its a job to sort lol.

_ March 2005  _

" Permits and Waivers, level one." The lift voiced as Draco opened the golden grate and steps out on the marble floor. 

The office was a simple hall of 4 doors and a desk facing the lift, with an ancient-looking witch seated behind it. 

"Morning. " Draco said as a greeting. He put the forms down on the counter and slid them to the witch. "Permits for muggle repelling and concealing wards." 

The witch tilted her glasses down and looked at him with beady black eyes. Her lip curled as she took the papers without looking at them.

" For Littles Quidditch," he said feeling the need to explain himself from the witch's judgement. 

"Somehow I doubt that." She didn't do anything more with the papers so he back away slowly and made for the lift. He thought he heard the sound paper being shredded.

_April 2005_

It happened on a quiet Sunday morning. 

It was a relatively quiet morning in the flat. The only sound was Evelyn's constant stream of consciousness chatter as she milled around, ignoring her food and looking for trouble. 

Draco had his section of the  _ Prophet  _ propped open on his lap, one bleary grey scanning the words, with his tea and wand on the table in front of him. 

She couldn't concentrate. Disciplining the girls had something that had primarily fallen on her, and she'd told him he needed to be more consistent with Evelyn especially. "You need to move your wand before she grabs it." 

"No." He said, voice still rough with sleep. Hermione knew he needed 2 rounds of tea and about an hour to form whole sentences, so she tried to be gracious but- 

"Then you'll have to discipline her when she grabs it" she said simply, keeping her eyes on her paper. He made a half-hearted noise to show that he had heard her. 

A few moments passed, where Evelyn wandered out of the room and dug into the toy box in the sitting room, in what sounded like she emptied the contents on the floor. 

Draco pulled out a page and folded it up, passing it to Hermione. "What do you think?" 

It was a real estate ad for a grand looking manor home. Not quite as large as any of the typical Sacred 28 places and certainly only half the size of Malfoy manor, it still looked to her like a small country worth of land. 

"I thought we'd stay in the city, closer to things, closer to my parents. I really like where we are now, it's easy to get to work-" she ruffled the paper in her hands. "Besides the cost is outrageous -" 

"S'not." He cleared his throat, and Hermione could tell he was revving up his mind with insufficient caffeine and wake up time, so she braced herself for the worst of the snark. "It's never hard to get to work, you're a fucking witch. AND it's safer further out." 

"You're a fucking wizard, put up more security enchantments if you must." She snapped back. 

" _ Besides  _ cost isn't a factor, and it shouldn't be when it comes to  _ our kid's safety- "  _

" _ Evelyn no-"  _

But like the opportunistic predator toddlers are, her tiny hand has shot up over the edge of the table, grabbing the wand she so coveted. Draco made to take it back, but their daughter had already taken off with it, screeching in joy. 

"Now you need to get it from her and discipline her!" Hermione shirked. "Put her in time out; don't just ignore what she did was wrong." Evelyn was filling the air with multi-colored bubbles at top speed, delighted with herself. 

"Don't tell me how to parent my kid Granger!" He snapped eyes still locked on the wand. 

" _ Your  _ child? When did it become  _ yours  _ instead of  _ ours  _ -" 

"When  _ you  _ cared more about your career than protection -" 

"Malfoy, the wizarding world is safe! The past is gone, we can move on-" 

"It's so fucking easy for you, isn't it ?!" He abandoned the fight for the wand and turned to Hermione. "It's so convenient to be the fucking savior of the wizarding world, right? To just get to move on -" there was an edge of ruthlessness she hadn't seen in his eyes in a long time. "I am the past Granger, everything about me is tied to it. "Evelyn was stopped mid-motion watching the adults, unsure of what to make of tension in the room. 

Hermione never knew what caused her to say it, but she knew she didn't mean it as soon as the words left her mouth. 

"Then maybe I don't want to be tied to you. If you can't let go of the past enough to care about what I want or raise our children properly..." Her mouth trembled as she swallowed back the tears.

With one swift movement, Draco plucked the wand from his daughter's loose grasp and pointed it at Hermione. His lips were white from being pressed together in, pressing back whatever he was thinking to throw at her. 

Instead, he moved his arm over to the stairs and summoned a suitcase and some of his and Evelyn's clothes, and they packed themselves before landing in his outstretched hand. He didn't say anything else except for scooping her up and disappearing. 

The silence that immediately filled the flat crushed her. Sitting down where she stood and cried for almost an hour. 

An owl arrived from the Burrow; Molly asking if they could possibly keep Rose one more night and bring her back tomorrow afternoon. Grateful for her timing, Hermione agreed to it, wondering how or what she was going to explain once she did come back. 

Automatically, she started to wander around, picking up. Once the downstairs half the flat was clean, it was too difficult to look at. She wondered if she'd ever see Evelyn dancing in front of the television again or feel her heart flutter when she'd turn the corner and see Draco playing with both girls or reading  _ Babbity Rabbity _ for the millionth time because "daddy does the voices better!" 

She opened their bedroom door, and it overwhelmed her all over again. Evelyn's white stuffed dragon was in between their pillows from where she'd slept in between them. She'd admonished him for that too but had given in after only a few minutes. She clutched it and cried herself to sleep.

When she woke, hours had passed. The sun had finished its arch over the sky and was starting to dip below the horizon. After dragging her stiff muscles to the toilet, she stopped to stare at herself reflection in the sink. Her cheek were still puffy, her eyes still red from crying and her hair was beyond salvaging for the day. 

She opened the medicine cabinet to find something for her muscle aches and saw a small empty vial. Her daily dose of the contraceptive potion, empty as she had slowly eased off of it over the last few weeks. 

"Are you the source of all this?" she asked the empty container. Frowning as she though. she supposed her libido had dropped, she had been a little bit more tetchy...and maybe a little less receptive. With a heavy sigh, she dressed and scraped together her courage, grabbing the dragon off the bed to bring with her. 

Rolling the fine glittery powder in fingers, and steeling her nerves, she called out "Malfoy Manor" into the Floo and hopped she guessed right, and that Draco was the first person she ran into.

No such luck. Narcissa was sitting across from the fireplace, tea tray, and table floating next to her, as a smartly dressed house-elf appeared to clean up the dust. 

"Oh, um, Hello Mrs. Malfoy. I'm sorry I just…"

She smiled graciously. "Tea Ms. Granger? I've been expecting you ever since …" she pretended to think "an hour or two after Draco arrived. Though it must have been a bigger fight than I thought to keep you this long."

"Please, call me Hermione -"

"Then you may call me Narcissa, as I suspect you'll be a 'Mrs. Malfoy' yourself before too long - " 

Hermione felt herself turn scarlet. "I wasn't aware Draco mentioned his intentions yet."

Narcissa waved a hand. "He was nosing around the Black family vaults a few weeks ago, asking about Calladora Black's Ring which is supposedly cursed against anyone who isn't pureblood. When I inquired as to why he said something like "we should be sure to get rid of it just in case." I love it when wizards think they are being sneaky but are so transparent." Narcissa set her teacup down without so much a  _ clink. " _ Before you go up to Draco I just want to tell you one thing. "Hermione managed to swallow her embarrassment long enough to tilt her chin up to meet Narcissa's eyes. Dark blue like Evelyn's. "First of all, I hope we can make amends from the past, but that will only come with time. I hope you grow to trust me and I could meet Rose one day, Draco's told me about her.The second thing is I'm always available to babysit any and all grandchildren -" There was a glint in her eye as Hermione felt her own eyes widen "That was a guess." The corners of her mouth turned upward. "The manor has 10 rooms only three of which are occupied. Please feel free to fill them up for me."

Hermione stammered, snapped her mouth shut, opened it to say something only to close it again. "Thank you, Narcissa, for your generosity. I'm... i'm going to see Draco now." Narcissa nodded and picked up her teacup again. The house-elf motioned to Hermione to follow her up a flight of marble stairs to the western wing of the house. 

Draco's bedroom was nothing like Hermione had imagined it. The walls were covered in dark wood bookcases, the same as the furniture, only dwarfed by floor to ceiling windows. Most of the colors were deep blues and greys with only a hint of emerald every now and then. Off to the corner a pair of double doors were propped open to a circular room awash in baby pink that must have been Evelyn's nursery. The wizard in question was lying on the bed, facing the circular room away from the door. 

"No Mother -"

"It's me- "

Draco sat up, turning around to look at her. His eyes too were bloodshot, and his hair was messy, but it only made her fingers itch to touch it. 

"Evelyn forgot her dragon..." She held it up from her bag. "We need to talk." 

"I think you were perfectly clear. You don't want to - "The hurt was shining in his eyes. 

"I don't want to tie myself to the past. I don't want the war to become my one defining moment in life, I want so many things Draco." Hermione slid her bag off her shoulder and let rest on the floor. 

"I hope you get them." he said in a hoarse whisper. 

She scoffed and climbed on the bed towards him. "I want you. I want them with you and Evelyn. "His shoulders curled away from her; a sign his walls were still up. "I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone." She grabbed his hands and took a deep breath. "I don't go on holiday because I get anxious in unfamiliar places. If I don't know the area or anyone around, I start to- "she swallowed a sob. "I start to panic and get paranoid, I tried to go on a short honeymoon with Ron to a part of France I'd been too before, and I couldn't even manage that." She blinked back tears. "It's the same reason I'm afraid to move ...why I'm afraid of always being held back by the past because in some small way I am." 

She braced herself for his response, feeling more than vulnerable after admitting that which she kept so close to heart. After all, what would people say if they knew…

Draco's voice was soft, even reverential as he hooked a finger under the chain around her next to pull up the pendant he'd given her for Christmas. 

"I'm afraid of losing you... I'm afraid of losing Evelyn...and Rose… "His voice caught, and he cleared his throat. "I don't know what I'd do...I still think you'll wake up one morning and decide you don't forgive me and walk out on us…" 

"Marry me." She whispered. "No more walking out, no more what if's and regrets. We'll let go of the past together. Marry me, Draco. Please?" 

His eyes flickered over her lips like he was about to kiss her but he just smirked, still staring at her. "Did you ask my father for permission, Granger? Did you ask for my hand in marriage- " 

"Not on your life, Malfoy- "laughter bubbled up from her lips as he huffed and rolled his eyes. 

"I'm offended that you'd think I'd just run off with you Granger...You think I'm just some trollop who would shack up -" Hermione was laughing earnestly and put her hand over his mouth to try and stop the sarcasm spilling from him. He continued talking, and she lifted her hand to catch what he was going on about. 

"- not a virgin but I come with a substantial dowry and an even bigger -" 

She slammed the hand back over his mouth. "Our daughter is right there! I think…"

Draco pulled her hand off. "She's napping. I know it's late in the day- nevermind- "

At the edge of the bed was Evelyn, glaring at Hermione. She put her fists on her hips and crooked a finger at her. Hermione got down and sat eye level with the toddler

"Yes sweetheart?" 

"You hurt Daddy's feelings, Mummy….Not nice…"

"Evi sometimes grown-ups argue-" 

The next look the child gave her was so familiar it took her breath away. It was one of  _ her _ looks, a look she'd given to Harry and Ron for the better part of her life, one she gave to Draco when he said something vastly inappropriate. It was the first time she saw herself...

"Ok, I'll apologize. I have a question for you, though."

Evi looked at her warily.

"Can I marry your Daddy?"

She smiled and nodded. "Then you can kiss" she made a smacking noise with her mouth and laughed. 

Hermione clambered back on the bed and sat cross-legged facing him. "Try this one more time. Draco Malfoy will you marry me? " 

_ "Daddy say yesss"  _

Draco looked down at his daughter then back up to Hermione. "Fine, I suppose I will Granger." 

"Yay!" Evelyn clapped and did a little dance. 

There was a polite knock on the door and a moment later, Narcissa peered inside. 

"Grandmother!" Evelyn went sprinting for the door. "Daddy said yes!"

*** 

Back at the flat, Draco reclined back on the bed, hands tucked behind his head, watching Hermione get ready for the night. 

He was really hoping they could make up in his favorite way as they hadn't had a chance to quite yet. 

A little glass vial came sailing out of the bathroom at him. He caught it and examined it. 

"So if I was a little short with you these last couple days…blame that." 

"I don't know what  _ this _ is, Granger." 

"That was my last dose of contraception potion. It's all gone…" she watched him nervously from the bathroom, fiddling with the straps of her nightie.

He put it on the nightstand. "If you're sure…" 

"Well …" and for the second time that day she was crawling across a bed toward him, but this time his pulse quickened. "If I have this baby at 26, they'll be starting Hogwarts when I'm 37, which is about when I'd like to start my bid for Minister, 38 at the latest… I don't fancy running while pregnant or with a baby in anyway soooo…." She trailed a finger down the center of his chest. "I'd really liked to do it now while I'm getting home at 5 and have every weekend off." 

"Wow...you really know how to turn a bloke on with that kind of talk." He wanted to say more, but it was hard to think with her sliding onto his lap and having her hands roam all over him. He cupped her chin and brought her lips to his. Something managed to come to the forefront of his mind, though. "How long have you been planning this? " 

He felt her smirk as she leaned forwarded and kissed along his jaw. "Quite possibly for a while now...I may have been doing the math while we were in Avignon."

"Granger - 

"You're the one who said you'd marry me. " She laughed and pressed in for another kiss "Can't take it back now."

  * Bonus reel 



_ February 2005. _

Hermione surveyed the chaotic mess that was the downstairs of her flat. 

The kitchen was a ruin of its former glory with every imaginable dish pulled out and small snack wrappers littering every surface. 

The sitting room was covered in toys and blankets as the TV played its usual loop of overbright children's cartoons. 

Rose was lying on the floor in only a pink nightgown with a fan blowing on her, eyes glazed over only half awake staring up at the tv. She coughed, and the tv and the lights in the kitchen flickered from the magical interference. Hermione went over to her first, pushing her hair from her face to feel her forehead. She was still feverish to the touch despite the cold air blowing on her. 

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Rose whined in response "I know the flu is no fun. Have you eaten?" 

"No. I don't want to. Daddy and Evi say its cold but I'm hot. Mummy, what's a Buckbeak?"

Hermione laughed as the question was so absurd it caught her off guard, but Rose just narrowed her eyes at her in annoyance. 

"Buckbeak was a hippogriff that was at school, at Hogwarts that I told you about. Why where did you hear that?"

She turned her head to the two blanket-covered lumps on the couch. "Daddy said 'Everyone is invited to my birthday party except Buckbeak' and then went back to sleep. Why can't Buckbeak go to his party?"

"Daddy and Buckbeak well… they didn't get along." A look of concern crossed Rose's face. "But there's plenty of time before his birthday, maybe they'll make up." She patted her daughter on the leg and stood to examine the sleeping wizard on the couch.

He had sworn he felt absolutely fine when he volunteered to stay home with both their sick children this morning, but she had suspected he'd been stretching the truth somewhat. Now she looked down at the Draco sized lump of blanket on the sofa with a bit of blond hair sticking out of it, and the Evelyn sized purple sheet curled next to him. 

Groaning, he pulled the blanket off his face, stared around, and gave a little startled when he saw Hermione. "Shit. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Or get sick. "He tried to pull back the covers from Evelyns face but was met with a flurry of kicking and screaming. "Yeah, alright, keep your hair on. "

Hermione did a little spell that pulled up basic health readings for both of them. "You got it too. But it looks like you were able to get something to eat that's good." 

" I tried everything to get these two to eat and drink all day. Fought me the whole time. I gave up when it sounded like we had a pair of dying hippogriffs in here."

Hermione laughed quietly. "That explains the Buckbeak thing."

Draco made a face. "That bastard can not come to my party no matter what he says, he's not invited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's got it all planned out. That's our girl. But as John Lennon once said, "Life is what happens to you while your busy making other plans." ;)


	9. Littles Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Littles Quidditch! Draco and the best impulsive purchase. Evelyn has a little crush...

August 2005

It seemed as though life would never cease to catch Draco off guard as he looked into the face of this very Weasley looking child and felt nothing but love like he felt for his own daughter. 

It was strange to be sure, but there was no time to wax poetic about fatherhood now. There was Quidditch to be played. 

"You're going to be fine, Rosie." He said, tightening the purple elbow pads on her arms again. 

"You've said that six times." 

"It's more for me than it is for you, kid. Don't tell her, but I'm afraid of your mum." He tilted the matching helmet around her head to make sure it was correctly fitted.

"It's okay, lots of people are. I'm not, though. James is taking his helmet off again." Rose pointed at her cousin. 

"Potter -" James hastily replaced his helmet at the uttered threat. 

Grumbling, the Malfoy heir got to his feet and went down the line of kids that were standing along the edge of the field as their parents took the benches or conjured chairs of their own. 

"Issac, you're on keeper," he said, pointing to the miniature Zabini, who did a little dance. "Teddy, you're Chaser with James today. You can be Keeper next time." (The league only called for two chasers). His little cousin whined and kicked at the ground. "Stop, or I'll tell your nan that name you called me earlier." Teddy silenced himself at once as Draco shook himself out of a small flashback from his own mother's anger, knowing Andromeda must be cut from the same cloth. 

Next down the line was the newest banes of his existence. Twin boys that had been adopted by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. They were well-loved and care for to be sure, but that wasn't the problem - 

"Cody - " Draco pointed at the first boy, hoping he wasn't getting them mixed up again.

"Connor." He corrected. 

"The fuck you are! You've still got that bruise from running into the tree last week! You're both beaters today anyway." 

"DRACO SAID A BAD WORD," yelled Teddy excitedly. "NOW, WE CAN ALL SAY BAD WORDS!" 

"Teddy I swear- " 

"Yeah, you do!" Isaac yelled, sticking up his middle finger at Teddy who did it right back, being cheered on by Cody, Connor, and James chanting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT." Rose watched but remained silent, shaking his head and clutching her broom. 

"POTTER- " 

Harry jogged across the field from where he was talking to the other team's coach. "My god Malfoy what'd you do?! BOYS knock it off. It's time to start anyway." They usher the kids out of their little corner and properly onto the field. 

The field was an old tennis court with the concrete and net gone, replaced with grass instead. At either end were 3 hoops, the tallest in the center being 6 feet off the ground, and the others being 5ft. The whole field was contained in fence 30 feet long and 15 feet wide with a 10 feet tall wall ( that marked a shield charm that wouldn't let the kids fly any higher) 

Mature trees lined the whole property along with a mix or repelling, and concealment charms kept any wandering eyes from investing the excitement. 

Today was the Purple team versus the Blue team. 

The seekers took to the center-field where Draco held up the snitch which had been enlarged to the size of a grapefruit, meaning it moved a lot slower too. The Bludgers and the Quaffles were muggle footballs with cushioning and anti-gravity charms. The blue team's coach opened the trunk to let them out, and other players took to their brooms. 

Draco looked the other team's seeker over. He looked like he could be a first year even though the league age limit was 8. Maybe he should demand proof of age before letting Rose play against the oversized brute- 

" LET IT GO MALFOY- " called a voice, a huff, he released it and stepped back as the seekers took off. 

As per usual, the chasers were reluctant to let go of the ball, refusing to toss it until the very last second, where they usually dropped it and then ran it along the field again. The beaters rarely ever hit the intended target, and most of the time, if they did it just bounced off the fence. The kids do a lot of flailing and shrieking while Potter screamed plays from below. Draco walked along the perimeter, strategizing, and observing. 

Hermione was standing stock still next to her father, who was overjoyed at getting to witness the sport up close. He waved a purple flag and screamed, " GET THE SNITCH ROSIE! GO PURPLE TEAM GO " while Hermione started to lose color and clutched his arm. 

He was at her side in a second. "It's okay. She's okay, that looks about as high as she can go. She's a natural Hermione, really." Draco peeled her off Rob's arm and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. It wasn't a lie, Rose had Hermione's strong concentration skills and a natural knack for flight despite her young age. 

Hermione just nodded vigorously, turning her wand in her hand. Despite her eyes being hidden behind sunglasses, he suspected they hadn't stopped tracking her daughter, even for a second. 

Movement in the field beyond the fence caught Draco's eye. Albus Potter was wrestling a white English rose off a hedge without getting poked by the thorns with Evelyn looking on patiently. When he managed it, he presented the flower to Evelyn with a proud grin. She took it and smiled back. 

"Potter…" Draco growled, low enough so only Hermione could hear. She tore her eyes away from the match to snort quietly at Draco's disapproval. "Go take care of that, please? We've got this, it'll be a while…" 

"Fine…" Hermione shook her head, but he could tell she was secretly glad to be given a task to take her mind off Rose.

"Malfoy, are you paying attention?!" 

"YES!" He lied, letting Hermione out of his arms. 

The next stop was the Zabinis. Daphne's pale cheeks were pinker than usual already, and she was blowing a stream of cold air from her wand directly in her face. Blaise was grinning from ear to ear, cheering on Isaac. 

"Okay, Daph?" Draco asked, still facing the children.

"Yeah… just hot and ...don't tell anyone but pregnant too. " Draco turned to his former sister in law and saw she was smiling even more than Blaise was now. 

"Congrats, then!" The witch pulled him down for a hug. "Issac's going to be thrilled, too, you know." 

"I know. And I'm so happy you and Potter started this, and he's made a little friend in Teddy and ...and look how happy these kids are! " She sniffed and swiped at her eyes as the grin fell off of Blaise's face. "I'm sorry… I'm just…" Fat tears rolled over her cheeks. Blaise shot him a death glare over Daphne's head. " Oh, stop its just hormones."

"Go inside and cool off. There we go…" Draco pointed them up the hill. 

A whistle blew, and he found the source at once. Connor….or he guessed it was Connor was whacking the other teams Beater with his own foam bat. Seamus stood up and was yelling something too, which sounded like, " We WILL go home!" 

Blue teams went up for their free shot for the foul. The Keeper missed by miles, and the match kicked back on at full speed. There was a gasp from the crowd and some pointing. A blur of orange and purple was plummeting towards the field, the oversized snitch hovering a few inches above the ground.

"DIVE ROSE DIVE!" Potter yelled at the top of his voice, but Draco whacked him in the back of the head with his clipboard roster. 

"She's not strong enough to dive yet, you idiot! She's going to fucking fall!" Draco yelled, abandoning all coaching thoughts and panicking for his daughter. "PULL UP ROSE!" 

Rose, however, had made up her mind. Aiming straight at the ground, she tried to use her legs to grip the broom, but she still didn't have the core strength required. She fell only a few feet off the ground, grabbing the snitch with her right hand and trying to break her fall with the other. 

Sitting up, she held the golden ball above her head triumphantly as the crowd exploded into cheers. All her teammates dismounted and crowded around her. Rob was on his feet, whooping and clapping with everyone else. 

Harry and Draco parted the sea of children to get to Rose. Draco took her left wrist in his hands and saw a nasty looking purple bruise blooming on the skin. Rose took a look at her new injury, and her face crumpled into tears.

"It's probably just sprained, we can fix that-" 

"Malfoy….Hermione is going to kill us- " 

"She's going to kill you for yelling at her to dive I swear to Merlin-" 

"Well, that was a good a game, but me and the boys will be off before Granger kills us all- " Seamus announced over the chatter.

"Where is Hermione anyway?" Potter asked, looking around nervously. 

"Dealing with your little Romeo." Draco pulled out his wand, relieved he'd brushed up on healing spells. "Ferula." Bandages and splint formed around Rose's tiny wrist. "All better. " 

Rose sniffed. "Make these purple, too, please." Draco obliged with the tap of his wand, just glad she stopped crying. 

Harry sorted out the rest of the parents and the clean up as Draco and Rose started the walk home.

Up the terraced stone steps, past the garden to the top of the hill. The modest 6 bedrooms 2 story house that had once been owned by a muggle tennis enthusiast that Draco had bought immediately upon seeing….well, that was a story for another time… 

Upon stepping into the open kitchen and dining room, Draco felt as if he'd stepped into a trap. For a split second, he even thought about sprinting back down the stairs - 

Helen Granger, Andromeda, and his mother were all standing around the large kitchen island. Daphne and Evelyn were seated at the table, where a dozen hastily picked roses laid out on the table. 

"Oh Draco you're just in time, Evelyn was just announcing her engagement. " Narcissa laughed as Evelyn stuck her chin up proudly. 

"Daddy, I'm marrying Albie when I'm older. He picks me flowers and likes books too." The dark hair tot announced proudly. 

Draco felt his eye twitch violently as he stilled in disbelief at the words. "Absolutely not. I'll deal with that later. Where's Hermione?"

Right on cue, the witch in question came around the corner, glass vase in hand. She looked at Rose and zeroed in on the splint, eyes widening, then sliding up to Draco. 

"Okay, Daphne, let's take Evelyn down to the other kids, shall we? " Andromeda asked, holding out her hand to her niece. "Helen, it was nice meeting you, Cissa, you coming down too?" Andromeda gave her sister a significant look. The blonde witch just stared back. 

"No. I'm content right here. " 

"Me too." Helen agreed. 

Hermione took a deep breath and narrowed her cinnamon-colored eyes at Draco, nostrils flaring. "Well, what happened?"

"It's just a sprain. What did you tell Evelyn that it was okay to start dating?" 

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's just a crush Draco besides, they are practically cousins. It won't last. Did she fall?"

"No, she tried to dive because she's got more Gryffindor than sense. "He snapped, finally reaching the end of his patience. 

"I don't know what that means," Helen whispered to Narcissa. 

"He shouldn't have said that," Narcissa whispered back at the same volume. 

"Then maybe she shouldn't have been up there at all! I said she wasn't old enough, and look, I was right!" Hermione's voice was rising rapidly. "I guess we're done before something worse happens!" 

Rose started to wail. "I won't dive anymore, mum! I won't! I won't even play seeker. I'll play something boring like Keeper! Please please- " 

"I SAID NO!" Hermione snapped, setting Rose down. " You need a bath, come on -" 

Before she was up the stairs carrying a howling Rose, Draco was slamming the back door shut and stomping down the steps. 

***  
"Well, you're alive...that's surprising. " Harry muttered, as the last of the visiting team, took there Portkey out.

Draco grunted inn response, summoning the rest of the equipment into a trunk. "Says no more Quidditch for Rose, though." 

"No. " Harry shook his head. "I'll talk to her. Probably just worked up right now. I mean, look at this place, Malfoy! " he held out his arms to showcase the expansive garden. "Built for it! And all yours, so we don't have to grow through so much Ministry bunk. A brilliant move by the assistant to the head coach !"

"Assistant head coach- " 

"Assistant to - Where's Albus...oh there he is…" The youngest Potter was coming down the steps, looking downtrodden. 

"I wanna go home, dad. Evi says I can't marry her. I'm gonna be alone forever!" 

Draco couldn't help but actually laugh at the look on Harry's face. 

"I said no. To be fair, I meant it across the board." Draco offered an explanation.

"Fair enough. Sorry, Al. Let's find your brother and get out of here." 

***

Hours passed slowly through the thick tension in the Granger - Malfoy household. Rose and Draco sat on the two-seater couch, the child's eyes were heavy with sleep with the small amount of pain potion she'd been giving to help get through the night. Draco had his chin on his fist staring at the television but his mind clearly elsewhere. At her side, Evelyn sat up coloring in on a piece of paper, occasionally lifting her eyes away. 

Hermione wanted to be mad at Draco, it would be easier just to be mad at him, and Quidditch, to take her anger on out on the things she could control. 

In truth, she was more upset that none of the Weasleys had shown up to the match, including Rose's own biological father. She was upset that after carefully orchestrating her life so that her parents and the elder Malfoys never met, she'd found her mother and Narcissa rummaging through her kitchen, giving Evelyn a load of outdated advice. And then the icing on the cake was Daphne Greengrass floating in, in all her gorgeous well put together glory mumbling " sorry, pregnancy makes me so sensitive to the heat." 

They had only been trying to a few months anyway. And not even trying trying...just not preventing. 

But these things were out of her control, so it was fruitless to be angry at them. Then her fiance had wandered in with something should control, something she could yell about.

Draco, who'd snapped up this gorgeous house the day it was available and proposed in the front doorway, ( again because they couldn't manage to anything in any sort of standard order). Who whisked them off to a holiday at Brighton Beach for a week, dealing with her constant fretting and mantra of "Let's go home." and who had constructed a whole team just for Rose to play on...

Hermione snapped her book shut, no longer able to concentrate. 

"Rosie, when your arms healed, you may Quidditch again, even seeker if you like. You just need to be more careful." Hermione carefully avoided Draco's eyes and looked only at the redhead, which gave a sleepy smile. 

"Yes! I knew you'd give in!"

Draco cleared his throat. "Evelyn, you can marry whoever you want when you're older, much older." 

Evelyn puffed out an angry breath. "That's forever, daddy. I'm going to be like...ten. But fine, I can wait." 

She couldn't help it this time, Hermione met his grey eyes from across the room with a smile playing on her lips. He ran his fingers through his hair and slowly, his smirk returned to his features. 

"I'm sorry." she mouthed to him across the sitting room. He nodded and mouthed the words " I know " back to her, earning him an eye-roll. He pointed to the ceiling above them where the bedroom was and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Incorrigible." She mumbled and then, more loudly, said. "Time for bed, girls!" 

*The proposal part two. 

June 2005

"You bought a house...without telling me..." Hermione's work heels clicked on the beautiful polished wood floors. 

"I saw our home that I knew would go fast and put in an offer well above asking price, yes. " Draco confirmed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking around fondly. 

Hermione turned slowly to take in the large estate. Well lit with loads of built-in bookshelves and an impressive marble staircase, the space felt regal but not overwhelming. She spied a sunroom already stocked with plants and shelves that she already itched to curl up with a book in. Through those windows, she could see a terraced back garden with a huge fenced in tennis court on one level.

"Were only 45 minutes from your parents I already checked. Thats only 15 minutes more than now. We can Floo to work..." Draco was fidgeting with something in his pocket. "It's perfect, Hermione, we aren't going to find something like this for a long time." 

"Okay...okay...if we get this place...I can see myself here...lets just not..." she turned on the spot back to him. Draco had a ring box open with a glinting diamond against the black velvet. 

"You didn't think I was just going to just let you have all the fun, did you, Granger? Honestly. " He snorted and rolled his silver eyes. "My turn, do this properly. " 

"Ok but don't get on one knee- "

Draco sighed. " Why not?"

"Because I'm not some poor peasent maiden who needs you to pledge your lands and protection to me. We're equals." Hermione wrung her hands in anticipation. 

"Merlin. Okay fine. " He stepped towards her holding out the ring. "Marry me, Granger? It's my birthday, so you have to say yes. "

It was Hermione's turn to sigh. "Yes Draco, I'll marry you, but only because it's your birthday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need minor OC names! If you'd like to volunteer your name please comment below ( if you have a preferred house say so too ;) )


	10. The engagement party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An engagement party at Malfoy manor that goes bad! Drama! Angst! Intrigue! The Office and Princess Bride references!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay I didn't mean it ;_;

Hermione loved her job, for the most part. As assistant Gawain Robards, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she got to see every part of the largest department in the Ministry of Magic. She got to be in courtrooms for criminal hearings and Wizengamot meetings, meet with other heads of departments. Best of all, she knew it was because it would be hers one day, and she could be in a position to bring the changes about she so desperately longed for. 

The best part of the day to day aspect was offering to take something or another down to the evidence department. Across from the cavernous room that held files and shelves of bits of physical evidence, was Draco’s potions lab. He was solely responsible for presenting findings on any related cases and creating new antidotes for new poisons that Aurors were always discovering emerging on the black market. 

Solely responsible because he was impossible to work _with._ And though he liked to complain that everyone else's lack of competence left it all to him, she knew he liked working alone and receiving all the credit when things went right. 

Draco had transfigured the door into a Dutch-style, where the bottom half stayed in place, and the top half opened if someone wanted to talk with him, after an incident in which someone had come in for a file, and he’d come back to find his quill encased in jello. 

Most of the time, she’d just take a peek in and watch him, skilled and confident. 

Sometimes if he’d caught her, they’d catch up…

Sometimes she’d unlock the door and leave it open just to annoy him…

Sometimes she’d unlock it, slip inside and quietly lock and silence it behind her…

***

“Come get lunch with me. Better yet let’s bring it back here and go for -”

“Do not say round 2 Malfoy. I’m still mad about my knickers…

“Are you? You certainly didn’t look mad a few seconds ago.” 

“I’m having lunch with Pansy anyway. Where’s my other shoe...when did my shoes come off?” 

“Here it is. Hold still...there’s an Occamy feather in your hair from when we hit the shelves…” 

“Thank you. How do I look?”

“Thoroughly fucked.” 

“....why am I marrying you again?”

“My money and my arse.” 

“Sounds about right. I’ll see you at home.” 

***

Pansy Parkinson was sitting alone in a booth of the crowded lunchtime spot in Diagon Alley. The witch wore impeccably tailored black robes with silver details. Her French bob was cut sharply around her jaw, and keen hazel eyes glanced around the restaurant. Her whole appearance made Hermione somewhat nervous for what was supposed to be a “getting to know you” type of lunch. She knew the other witch was an in-demand event planner, and it was strange she cleared her time for something like this.

They ordered and made polite small talk for a few moments before Pansy signed heavily. 

“Granger. I wanted to meet with you today...to ask you something. But before I ask, I just want you to know I’m on your side. That is, you and Draco’s. You’re good for him, and I’d never thought I’d see him so...domesticated. That’s a good thing, that’s normal and healthy, unlike the type of hell we grew up in where fathers disappeared for “business” for weeks.” She sniffed and swiped at her fringe as if just the thought was upsetting. “I wasn’t...I wasn’t around for Draco’s first wedding. It wasn’t anything personal...I was in a bad place, and I couldn’t handle it. I left the country and missed everything until he sent me an owl to tell me Astoria was pregnant...I felt very guilty. I was hoping… Can I plan your wedding for you? As a gift? I’ve accommodated even the snobbiest purebloods I’m sure whatever you want to throw at me, I can handle.” 

Hermione felt her mouth fall open. That was the last thing she was expecting. “Oh. Yes, of course. It’s just that my mother will want to be involved, and I’m certain Narcissa will too. “

Pansy tilted her head to the side in thought. “I’ve never worked with a muggle mother...should be an interesting challenge. Oh, don’t look so surprised, just because Draco was running around hurling slurs around at 12 doesn’t mean all of us were taught that.” She sipped her drink, grinning at Hermione briefly before her face fell. “But there’s something else I need to tell you.”

“Go on…”

“I had tea with Narcissa just the other day. Apparently, dear old father, in the utmost secrecy, has been in contact with several other families of _eligible_ witches, just waiting for your relationship to fall apart."

Hermione thought her eyes were going to fall out of her skull; she rolled them so hard. “Because having a Mudblood in the family is such a shame…”

“This issue has a lot less to do with you being Muggle -Born and more to do with Lucius still wanting to have all the control. But I think before you get married, you need to stage a coup. Overthrow the monarchy and claim the kingdom for your own. Bring the rebellion right to Lucius’s doorstep. Let’s have your engagement party at Malfoy Manor, and I think you should wear this. “ Pansy pulled a full-size garment bag from her tiny black handbag and pulled down the zipper down about halfway to reveal a scarlet dress with draping sleeves and a clinging material.

Twirling her fingers in the silver chain of the constellation necklace Draco had given her for Christmas. The metal that held the diamonds in place was pleasant warm beneath her fingers and oddly comforting. 

"What's that?" Pansy asked, pointing to it.

"Oh...it was a gift. I don't usually wear it around the house, but I wear it to work." She held up the pendant in the light so Pansy could get a better look at it. "I haven't seen it in action yet, but I think there are protective enchantments in it. " 

Pansy scrutinized it for a moment, touching the pendant. "That's his magic, alright. Must have been exhausting." 

Hermione nodded in agreement, tucking it safely back in her cleavage. 

"He really loves you." 

"He does." 

"And you? You can't just half this Hermione,that's not fair."

Pressing her lips together, Hermione traced a pattern in the wood of the table, internally debating on how much information she wanted to give away. "I’ve known for years now. I knew when I trusted him to take me on that weekend away...I couldn’t even do that with Ron. Pansy, I know it so well that we’ve been trying for a baby. It doesn’t matter to me if we’re married.” She shrugged, “We did that all before, and it just...fell apart. Months ago, I decided life was too short to wait. If we both want one, we’ll have one. So yes, I’m all in.” 

The dark hair witches mouth fell open. "Are you pregnant now?" 

"No, not yet. " 

"Oh, damn...I want to see Lucius's face when you tell him."

*** 

“We don’t have to do this. Any of this. We could elope tomorrow, and I wouldn’t care. Or better yet, we could all assume new identities and move to another country.” Draco threaded the last cufflink through the hole and shook out the sleeve. “Italy could be fun.”

“I don’t speak Italian, and neither do you. Knowing a few dirty jokes doesn’t count. Besides, I don’t think Ron would like that. “ Hermione stuck one last pin in her hair and prayed for it to stay tamed just for one evening. 

“Point still stands; we don’t have to do this. Gods, I love that dress. Why haven’t you worn that before?” Draco came behind her and wrappings his arms around her waist, kissing along the back of her neck. 

“Stop, you’re distracting me from plotting against the current monarchy. And you can thank Pansy for the dress. She’s going to be there, by the way, she wants us to pick a month. I was thinking April but where is the real question -” 

Draco’s hands stopped wandering up the hem of her skirt, and his eyes narrowed. “Now, you’re trying to distract me. Which monarchy are you overthrowing tonight, Granger?” 

She flattened his jacket, lapels affectionately. “I brewed illegal potion in a toilet at 13 years old to fight and an unknown monster out to kill Muggle-Borns. I’m not afraid of anyone.” She strode out of the room down towards the fireplace. 

“I know you’re not, but I AM...GRANGER....are we overthrowing a government?!” Draco followed her out of the room, grumbling to himself. “Absolutely mental...wouldn’t be surprised if we are…” 

***

This was, by far, worse than the worst-case scenario Hermione could have imagined. 

From the moment she stepped through the Floo, Lucius had started in on the disparaging remarks. 

“Ms. Granger, you look can look put together, what a surprise. Tell me, did you leave any sleakeazy’s for anyone else?” 

Her response was to smile politely and bite back her retorts. 

Then they sat down for dinner, and the wine came out. Lucius sat at the head of the table, Draco and Hermione, to one side and Narcissa and Pansy on the other. It wasn’t so much a party as it was just an extremely uncomfortable formal meal. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the house-elves peeking in through the double doors and motioning to each other. Every once in awhile, she swore she saw money change hands.

Evidently, in there, newfound financial freedom the Malfoy house elves had taken to gambling...

Draco’s movement was so stiff and unnatural that if Hermione didn’t know any better, she’d guess that he was under the imperius, but occurred to her she’d just never seen him actually nervous in a long time. 

Pansy and Narcissa kept desperately trying to steer topics of conversation to the wedding. It was a valiant attempt, truely. 

“Ms. Granger, rumor has it you’re advocating for a piece of legislation called the ‘Remus Lupin accommodation act ‘ which allows werewolves to apply for employment without disclosing their condition.“

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy, it’s something I feel rather strongly about. Having employment is the best way to keep werewolves from being marginalized by society.” 

“That reminds me, Hermione- “ Pansy said, picking up a quill and jotting something down in a notebook by her side. “Are you hyphenating again or- “

Lucius stopped mid-chew. 

Narcissa’s glass stopped halfway to her lips.

An ancient house-elf dug into his ear to hear better… 

“You know I’m not sure. I may just not this time. Hermione Malfoy sounds rather melodic, doesn’t it?” She had every intention of hyphenating her name again, but watching Lucius Malfoy look as though someone had heaped dragon dung on to her plate was worth it. 

Draco squeezed her thigh under the table in warning, but she ignored him. His face looked as though he was trying to Occluded himself into a coma.

Pansy smiled weakly. “Alright, then.”

A few more minutes of strained silence, then the dance began again. 

“Where are the children this evening?” Narcissa asked politely. “I was hoping to see them. Rose is so darling. “

“I have to -” Draco started.

“No, you don’t. “ Hermione grabbed his elbow. “They are spending the evening with my parents.” she gave a fake laugh. “You know how Evelyn is about new people, but I think they managed to bribe her with biscuits before we left.”

Narcissa returned the laugh. “Yes, Draco was the same way, sweets and all.” 

Lucius mumbled something like “wouldn’t want to be left with Muggles either.”

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Nothing.” 

The silence settled in again. The house-elf brought out a bottle of wine, watched them all start to drink, and came back with two more. 

No one spoke until dessert this time. 

Narcissa practically jumped with excitement when she remembered something. “Hermione, I saw a gorgeous dress, perfect for spring or summer.” She summoned a magazine with her wand from a room somewhere deep in the manor. 

Pansy saw it before Narcissa could pass it over. Draco’s eyes met her, and in some unspoken long time best friend language, he made to stand up again, but Hermione pulled his arm so hard the chair squeaked in protest. 

It was a form-fitting mermaid style, with a sweetheart neckline. But there was no room to breathe, let alone grow a baby. 

“That is beautiful, Narcissa, but I’m thinking of something a tad more flowing and um...er....loose…”

“Really? Do you...do you think that would be...necessary? “ The older witch’s eyes were shining with joy, missing nothing in Hermione’s tone. She took the magazine back as the corners of her mouth lifted. 

Draco finally emerged from behind his empty wine glass. “Excuse me -”

“SIT down, “ three voices chimed in unison. 

“Run, Draco run,” Pansy mumbled. 

A house-elf took her wine glass and put water in its place, shining Sickle still in one hand.

“I’ll be on the lookout for something more accommodating then...if you think you’ll - “

“I just like to be prepared for all kinds of weather.” Hermione slid her eyes to Lucius’s, and she knew right away that he hadn't missed anything either.

“Tell me something, Draco…” Lucius said coldly, running a finger over his cane, the snake’s eyes glinting maliciously in the low light of the evening. “Have you lost your mind?” 

Draco blinked and ruminated on an answer before falling right back to sarcasm. "Yes. Why?" 

“Oh...I need to go..right away...I have an ...appointment...good night everyone.” Pansy stood and practically sprinted from the room. “Thank you, Granger, and good luck.” 

“TRAITOR! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!” Draco yelled into the sitting room before the Floo went off. 

Lucius’s lip was curled. “This isn’t a game. It’s not a joke Draco. You are old enough to know better, you can not just impregnate a Mudblood - “

“Lucius!”

Draco stood so fast he knocked his chair to the floor. “We’re leaving. Good night Mother-” 

Hermione remained seated but did grip her wand nervously. “No, Draco, let your father finish. And then what Lucius? Can’t impregnate a Mudblood because? Would it sully your precious line? Every time you look at your grandson, the heir to your name; you might see my features in him? Evidence of my dirty blood? Or is it because you wouldn’t be able to brainwash them into your beliefs?” Amber eyes stared hard into the icy grey ones. For years she thought Draco, the spitting image of his father, but in this moment all their differences came into sharp relief, and she no longer saw them that way. 

Lucius said nothing, only his face contorting into more rage than she’d ever seen. Standing and wrapping her arms around Draco’s one, mostly to try to hide how hard she was shaking, she never dropped his gaze. “Now we can go home. “ 

Draco nodded once and guided them out to the sitting room. A cold trickle shot up her spine, and she turned just in time to see Lucius raise his wand in a violent upswing. 

And an unknown curse came hurtling towards them. On instinct, she shoved Draco away, but once he realized what was happening, refused to be moved. Her arm was already raised to disarm, but the pendant around her neck burned white-hot, and a powerful shield enveloped both of them, sending the curse ricocheting back at Lucius. The force of the magic shook the room, and the chandelier rattled dangerously. The older wizard was thrown back against the wall. 

Narcissa had rushed to her husband’s side. Draco was shouting something over the sound of the riotous portraits screaming in outrage, on whose side it was impossible to tell. 

Hermione was too stunned to move. The constellation pendant was hot against her chest, but nothing like the scorching temperature it had just been. All the sounds in the room were muted in her ears, even as Draco pulled her through the Floo. 

Back in their sitting room, he checked her over though she mumbled she was fine the whole time. He put a shaking hand on either side of her face, running a thumb along the crest of her cheekbones. His very being seemed ready to collapse in on itself. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Draco shook his head and took a shuddering breath in. 

"This is when it all goes sideways, isn't it? How it ends?" 

"What are you talking about? I'm not surprised at all your father hates me though I could do with the attack behind my back." Hermione had to swallow a laugh at the absurdity of it all. 

"But I couldn't do anything, again, in the same bloody place- "

She fished out the silver pendant of her dress. "That wasn't my shield, that was yours. Your magic chose me, even in your family home, against your father. "

“I couldn’t handle it if something happened to you. I needed to know you were safe, it doesn’t matter who or what, even if it drained me of everything- “

“I know...I know...I here...I’m ok, really…” 

Draco let out a ragged breath out and wrapped her into a crushing embrace. "God's you stupid, beautiful, brilliant, swotty, witch you just _had_ to bring up the - wait- " he pushed her back and his eyes roamed downward.

"No, still nothing. As a matter of fact, I really just want to get out of the dress and into those joggers you hate so much- "

"Damn. All right, fine. But you're wearing this dress again." Hermione hummed in agreement, slipping off her heels and sighing in relief. "You go take a shower, and I'll get the DDD -" 

" DVD" 

" DDE- " 

"Still not right-" 

"Muggle movie box thing! Playing that movie with the princess Buttercup and Weasley-" 

"Westley - " 

"Whatever." 

"Could you also bring me some tea too please?" 

He lifted her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles. “As you wish.” 

***

Helen Granger would consider herself well versed in the ways of children, having spent a good part of her practice in Pediatric Dentistry. She’d seen children of all types in her chair and now was delighted to get to spend her time being a Gran and not the scary lady with all the tools. 

Though Hermione was surprised at Rose’s rambunctious personality, Helen hadn’t been the least bit shocked. Most children were not as bookish as Hermione but that fire she carried...well that was just genetic. 

So when they had dropped both the girls off, Rose hadn’t spared a glance back at either adult, heading straight out to the back garden demanding her grandfather come with her before the sun finally set, Helen had turned her attention to the new child. 

She’d only spent time with Evelyn in her own home when she was distracted or within reach of her father at all times. 

Whereas Rose had come screaming into the house in a stained tee-shirt, threadbare shorts, and 2 different shoes on, it hadn’t caught her eye at all. Evelyn was hovering behind her father’s legs in a pristine blue summer dress with a little white cardigan on her shoulders, eyeballing a packet of biscuits on the table but not venturing out from her hiding spot. 

When it was time to say goodbye to her father, the little girl hadn’t shed a tear but did take up a vigil in the front room window arm tucked around a stuffed white dragon. 

“Evelyn...would you like a biscuit?” Helen asked, opening the package and showing her. She didn’t even turn back but answered, in what had to be the poshest accent she’d ever heard on a toddler. 

“No, thank you though. Malfoys don’t eat sweets before dinner.” 

“Oh love, I’ve seen your father around a tray of cupcakes and know that not to be true,” Helen replied, putting the biscuits away in case Rosie the tornado came running back through. “As well though, I’m just going to open this box of chocolate truffles and read my book, your welcome to one if you’d like.”

Evelyn’s head turned slightly at that one but kept her spot. A few minutes later she sighed deeply and climbed down, approaching Helen seated in the sitting room, very cautiously. She reached into the truffles box, unwrapped one and examined Helen’s book, the dragon still tucked tightly under one arm. 

“The picture doesn’t move.” Evelyn pointed to the cover.

“No, I’m afraid it doesn’t.” 

“Can you keep a secret?” Evelyn pulled herself up on the two seater, as Helen lowered her book.

“Yes, I suppose I can, unless the secret hurts someone.”

Evelyn met her eyes very seriously. “My daddy is a dragon, it’s even in his name, but not many people know that.”

Helen kept her face carefully blank. “Oh is he?”

“Yes, and dragons are very good at protecting their treasures. My daddy is very good at protecting me and Rosie. Rosie gets herself hurt because she can’t stay on the ground that’s on my daddy.”

Helen waited to see if Evelyn had any more to say but the child just chewed her chocolate as primly as she could manage, a ring forming around her mouth. 

“That’s very good then.”

The toddler watched her carefully, reaching for another sweet very slowly as if she moved to fast she’d be told no. Helen nodded at her to take another and she did, shoveling the whole thing in her mouth. After she swallowed, she continued her thoughts. “But I don’t know who's supposed to protect the dragon...so I’ve decided that's my job.”

“Oh?”

Evelyn nodded. “We were out shopping, daddy is also very good at shopping, mummy is not. We were out shopping, and some man hit my daddy’s shoulder on purpose and said lots of rude words. So I gave him a very stern look like my grandmother does. “ She squinted her eyes and shook her finger in a demonstration. “He laughed but I’ll get better at it.” 

Helen sat in the quiet for a moment, thinking. It didn’t sit all that well with her that Draco was being threatened while out in public. She knew he had a less than stellar past but if it could effect Hermione or Rose…

But then again, hadn’t Evelyn just said he was protective...maybe it was necessary because of who he was... Wasn’t that always the type, smooth and handsome like…

“What are you reading?” Evelyn was looking at the pages of her novel, taking her from her thoughts.

"Just a story. Would you like me to read some to you?"

“Yes please.” Helen motioned for Evelyn to sit in her lap. When they settle Evelyn mumbled “You’re a very nice witch.”

“I’m afraid I’m not a witch, love.”

“Oh. Well, that’s alright then.” 

Well, maybe he wasn’t so bad after all if Evelyn was any proof.

***

It was dark and thunderstorming by the time Draco came through the Floo, outer work robes slung over his shoulder. 

Hermione heard him mumble something to Tippy the house-elf about not being hungry and then heard the elf bid him goodnight ( Tippy only worked on weekdays, was paid and took up residence in the magically expanded cupboard under the stairs, at her own insistence ). 

Rose gave a hiccup in her arms, stubbornly trying not to cry. “I’m not afraid of the lighting, I just don’t like it.” she mumbled again. Hermione was sat on the floor watching out of the window for the storm to pass as Rose buried her face in her shoulder. Evelyn, who could sleep through anything as long as she had her dragon was fast asleep on her small cot, oblivious to the storm. 

"Can I go talk to daddy and I'll be right back? " Rose nodded her head and pushed herself up and sat back on the bed watching the storm out of the window. 

She caught him right as he made it up to the second floor, putting a finger to lips, gesturing to the girls. 

He nodded, pulling his tie free of the knot then whispered, "Sorry I'm so late, I feel so far behind after this _morning._ Gods what a fucking nightmare." 

“What was all that about anyway?” Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. The DMLE had been all up in arms about a raid conducted the previous night but her day had kept her away from the inner circle of gossip of what had come from it. 

“Found a new drug. It’s like Amortentia but without the sheen, which only makes it easier to slip into a drink. They want an antidote but there’s not an antidote to standard Amortentia let alone this brand new bastardized version.” 

A bright flash of lightning cracked hard on the ground and Rose let out a loud whimper. 

Draco stepped forward towards it but Hermione stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Go rest I can -" 

"Let me." He handed her the outer robe and tie and went to the open door at the end of the hall.

"I'm not afraid I just don't _like_ it -" she could hear Rose repeat to him. Hermione watched as the shadow in the shifted, Draco moving from the sleeping Evelyn to the floor in front of Rose's bed. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Rose's voice became slightly more muffled as she shifted against Draco’s chest. "How was work?" 

"Boring. Too much paperwork and not nearly enough Quidditch. "

"But -" the toddler yawned. "You get to come home to your own stuff. So that's good." Hermione moved as quietly to the door. She could see Rose blinking heavily, head resting on Draco’s shoulder as he stared out over the garden. 

Something unnamed grew in her chest. A whirl of emotions that all was impossible to tell when one stopped and the other began. This was it, there was no question about it. As strange as it was that Draco Malfoy, her childhood bully, Hermione was absolutely just as sure that it was him. 

She started the counting again,

Draco was one, Rose two, Evi three....

Four?

Still not here yet, but she would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [https://open.spotify.com/playlist/63nkznzYeDpp2CPalVeOCL> A playlist for your reading and listening pleasure](url)


	11. Tattoos and Hard talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione contemplates the realities of being a mum of 5 and Minister for magic. The girls all have there own priorities. Draco gets attacked by a sticky toddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> This is was supposed to be a *little * update while I'm drowning in fests. It did not turn out so little. PLEASE NOTE THE DATE: this is a little jump to the "present" . Thought it might be nice after ten chapters of being in the "past." 
> 
> And guess what I've picked as my November Nano project. YUP. So hang tight, regular updates are coming. Also, keep an eye out for some side one-shots in a compilation coming soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ July 23rd, 2013  _

Hermione traced the tattoos of her sleeping husband's arm, with her eyes only though she longed to touch them. 

She thought she heard one of the older girls creep down the stairs and hoped they had the good sense not to wake the other three. 

_ Three  _

_ She had four children, she had outnumbered her and Draco twice.  _

_ And they wanted a fifth.  _

_ Maybe the time turner scrambled something in my sanity. Perhaps this is why wizards ought not to mess with time. _

A white daffodil, a purple pansy, and a scarlet rose, bursting from an open book with an E on the spine.

She sighed, shifting the pillow under her arm a little more. 

A girl made of stars playing the harp, the newest edition right above the oldest piece, a silver otter against a black background. 

_ Maybe it's some kind of old magic. An enchantment to make sure there's a male heir. There's no way it should still feel like this.  _

_ That's why he's so fit, and I look like I've been mauled by a… _

_ Dragon.  _

_ Well… _

"I can hear you thinking," Draco grumbled, now turning his head towards her. "Sleep before the rest of our self made circus gets up." 

"I can't help it. Someone sprung a life-changing proposition on me last night." Now that he was awake, she gave in to the temptation to touch him. " I need to weigh the pros and cons thoroughly." 

Draco turned all the way over on his side, hair tousled everywhere with one silver eye open. "If I told you it was too early, this would that change anything?" 

"Cons- " Hermione started in her swottiest voice.

"Should have known-" 

"We could be setting ourselves up for heartbreak. Remember how long it took to have Lyra? And I was younger then. Remember the incident with the fertility potion? And Molly Weasley's bone broth? Draco-" her voice was rising with anxiety by the second. 

"I know I know that was all a fucking disaster, but remember Cassie? That was -" he closed both eyes and groaned slightly, "Do you still have that green thing?" 

"Yes, well, there's a lot more to it than conception. Cassie never stopped kicking. Never. Still hasn't. I couldn't sleep, I fell behind at work. Kingsley is serious about 2014 being his last year, and no one is in a position for the seat than me-" she only stopped when Draco had dragged both eyes open and propped his head on his tattooed arm to look at her. 

"Okay. No baby. No baby. Four is enough. It was mad even to bring it up." His shoulders fell away, and something that looked like disappointment flashed in his eyes though she knew he'd never ever say it out loud. Though he could be a prat about so many things, he'd never push her like that.

He'd never bring it up again. It was extraordinarily rare for him to make himself so vulnerable, and now she was backing out of something she had agreed to just last night. 

"Wait. I didn't do the pros yet." 

"Those were some pretty convincing cons, Hermione." His guard was back up, and she could feel him shoving it into a file labeled "To be occluded." 

"Let me finish my critical assessment of the proposition." She wiggled closer on the bed and looped her arms around his neck. "Pros. The energy and magical boost I get while pregnant is incredible. I contribute that to picking such a powerful partner. " His crooked smirk dashed across his face. "The green thing did not survive the last incident despite repairing charms; however, I'm open to green thing 2.0 if it yields the same results." Draco was practically purring from having his ego stroked and buried his face his crook of her neck. Automatically, Hermione hitched her legs around his waist, relishing the warmth and weight of him. "Also, I think there might be dark magic at play here, Malfoy. Some old spell designed to make me want you until I have your heir." 

His hum against her skin made her shiver. "Maybe. I'm very nefarious that way, you know. Very skilled in the art of making you want me despite all logic." 

"I'll figure it out one day. Until then, I suppose I'm helpless." Her back arched as Draco nipped at her neck. 

A shrill scream broke the air. 

_ It's just a little spider, Rose, calm down.  _

_ Then you kill it, Evi.  _

_ I can't find it!  _

_ I'll get mummy.  _

_ For the love of Circe, knock first Lyra.  _

  
  


"No." Draco mumbled as they disentangled their limbs. "That's Dark Magic. That right there…" 

*** 

Moments later, as Hermione provided proof of one tiny dead spider to her oldest daughter, Tilly started on breakfast, and Draco came downstairs with Cassiopeia on his hip, who was dressed head to toe in unicorn paraphernalia, including a headband sporting a horn. 

"I thought we had agreed to redirect her away from the unicorns. " Hermione said, disposing of the offensive arachnid. 

" I did. She would not be redirected." Draco set her down in a booster seat at the table where she began to chant "pancakes for unicorn pancakes for unicorn ." 

"Or you were soft again. Yes, Lyra-" the five-year-old had been practically buzzing, waiting for a lull in the conversation. 

"I know what I want for my birthday." She lifted a giant blue textbook over her head. 

"Oh, then I know what I want for starting school," Evelyn spoke up, sitting opposite of Cassie and Draco. 

"You don't get a present for starting school-" from Rose in the other room.

"The spider is gone, Rose! Come in here and eat!" 

"You didn't  _ ask _ for a school present- " 

"My pancakes look like unicorns! I lub you, Tilly!" The three-year-old shrieked as her food floated in front of her. 

A giant blue text collided with the table, bringing all the noise to a halt. All eyes turned to Lyra, who was standing on her chair. Usually, the most timid of all the children, the soon to be six-year-old, was a copy of Hermione with the only exception being slate grey Malfoy eyes. 

"It’s my birthday next week. I get to go first." She turned to Hermione. " I want a baby brother. Please." 

The silence hung in the air, only broken by Rose's and Evelyn stifled giggles. 

"Sweetie, I can’t just give you a baby brother- "

"I've been reading." (Draco dropped his head into his hands) " Cassie is not the optimal playmate I'd hoped she be, but I think if I had a brother, he'd be more like daddy and not as stubborn as mummy, Rosie, Evi or Cassie and I could guide him to being by intellectual equal." (Draco dropped his head to the table) 

Hermione blinked at her middle child, not even knowing where to start. Rose was sticking her head under Draco's arm, mumbling something like, "You're the pushover Malfoy." And him responding, "Don't push your luck, Weasley." 

Lyra kept her eyes trained on Hermione. "Well…" 

"Okay, to start, I wouldn't have another baby for you to have a playmate. You have three sisters." 

"Rosie and Evi are going to Hogwarts, and I'll be left here with the sticky unicorn." ( Draco lifted his head to see Cassie rubbing her pancake against her cheek and quickly tried to get her to stop) " I need you to try again mummy." 

"Lyra, stop! Tell me the second thing you want for your birthday, please. I know you have a list." 

"There is no second thing I never get what I want - "

"I have a list- " piped in Evelyn, pulling a piece of paper out her pocket. 

"I need a new broom- " 

"The fuck you don't Weasley- "

"Look, my unicorn eated my hair!" 

"For fucks sake, Cas-" 

"What do I have to do to get a brother? Chores?" 

"I can't even guarantee the next one will be a boy Lyra - I…why are you all staring me?!" 

"You said  _ will be,"  _ Evelyn whispered, eyes wide in shock. 

"Bloody Hell, mum! Are you trying to beat out grandma Molly?" Rose was paused, mid fork stab to her breakfast. 

" _ No.  _ I just meant…it's complicated...but I certainly can't do it on demand for next week. Rose, close your mouth, Lyra, eat your breakfast while you think of a less ridiculous request. Yes, Evelyn, how can I help you?" 

The 11-year-old pulled herself up as tall as she could. " We'll circle back to that " _ will be"  _ in a moment _.  _ Issue 1. Since I'm going off to school anyway, I was hoping I could visit Rose's uncle in Romania and get a few weeks of hands-on experience at the Dragon Sanctuary. "

"Absolutely not. Issue two, please." Hermione said in her "Head of the DMLE " voice 

"Find we'll revisit that next year. Issues 2 and 3 are in the same thread. My school skirts came in, and they're much too long, I need to have them hemmed, and all my robes are huge. I think they must have given me two sizes up. I can hardly use my arms. But if you just drop me off in Diagon, I can do the rest…" 

"We can get that taken care of, love, but we won't be dropping you off. " Hermione patted her step daughter's hand, but her eyes slid to Draco. "I can't imagine what went wrong." 

"No one needs to see her arm or legs. That's not relevant to her education." He mumbled, taking a sip of tea. "I think they should bring back the full-length skirt option." 

"Can't  _ pay _ me to wear a skirt around that drafty old castle. And if they have a problem with my trousers, they can take it up with mum! " Proclaimed Rose, gathering her empty plate and silverware and marching away to the sink. 

"See! She knows! I wouldn't wear a skirt either." 

Evelyn narrowed blue eyes at Draco, then turned to Cassie. "There's a unicorn living in daddy's wand." And trotted off towards her room. 

The toddler let out an ear-splitting scream and stood in her seat, trying to climb her father. "GIMMIE! GIMMIE THE UNICORN." 

*** 

"Draco…" 

"I need to shower, I have syrup everywhere." 

"I know. " Hermione hoisted herself onto the bathroom counter and fished out a sugar quill from her secret sweets stash as steam from the hot water started to fill the room. 

"You going to join me or just enjoying the view?" 

"Sightseeing for now, and I need to talk to you while you can't escape me." Draco made a disgruntled noise, but she pressed on. "We need to go to Diagon today. My parents will take Cassie and Lyra for a few hours." 

"Or I can stay here with them." 

" You need to take Evelyn to Madam Malkins because you need to deal with the fact she's getting older. I also think it's time for the talk." 

"You already did that- " 

"Not that talk. The other talk, about Slytherin and stigmas and all those things she's going to get an earful of." She sucked on the quill for a minute to give him a chance to answer but was only met with silence. "I can't take this one. It has to be you." 

A few more moments passed before he spoke. "I'll see if Daphne wants to help." A break in his voice told her that he'd listen but was done talking about it for now. "No doubts about Slytherin then?"

"I'll be surprised if the hat doesn't scream it at her from across the hall," Hermione answered, giggling. 

"You have no idea what it's like to be verbally assaulted by a hat Granger." 

"No, it liked me." She contemplated another quill then shook it off. "There's something else we need to get ." 

"What's that?" 

She nibbled her lip before answering. "I want you to make me a fertility potion. I don't want to struggle like we did with Lyra." 

There were a few more moments of quiet as the water stopped, and Draco wrapped a fluffy white towel around his hips. 

"That's..." he combed his fingers through his hair trying to get it to lie flat. "... if I get it wrong...I haven’t made one…"

"Are you saying you can’t?” She challenged raising an eyebrow and leaning forward on the counter.

“I’m saying that I’ve been specializing in Posions and Antidotes for a long while, Granger. “ He made his way to her still dripping. “That your department keeps me bogged down in paperwork so that I don’t have a lot of time to do anything besides fix messes your Aurors make.” He pushed her knees apart and leaned in for a kiss. “Of course I can I’ll just need to do some research first, maybe make a few test batches. I’ll have to squeeze it into my busy day, but I’ll manage.” 

“Oh well, the Ministry of Magic, thank you for your service.” Draco was working at the sweet spot on her neck making her forget her train of thought temporarily. 

_ MMMUUUMMMM.  _

“Duty calls.”

“Is there anything I can do to make you ignore that?”

“Drop the towel.” With a step back, he obliged, hands out at his sides. She made a content humming noise. “Maybe….

_ MMUUMMMMMMMYYY _

“No, now I really have to go. I love you.” She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and hopped down off the counter. 

“Shall I just make an appointment when I’ve finished the potion?!” 

***

Diagon Alley was crowded as was typical for a summer Saturday. Unlike in Dumbledore’s time, McGonagall spent the supply list for the following year home so that families had all summer to budget and plan for supplies. Yet another reason to be eternally grateful for the Headmistress.

While Draco and Evelyn had gone on to Madam Malkins, Hermione and Rose had snuck away to Fortascue’s while the line was short. She sent in Rose to get the ice cream while she held the bench against the shop wall that was sure to shield them from view.

When Rose came out with the cones, Hermione had to do a double-take. It was one of those moments as a mother that had blindsided sided her. Rose looked a proper teenager as she came out of the shop. Her long Weasley red hair piled high into a messy bun and bright blue eyes looking for her mother but in the rest of her face and the way she walked, Hermione saw herself and not a little girl.

Well not little. It turned out Rose was going to take after Ron in the height department too. 

“They were out of the summer special lemonade flavor, so I went with mint chocolate chip for you, mum. With the change, I got Evi and Dad those green apple lollies so they won’t be too mad at us.” She sat down and started to dig into her food like she hadn’t eaten all day.

“Thank you love that was very considerate. What’d you get? If you can even taste it…” Hermione bumped her with her knee. “You’ll get a headache, slow down.” 

“Strawberry Ripple. So good.”

Hermione rolled her eyes but grinned at her as they ate in comfortable silence.

“Are you serious about having another baby?” Rose asked looking at her shoes instead of her mother. 

“I am. How do you feel about that?”

“I think it’s great actually. Look at Da’s family, there’s always someone there for you, someone to whinge to or laugh with. Cousins to go visit or annoy. “ She made a motion with her cone. “Plus I think it’s badass that you want to have a baby and run for Minister AND you’ll make it look easy. Stick it to all those sorry non multi-tasking wizards out there.“ 

Hermione was caught off guard for what millionth time again that day. Covertly she wiped a tear threatening to escape under the guise of having something in her eye, abhorred at the thought of her preteen catching her weeping about a compliment. They were few enough as it stood. 

“That means a lot Rose, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Can we look in Quality Quidditch Supplies when you're done?”

***

The bedroom door closed with a click and the lock turned with a clunk

“Cassie and Lyra are down. Rose and Evi have been told they can stay up as long as they don’t make noise. On pain on having to go bed at the same time as Cas.” Draco said as the familiar blue light of a silencing charm wrapped around the door. “Please tell me you're still in the mood.”

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom in a silk scarlet robe. “So, it’s not the green thing, but I did happen to have it on hand. May I introduce; the red thing?”

Draco swallowed, his eyes transfixed on his wife. “Please.”

She pulled the tie of the robe with a flourish and let it fall to the floor. 

Draco sucked in a sharp breath. “Hello, red thing. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses when Lyra's birthday is? :)


	12. What changes and what stays the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also Known as Molly Weasley's bone broth incident!  
> ( from October to December 2005)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY OK?! to make it up to you it's got  
> \- warm fuzzy feels  
> \- character growth  
> \- sassy children  
> \- Tedward Lupin  
> \- Draco v. Ron !

_ October 2005  _

“Merlin’s tit’s, I’m bored!” Shouted Evelyn, throwing her book across the rug and laying flat on her back

“Me too,” responded Draco, absently flipping through  _ Witch Broomstick? _ Magazine. Hermione threw him a venomous look. “ And don’t say tits Evi, it’s not nice.”

“You say it all the time! Tits this and tits that!” 

“Well, he should stop because it is not nice.” Hermione cut in. “ I’m sure Rose will be back any minute to play with you, and tomorrow we’ll go trick or treating won’t that be fun?”

“I don’t understand why we don’t just eat sweets now! I’m hungry and bored!” Tilly popped up from nowhere. Hermione shook her head as Tilly gave her a scowl. 

“You can go, Tilly. Really. I promise you’re a free elf. Go on.” Draco repeated for the third time that day at Hermione’s silent insistence. The house-elf shook her head in exasperation and vanished. 

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but before anything came out, the floo went off. Ron was holding Rose’s hand, and there was something amiss. 

“What...the  _ Hell?”  _

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. “I knew you’d have a problem with it. It’s her Halloween costume, she picked it out!” Rose nodded. Attached to a headband was a realistic-looking butcher knife with a hefty smear of fake brains and blood on either side. Evelyn had taken one look at it and bolted from the room. 

“Did it ever occur to you that is not an appropriate costume choice for a child, Ronald?” Hermione’s voice was still low and even, which was a dangerous thing. Draco sat very still, wanting to watch the scene unfold but not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. 

Tilly stood on the threshold and opened a bag of popcorn.

“ It didn’t occur to me because it’s not! That’s what she wanted. ‘Mione and I bought it for her. I hardly get to see her as is -” 

“Because you picked a job over -” 

“Well, you picked your career over our marriage -”

“This isn’t about our marriage!”

“This wasn’t about my job!” 

“You brought it up! Get another job, Ron, and you can see her more often for longer! 

“Or why don’t you drop this... _ ferret. “  _ Ron pointed to him. “ And come be a family with me again. Before you get knocked up and get stuck with him. Don’t worry, I heard about how he can’t manage it anyhow -” 

“Ronald! Draco, no.” 

But the blond wizard has stood and was face to face with Ron. 

“Get out, Weasel.” it was hardly more than a whisper. “Before I do something you might regret.” 

Ron shoved him in the chest and made for the Floo. 

“Think about it, Hermione, before you make a huge mistake.” 

And he was gone. 

  
  


_ November 2005  _

“Pink?”

“One is Rose, the other is Blush. Pick one.”

“How the fuck should I know?”

“ _ Draco.” _

“ _ Pansy.” _ He snapped back in a higher, mocking tone. “I’m trying to concentrate.” 

“So am I. You sent Granger away for the week, and I’m trying to do my job.” Pansy smacked the large binder overflowing with wedding things. 

Draco waved his hand, returning his focus to his cauldron, sitting on the table with a fire crackling away underneath it. “I didn’t send her away, she’s not some bored society wife hiding from the paparazzi at a resort in Switzerland. She’s taking an intense Runic course in Uppsala. Been waiting to do it for years, just never got around to it.”

Pansy drummed her fingers on the binder. “What do you get out of it?”

Draco scoffed. “I make my fiance happy.”

“Hm.”

“ _ Hm?” _

“I think there’s something in it for you. I’m going to figure out what. But first, pick one of these so I can finalize this color palette.” 

The blond glared at his friend and pointed to one of the colored cards. 

“Blush it is. Now, flowers -”

Draco groaned. “Ask Helen, I'm sure she cares. Or my mother. Or the children I’m sure they care more than I do.” 

“Where are they anyway?” Pansy asked, spreading out a selection of cards on the table with various flowers. A loud crash and shriek came from overhead. Pansy looked up in alarm, but Draco didn’t even spare a glance.

“Teddy is entertaining them. I'm giving Andromeda a break for once.”

Pansy opened her mouth, closed it, then stood slowly, looking around the open kitchen and living areas. Seeing the area was clear, she stepped lightly over to him, speaking very softly. 

“Who was your first kiss?”

“Oh, not this again, we were kids Pans -” he dropped the ladle in the cauldron, and it hissed menacingly.

“Answer me, so I know you that’s it you! Cause the way you’re acting, I’m struggling to believe it. “ 

“I landed one on Millie Bulstrode at a Christmas party when we were five. She punched me so hard I fell on a table of Canapes. Stop laughing before I recount what happened the following New Years.” 

“Oh, that’s not nearly as bad.”

“You kissed Pucey, trying to make me jealous.” Draco was just trying not to laugh now.

“It worked. So we’ve been friends forever! Tell me what you’re really up to, maybe I can help.”

The sound of the Floo went off in the sitting room as Draco held a single finger to his lips and tilted his head to the noise. “You’re late, Weasley, Rose gave up waiting ages ago. Do you even know how to tell time?”

Pansy’s mouth fell open. “Don’t.” she hissed, grabbing Draco’s arm. “Don’t you pick a fight with him.” 

“It’s just me this time, I’m afraid.” The voice of Molly Weasley carried in from the other room. Draco rolled his eyes in irritation but then plastered a fake smile on his face as the older witch came into sight. She eyed the proximity of Draco and Pansy then quickly looked away as if pretending she didn’t see anything. 

“Hello, Mrs. Weasley, nice to see you again.” There was a thunderous noise from overhead that meant Rose must have caught on to what was happening. Teddy made it down the stairs first, wrapping Molly in a hug, followed by Rose, who immediately launched into a diatribe on all she wanted to accomplish at her time at the Burrow. 

Evelyn hung back, eyeing the whole situation suspiciously until she noticed Pansy, ran in a wide arc around the noise, and stuck to Pansy’s side. 

“Okay, okay, I’m afraid we really must be going quickly. No, just Rose this time, Teddy. Unless…" she looked up at Draco expectantly. 

"No, I don’t think that's a good idea, his Gran left him with me so…" 

"Well, he's been around to our place many times -" 

"I'm aware, Mrs.Weasley, but I offered to watch him for Aunt Andromeda, so he'll stay here with me, thanks." Draco put a hand on Teddy's shoulder, and the teal haired boy looked up at him. 

"Can I watch TV?" 

"Sure thing Tedward." 

Teddy bolted from the room with a peel of laughter. 

Awkward tension crept into the air as no one else moved or spoke. Evelyn whispered something to Pansy, but Draco tried to ignore whatever they were up to.

  
  


"Bye, Rosie, have a wonderful time with your grandparents," Draco shouted, hoping the Weasley matriarch would pick up on the hint. 

Rose bounded off with a wave towards the Floo, but Molly looked between Draco, Pansy, and Evelyn. 

"Hermione still out then?" 

"Yes, she's still at her class. I'm just getting some of the wedding planning done while she's away. Pansy is a very highly regarded event planner." He turned to where Pansy had some of her things spread out on the table. Hopefully, that would be just enough information to satisfy the noisy witch.

"Oh, yes, how lovely. A second wedding for both of you. We had her first one at the Burrows, just like all my boys. Bit of a tradition. This wouldn't have happened in my day, you know." Molly smiled genuinely while Draco tried not to wince. "Just like having a baby before the wedding wasn't done either." 

He just stared, unable to think of a response that wasn’t blatantly rude.

"I would just hate to see your generation go through more pain, is all. I wish things could have worked out between Ron and Hermione, of course...but it didn’t.” She wrung her hands nervously but kept her jaw set determinedly. “It’d be a shame to cause more unnecessary pain, divorces, and keeping siblings apart, I mean." 

Gripping a nearby chair tightly, Draco tried to keep his voice as even as possible. “It sounds like you have something to say, Mrs.Weasley." 

"I think you've already picked up on my meaning. Have a good evening." 

He watched her gather up and Rose and disappear through the Floo before releasing a heavy breath. Teddy was settled in front of the television watching some obnoxious cartoon while Pansy was sitting with Evelyn, showing her something in the wedding planning binder in the same room. 

The cauldron had been left on high too long, and the contents we’re now burnt beyond use. He swore and knocked it off the stand, spilling the acidic substance everywhere. Even after trying to clean it up and repair some of the now marred table and floor, restoring most of it to its former state, some of the edges remained burned and charred, damaged beyond repair. 

*** 

“What happened here?” Hermione asked, touching the corner of the table, her eyes falling to the floor. 

Draco didn’t meet her eye as he mumbled, “Kids probably. Can’t keep anything nice.” Tilly popped into the room with the morning’s post and handed it to him. “Thank you.”

“You can take the day off, Tilly!” Hermione called before the elf disapparated. The tiny creature rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“I’m telling you, I already tried to set her free, dismiss her, end the contract, part ways and say  _ Adios,  _ but she’s not having it. “ He handed her a box in with the post. “This says it’s for you.”

Hermione took it, brows coming together in confusion. “I didn’t order anything.” Draco just shrugged and started burning several Howlers into ash without a second glance at them. Tilly popped back in, scowled at Draco, vanished the ashes, and left again. 

“I was going to clean it up! Merlin’s -” Hermione gave him a warning look - “trousers. I was going to say trousers.” 

Hermione held up the contents of the box so he could see it. “Any ideas why Molly Weasley is sending me her bone broth, apologizes, and best wishes?” 

“No idea. The Weasleys are weird.” he took a sip of tea and gestured to the other room. Rose was hanging off the couch upside down, long hair nearly touching the floor, humming a tune wordlessly. “Especially that one.” 

“She says the bone broth is a family recipe used to help in conceiving children and wishes us good luck." Hermione kept reading, a frown growing even more pronounced. "She says to use  _ before the act _ . Ew. I’m going to try not to think about that any more than I have too." Pulling out the container, she held it up for him to see it. Other than the stasis charm, it looked like a clear container of brown soup. 

"I bet it's a potion. Give it here. I want to take it apart. " Draco held out his hand to take it, but Hermione recoiled it away. 

"It's just soup! There’s nothing magical about it.” 

"My arse. It’s a potion in disguise. Purebloods just don’t have that many kids without help.” Then hoping to avoid any serious topics, he diverted. “Whatever is in, there is the key to my plan to take out the Weasleys by out population.” 

"Not from me, you won't. One, we're having one more, and I'm only having it with you because I want a little boy with good hair." Draco had stood up and crossed around the table to her, trying to pry the container away playfully.

"I knew you were using me for hair genes!" He'd almost pried it from her, so Hermione did the one thing she knew would get him to stop. Leaning up, she captured his lips in a kiss. He froze for a second, then returned it. "Playing dirty, Granger?" 

"It worked, didn’t it? I'll give you some because it’s food and not a potion, but I think you're going to find the secret is home-grown carrots or something." Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him in for another kiss then mumbled against his mouth. "But for now, we need to get going to James's birthday party." 

*** 

Curiosity ate at Hermione for the rest of the week. Logic dictated that putting her faith in family planning in food was foolish and a waste of energy. But if anyone ever had a secret on fertility, surely it was Molly. 

But by Monday, the little container was watching her from the cabinet where it was hiding, still perfectly edible under the powerful stasis. Rechecking Molly’s letter, she didn’t specify how long  _ before the act  _ ( the shudder was just as real reading it again) it needed to be consumed. Taking a careful sniff and running a few diagnostic charms, it seemed perfectly safe, and while she and Molly weren’t on the best of terms, there was no reason the other witch would harm her. 

When no one was watching, she warmed herself a small bowl, downing it in one gulp. The taste was bland but not bad, and nothing struck her at the moment she swallowed it. 

Maybe it was just a gesture of goodwill after all.

***

_ Small talk should be made illegal, and when I’m head of the DMLE, I will make that happen. _

Hermione stared at the pinned safety poster just visible over the shoulder of the Auror she was supposed to be conversing with. But his voice grated her nerves, and he kept using the word “could care less,” which meant he could give lesser care to the issues which was at odds with the rest of his story. The tea in the paper cup in her hand tasted all wrong, and she was sure, absolutely positive, her bra had been replaced with a Devils Snare and was trying to suffocate her.

Uncomfortable tension pulled below her navel, her thighs squeezed tightly against each other under work robes. 

There was nothing else for it. She needed to find Draco and relieve the tension building inside her, or the day would be a complete wash. 

The second hand hit the 12. Hermione didn’t even bother to excuse herself, inside just turned on her heel and half sprinted for the potions lab.

There were people in his lab.

There were  _ never  _ people in his lab, he’d modified to keep people  _ out  _ as much as possible. 

Maybe if she could discreetly let him know the situation she found herself in, he’d dismiss them. 

_ Of course, he would. _

Oh my Circe, there was a whole group of people.  _ Oh Circe it’s the Prophet….please don’t be _

Sure enough Rita Skeeter’s eternally platinum curls and acid green robes where visible in the crowd of black. Draco stood in front of a row of cauldrons, explaining something she couldn’t quite catch when Rita’s voice cut through. 

“Mr. Malfoy, how does it feel to be working for the Ministry despite your...checkered past? Does it feel like things have truly changed -”

Draco blinked and ignored her. “So this solution should even make even the residues of poisons visible after only - “

“And it’s true you're engaged to Hermione Granger? But you share parental responsibilities with Ronald Weasley?”

“That is true.” Hermione cut through the crowd, taking care to bump her shoulder lightly against Rita as she took her spot next to her fiance. She felt a wave of pride at the twitch of his lips as he tried to smile. 

Rita’s eyes lit up even more seeing the pair of them. “Oh, Ms. Granger, stopping by during work hours?”

“I came to see if my fiance wanted to have lunch with me. It’s not illegal.” Draco slid an arm around her waist, but even just the lightest touch of her fingers had her heart racing with

Anticipation. “I’m starving. Let’s go.”

“I’m sorry, love I just started the interview, can you wait just a few moments?” He really did look apologetic for once and was not picking up on anything she was mentally screaming at him. 

“ I’m really,  _ really _ hungry. “ she squeezed the hand resting on her hip, hard. 

He cleared his throat and leaned in close to her ear. The reports seem to lean in with him. 

“Are you not feeling well? Do you need to go home? I’ll be more than happy to make excuses for you.." There was something exceedingly gentle in his tone. 

_ Oh bollocks, he thinks I'm pregnant…  _

"No, no, I'm fine, just starving. I'll see you later. " The press had their cameras poised and ready. Hermione knew they were waiting for her to kiss him , lest they be deemed to be having relationship troubles. She tried to make it a chaste kiss but Draco ever being the show off, wouldn't let it be so. 

Lust raced up her spine and clouded her vision. He said something else but she just nodded mutely and slid out of his arms.

*** 

By the end of the day she had yelled at 3 different Aurors for breaching minor uniform infraction, Robards, her boss for saying “Listen up gents” while doing to day shift debriefing, and bribed both girls with junk food and tv for dinner just to not have to pick any more battles for the day. Both children seemed to be channeling their fathers at 11 because they bickered constantly at top volume.

It scrubbed her nerves raw and swallowing her pride she asked Tilly to tend to them for an hour to take a long shower and trying to relieve herself of the pressure driving her to madness. 

_ Of all the nights for Draco to be running late.  _

When she tucked in Rose she was treated to a play by play of the last game she played in, including in depth biographies of everyone on the team. After a few minutes of constant babbling she fell asleep mid sentence. 

When it was Evelyn’s turn, the little girl had her body curled around her dragon, watching the door. 

“He’ll be home soon, just a busy day at work.” Hermione stroked the hair away from her eyes. She just nodded and pulled the covers up to her chin. She suspected the girl would lie awake until her father got home anyway.

Draco came through the Floo an hour later, broom under his arm and duffle bag over his shoulder.

_ Why is it always Quidditch?  _

Hermione stood quickly, slamming her large book of Runes shut, poising herself as if for a fight. 

But Draco just stood there with a slightly baffled looked on his face. “Hello. How...how was your day...dearest?” 

Her mouth ran dry as she tried to say something vicious. Anything. His shirt clung to him in just the right way, his hair was windswept and eyes bright with the rush of flying still coursing through him. 

He looked positively edible like this. 

“I did tell you I was going out. At Lunch. Potter invited me I thought you’d be ok -” 

“I’m not upset with you! You haven’t done anything wrong! “ she snapped, biting back tears. 

“Alright. Can I know what’s wrong then?”

“I had an awful day. I drank some of the broth this morning and I really wanted to spend some  _ time _ with you at lunch. Then I didn’t get to see you the rest of the day and my hormones are on overdrive making me absolutely _ mental _ . I want to be mad but then you have the nerve to come home looking like  _ this .”  _ She gestured to him wildly. He scanned himself ,startled at her shrillness. “And all I can’t think about how much I want you but what’s worse is I have to tell you is that you were right. You were right about the stupid broth. I think it’s spiked with a lust potion.”

A smirk flickered across his face for a second “I was right? Are you actually admitting it?”

“Don’t. Don’t do that. Just take the win -”

“But- “

“Go upstairs right now and shower! Right now! When you’re done with that, you’re going to fuck me into the mattress until I can’t walk! Don’t argue with me!" 

“On it. “ He propped his broom against the wall, and half-ran up the stairs. “We’ll talk about how right I am in the morning then?”

“ _ Draco.” _

  
  


***

Only the overhead light illuminated the dining area as the sun had set hours ago.. The kitchen table was once again littered with potions supplies. Little vials in different colors were lined in a neat row. 

“What’s this ?”

“The secrets to the Weasley’s success at procreating.” He _ scorgified _ his hands and looked at it all broken down. “Now all I would have to do is figure out what each one is, which is easy -" 

Hermione wrapped her arms around his one, looking up at him with warm honey eyes. It was clear what was trying to communicate with she stopped his hand with the lightest touch. "We don't need to know." 

Draco let out a frustrated sigh but dropped his hand all the same. "It's not fair. You don't deserve this, Hermione. You should have as many as you want with no problems. I want to give you everything your heart desires. " 

"You already have. We have 2 brilliant daughters, a home, a big extended family even if it isn’t by blood. I haven’t given up on this yet either. I don’t know if you know this about me, but I'm pretty tenacious." She giggled quietly as he rolled his eyes. "But if it never happens, this is enough." 

"We could adopt." 

The smile that bloomed on her face at that moment was like the sun coming out from parting clouds after prolonged rain. "Maybe. We'll see." 

"Just one though." 

"Just one."

***

_ December 2005  _

Remnants of another Christmas well spent lay scattered around the tree, trailing over various paths around the house. Helen and Rob had come around early in the morning ( with plenty of reminders this time. ), and we're cooking an elaborate brunch. Hermione sat by the window in a weak beam of sunlight pouring over her gift of a book titled "Runes for everyday use." With a new diamond bracelet glittering on her wrist. 

Evelyn chattered in her never-ending stream of consciousness while applying liberal amounts of muggle make up over her face, happy to have the room for once. 

Rose, who hadn’t slept all night, was finally dozing on the couch in the other room, a new stuffie of a white ferret in her arms. Other than the slight sheen of calming charm, there were no other clues about how special it actually was. 

***

Bonus reel 

Draco could tell she was glaring at him, even with Pansy’s "borrowed " over large sunglasses. 

" _ No."  _ It was a restatement and stance in which he would not be persuaded from. He could do this. He could lay down firm yet fair rules to his child without feeling like he was too much like his father. 

" Why. Not." Evelyn ground out sharply, bearing her teeth with each word. 

"You are too young. "

"Auntie Pansy drinks it all the time!” she whined, tossing her head back. She looked at the witch in question and stuck out her lip. “I want coffee too!”

“Sorry, kid, Daddy says no. “ Pansy took a long sip of the giant iced coffee in her hands, topped with decadent amounts of whipped cream and caramel. 

“Coffee is gross anyway!” Teddy yelled, trying to climb the bench outside the coffee shop at which their afternoon out progress had stopped. “Let’s go to Wheezes I’m bored.” 

“Evelyn, you may pick out one sweet if you stop this fit right now.” Draco bargained with the little girl for the sake of avoiding a full-scale meltdown.

She huffed. “Fine.” and pushed the glass back onto her face as they were slipping off. 

Once the kids were preoccupied in the joke shop, Pansy nudged Draco with her elbow. “I figured out your con. You pick Hermione’s class on the weekend, you’d know you’d run into Weasel - king, took Teddy because he’s a distraction for the girls, and you know he can’t stay in a room for more than a few moments. I was there as a witness...but what were you doing with that potion?” 

“Pansy, I’d never do anything like that.” She stared at him, sipping the coffee again. “ Alright, the class was a coincidence, everything else was planned. The potion is a liquid variant of that jinx that makes you puke slugs. I was going to get Weasley with it if I got a chance. I destroyed it later, though. ” 

“Somethings never change, do they?” Pansy sighed and started up the stairs to the second half of the shop. Front and center of the upstairs half was a display of white stuffed ferret with grey button eyes, some of which had a spring in them to bounce. 

“No...they don’t,” Draco admitted. 


	13. Update

Oh hi, just wanted to let you all know I've started a side collection of background stories that run in the same universe. Probably just background Dramione with other pairings. Anyway here's a link : 

[Just a few more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598373/chapters/67515845)


	14. Little moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of little moments leading up to *the* wedding.Tattoos. Family feels all around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes did anyone order more fluff and feels? I did. I ordered more fluff and feels. No drama this go 'round.

Snow painted the little park white and little crystals reflected the weak sunlight. Rose and Evelyn ran up the hill and over with little struggle, while the adults made their way more slowly behind them. 

"Come on Granger, what happened to the days of the witch who could jog the astronomy tower stairs while reading?" He offered a hand as she slipped a little. 

"Sue keeps sending cookie tins into the DMLE. And  _ someone  _ had to taste all your culinary explorations. Homemade pasta… why Draco, why?" She took the offered hand and huffed over the hill, then pulled ahead of him just to prove a point.

With his now free hand, he swatted her on the backside, making her gasp and shove him away. "That's why" 

"We are in  _ public-"  _

"No one saw!" He wrapped an arm around her. With a content sigh, he guided them over the hill to wear the girls had picked up playing with a pair of muggle boys. 

"What's got you all happy today?" She asked poking him in the side playfully. 

"Why shouldn't I be? I've got a brilliant witch at my side, two beautiful daughters, Evelyn is days from being 4 AND she's still nothing like me, which is a relief, to be honest." 

"She’s got your better qualities I think." 

"That's true, I have so many to give…" 

"Humility is first and foremost -" 

"Pfft, I'm not a Hufflepuff, Granger." 

Hermione laughed and took charge of their path, towards a bench at a vantage point to see all the snow-covered field. With a wave of wandless magic, Hermione cleared it of snow leaving it dry. 

"I love it when you do that. Show off how powerful you are," he mumbled against her cheek. She just hummed happily as they sat down.

Rose was getting in a heated argument with one of the boys they were playing with. Though he was older and a whole head taller Rose didn't falter when he tried to intimidate her. 

"That one's all, you Granger. "

"I know. Me in a Weasley body. " 

"She wears it well. By far my favorite Weasley."

At that moment the boy shoved Rose to the ground. Draco stood from the bench, Hermione with him, grabbing his arm. "Take a breath, he's just a kid. Let's find his parent I’ll have a  _ word -”  _

“Are you sure _ you’re _ calm Granger?”

“Oh no, Draco look at Evi!” 

Sure enough, the younger girl had squared her shoulders and was walking over the boy in a way that reminded Hermione forcefully of her father strutting around Hogwarts. With her chin tilted high she looked the boy up and down. 

“That’s my sister. Don't you ever touch her again you foul- " Evelyn proceeded to let out a string of insults and expletives that even made a flush of color rise in her father's pale skin. She continued her bombardment even after the boy had run away, yelling for his mother.

“Evelyn!” Draco snapped, rushing towards her.

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath. “Yeah, that’s all him.”

  
  


_ February 2006 _

Fairy lights floated all around them in the dark, as Draco took his new bride to the floor. All their loved ones circled them as they started their first dance as man and wife. Over Hermione’s head, he could see his mother weeping into a handkerchief, Pansy, Theo doting on Luna and Buckbeak. 

_ Buckbeak?  _

" You!" He broke away from Hermione and marched towards the beast. The hippogriff reared up and squawked but no one noticed. "You are not invited!" 

Buckbeak clicked his sharp beak and tilted his head as if sizing Draco up. 

"You wanna go you fucking-" 

_ Daddy!  _

Jolting awake he found himself face to face with Evelyn. She had climbed into the bed sometime in the night and had wrapped herself in her blanket next to him. 

"Were you having a bad dream?" 

"Yeah."

"Was it about a snake?" Her eyes went wide with concern.

He blinked owlishly, buying himself time to think about whether or not he wanted to tell his daughter what he was  _ really  _ dreaming.

"Yeah, there was a snake." 

Her small hand closed around his left wrist and turned his forearm toward her. Shame liquidated his insides at having her so close to something so terrible, even if he couldn't do anything about it. 

"This snake?" 

He swallowed. "That's the one. Don't touch it." Evelyn froze in alarm "It hurts when you touch it." That wasn’t a lie, the disgust at himself was reaching painful levels. 

"What happened?"

Turning his arm away gently from her grasp, he waited until it was hidden again before speaking. "I'll tell you when you're older before you go to school. Why don't you ask Tilly to start breakfast for us?" 

Thoroughly distracted Evelyn hopped down on the bed in search of the house-elf. 

Behind him Hermione shifted, wrapping her arms around his chest. Her body was warm and comforting against his. 

"Have you ever thought about getting it covered up? Her voice was still rough with sleep.

"The ink doesn’t stay, it just evaporates.." 

"Hhmmm. Then maybe something else with it. Something to symbolize you're more than the past."

"That's why I have you." 

She laughed, resting her head between his shoulder blades. "Despite wishful thinking, I can't always be right next to you." 

  
  


_ March 2006  _

"I'm honored you'd choose me to help you Draco. " Luna Lovegood, who had not changed her name after marriage, said pushing the stool she sat on with her feet. "I can't imagine this is an easy thing for you to cope with, your aura is positively bursting with colors."

"He's always like that Lu" Theo said conjuring up a chair beside her. Draco scowled at him but just got a cheeky grin in response. Luna held up the thin paper stencil to the light. "Flowers though?" 

"Yeah just random old flowers, Theo." Draco snapped. I thought they'd go complimentary to the cursed symbol of a madman I have etched into my arm. They're roses, pansies, and narcissus." 

"How come Pansy gets a tattoo and I don't? " 

"Theodore, you're making Draco’s Aura vibrate." She waved as if there were smoke clouding her vision before she laid the paper stencil across his forearm. "The good thing about magical tattoos is that they don't hurt and only take a moment. The bad part is, there's no fixing, covering, or removing it once it's on. I've never dealt with a Dark Mark before, sometimes dark magic has a way of dealing its repercussions when tampering with it. Did you know when the Dark Wizard Raczidian tried to produce a Patronus, maggots shot out from the end of his wand and ate him? They say it was because he wasn’t pure of heart." Luna said the last sentence as if it were a fact about the weather. 

Theo stilled for a second and then scooted his chair back away from the scene. Draco swallowed nervously. "My Patronus is a fox…"

Luna thought about this for a moment. "That should be good enough." 

"Right. Well, I don’t make it through this its been weird knowing you two." 

After carefully positioning the stencil on his forearm, Luna waved her wand in a scanning motion over the paper. Draco gripped the other arm of his chair, bracing himself, squeezing his eyes shut. The Dark Mark burned, making sure none of the other ink tried to obscure it but otherwise remained dormant of magic. The witch worked steadily with the most concentration he'd ever seen her muster. In only a few short minutes she spoke up. 

"All finished. Well done Draco." 

Finally daring to open his eyes, he took in his new arm. For nearly a decade the mark had haunted him, stark against his skin, a reminder of all his sins for everyone to see and condemn. Now there was something else, a living memorial to other parts of his, more than just his failures. 

"Malfoy, if you cry I'm going to cry -"

"Shut it, Theo." he looked to Luna instead. "I have more pieces in mind, can you do it before the wedding in May?" 

She answered with a grin growing across her face. 

_ April 2006 _

It was the quiet moments that made it all worth it. The minutes of still within the chaos of it all in which it was finally possible to stop and appreciate the life they'd built. 

It was the first decently warm day of the year as Hermione and Rose lay panting in the grass, exhausted from the game that had started as "tag" but morphed into some strange hybrid of other outdoor games as deemed necessary by the almost 5-year-old. 

In her darkest moments, Hermione had wondered if she if was the right type of person to be a mother. Too logical, too closely guarded with her own emotions to help shape another's. It was already hard enough to connect with adults on basis of common interests, how would she form a bond with a child who had none? Spurred on by the failure of her first marriage, fear of failing was always a haunting voice at the back of her mind.

But one look at Rose told her whatever she was doing, she was doing it right. Rose was happy, confident, brave, well rounded, and smart in her way despite hating to sit still and read. 

The girl flopped her voluminous red curls onto Hermione’s coffee-colored ones. "I know what I want for my birthday!" 

Hermione sighed and braced herself. "What is it?" 

"Can we go to one of Da's games before he retires? You, me, and Draco … Evi if she wants to come and won't spoil the game. " 

Hermione looked up at the sky, brows furrowed in confusion. "Your father's retiring from Quidditch? "

"Yeah, says he wants to go out while he's on top. I know he and Draco don't get on but they'll be far apart. Can we go?  _ Please _ ." 

The older witch fell quiet for a moment in thought. The Cannons were once again last in the league so it couldn't be as Ron claimed of wanting to “go out on top”. He'd wanted that position his entire life. What had changed? 

"It'll have to be after the wedding and the honeymoon, but I think we can do that," Hermione said after some time had passed. 

"Wicked!" And a laugh from Rose. 

  
  


Bonus reel:

“You look like hell ‘Mione.” Harry said before taking a bite of his sandwich. The cafe was packed with Ministry workers coming in for lunch. Hermione had spread of several papers scattered around her.

“I have two toddlers and work a full time job and I’m planning a wedding, that’ just how I look now Harry.” Hermione mumbled, striking through some items on a list. “I actually need to know what the likelihood is that Ginny will around.” 

“Not great, The Harpies have a killer line up.” Harry intoned, not at all looking pleased. “So probably looking at the playoffs, maybe league cup. “ He started to shred his sandwich then abruptly stopped. “Why?”

“I need a maid of honor…” She slumped back. “ I suppose I could ask Pansy but she’s already planned everything…” 

“Nah, she’s Malfoy friend. “ He looked across the booth to his tired looking friend. “I’ll do it, minus the dress. “ 

“The maid of honor throws the hen party, Harry!” 

“Perfect. I know exactly what to do -”

“Oh  _ gods,  _ no I don’t want it-”

“Really? Because I was going to take the kids out and drop you off at the library of your choice…”

  
  


“You have to walk down the aisle with Draco’s best… THAT’S IT” Hermione smacked the table. “I know what to do.” And started scribbling a note furiously on the list. “You’ll only have one job at the wedding.”

“What that?”

“When the champagne comes out, keep my mother away from Draco...she gets flirty. Speaking of flirty! Did you know about the Weasley bone broth?”

Harry spat out his drink “ We got some on our honeymoon! I thought it was a prank from George!” 


	15. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay. So she also said, you and my mother were up to something…”
> 
> “That’s another surprise. She’s around here somewhere.”
> 
> “Dammit. Not even a hint?”
> 
> “Just another hour. One more hour.”
> 
> “Just the one…I’ll see you then, Granger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO FRIENDS.  
> First of all, can I just say how much I love and appreciate you all?! OH my gosh, the continued support is amazing!  
> This year I promise to finish this fic, more polished and better than ever, thanks to the help of my wonderful alphabetaenabler Talonwillow
> 
> We are reaching, roughly, the halfway point. The next couple of chapters will lean more towards the serious side but I don't plan on changing any ^ tags so worry not.   
> But those of you who have done the math know what's coming :)  
> Without further ado: The long-awaited wedding!

_ May 13th, 2006  _

_ 10 am _

Slowly, the world came into focus as Draco opened his eyes. His head thrummed painfully with the start of an extended hangover recovery as his eyes protested the intrusion of light. 

He was on the floor of Theo's strange house, only a throw pillow under his head. Every joint ached as he pushed himself upright and took in the scene around him. 

Blaise was snoring on the couch, only in his shorts with some weird crown upon his head- which he vaguely recognized as a replica of the diadem of Ravenclaw. Looking down, he sighed with relief that he was still in his clothes from the night before, except for his shoes.. 

From his standing vantage, he could see Theo, sprawled in his bed wearing a sparkling silver dress, still dead to the world in slumber. 

Today was the day...this evening, he was finally going to marry Hermione. After years of waiting, of merging their formerly broken lives into one beautiful new one, it would be official. Happiness filled like a balloon in his chest as he made his way to the loo. 

Wrenching the door open, the balloon popped. He yelled and slammed the door back shut.

"Why the fuck is there a Blast ended Skewrt in the bathroom?!" 

_ Granger household _

_ 10:05 am  _

"Thank you for breakfast, mum, that was wonderful." Hermione brought her plate to the sink and cleaned it the Muggle way. "And thank you again for keeping the girls today. Pansy was right; a spa day before is worth having the wedding in the evening. We'll be back with plenty of time to get back to our house and get them dressed and everything. Draco should be home to help." 

Helen squeezed her daughter in a side hug. "Anything I can do to help you let me know. I know you magic people have got it all under control, but still, I'm the mother of the bride, gotta give me something to keep busy." She took Hermione's face in her hands. "I'm so happy for you and Draco. He makes you so happy." 

"He does. Truly. Thanks again, Mum." 

_ The Nott -Lovegood residence  _

_ 10:30 am _

__

"Wake the fuck up, Theodore!" Blaise shouted, wrestling the blankets from the other wizard. Draco held out a pair of trousers to Blaise, pointedly trying to keep his eyes away but they ignored. “Theo! There’s a brag ended snoot in your loo. Get rid of it.”

“Blast ended skrewt,” Corrected Draco. 

“Are you sure? That doesn’t sound right.” Blaise said, finally taking the clothes.

“Oh, I know I’m right because my own soon-to-be wife, you know the scary one- with the hair, helped pass a bill saying they couldn’t be domestically bred or kept as pets. Too temperamental, and that was  _ Granger _ , she’d keep anything that didn’t try to kill her first.” Theo was sitting up and looking down at his attire. 

“I don’t remember anything from last night...I got a stain on Luna’s dress...dammit…” Theo stood up and ripped the dress off over his head. Blaise and Draco turned away from his naked body shouting. “What does Rolf say about it?”

“Rolf?” Asked Blaise looking at Draco, who shrugged. 

“Luna’s friend, who was staying with us…weird bloke, mumbles a lot...Hufflepuff…”

“There’s no one else here, Theo…”

“ _ Fuck!  _ We have to find Rolf; he’ll know what to do.” 

_ Sirens Bay Day Spa _

_ 11:30 am _

Ginny turned toward Hermione, a magical facemask shining on her features. Pansy flipped through  _ Witch Weekly,  _ only half interested. 

“I’m so glad you could make it, Ginny. Sorry about choosing Harry as my maid...wizard of honor instead.” Hermione smiled at her long time friend as the toenail polish magically applied itself to her feet below. 

“Don’t be sorry. I’ve been a lousy friend and Aunt. I need to do better. Starting with a day like this on Malfoy’s galleons isn’t a bad way to make up for the lost time. Parkinson, why aren’t you with him? Aren’t you the best man?”

“I am his best witch, but I’m afraid Theo and Blaise insisted on the stag party being theirs. Fine by me, I don’t even want to think about what they got up to last night. Oh, champagne! Ladies?” she sent the tray floating over to Hermione and Ginny after grabbing one for herself.

“It’s a little early, Pansy…” Hermione said, failing to keep a note of longing in her voice.

“Go on and indulge!“ Ginny insisted. “I’ll stay sober and cut you off when it’s time.” 

With a sly smile, Hermione took a glass and tipped it towards her friends. “Just the one, for the nerves. Cheers.” 

  
  


_ The village of Ottery St. Catchpole  _

_ 12:04 pm  _

Theo pulled out a silver flask from his pocket. “Can’t be hungover if you’re still drunk...” and took a deep pull before offering it to Draco and Blaise. 

“I’m getting married in 5 hours, remember? I need to dig up some sobriety fast. I knew this was a terrible idea.” Blaise took a drink as Draco chided them. “So what does Rolf even look like?”

“You said he was your long lost brother last night!” Theo scoffed. “You also said he had first dibs on being the godfather of your next kid, which I take deep offense to as it’s my turn.” 

Blaise rubbed at his temples. “You two need to stop shouting right now. I don’t remember anything past Rolf saying, “You guys want to see a manticore?” Did we see a manticore? Ugh, I’ll be so mad if I blacked that out. “

“No, we didn’t get that far.  _ Someone _ pissed off all the Bowtruckles, and they started to let everything out of its padlock. Who pissed off the Bowtruckles, Draco?” Theo explained as they turned around another block of the village's cramped shops, looking for any trace of magical activity. 

“I don’t remember any of this…” Draco mumbled.

“In the suitcase! I bet he has it with him, never lets it out of his site.” Theo pointed to the post office. “ Bet that’s where he wandered off too...” 

Draco muttered. “ _ In the suitcase?”  _ to Blaise, who just shrugged. 

Rolf Scamander, as it turned out, was at the post office, gripping a haggard-looking suitcase. Draco guessed he wasn't much taller than Hermione but gave off an air that even made Luna seem level headed. He lifted a weak hand at them all in greeting and only smiled strangely when Theo insisted they head back to the house to solve  _ a little problem. _

“Oh, so you do need my help after all! Hmm, funny, that’s not what you said last night.“ Rolf’s almost invisible pale brows contracted together in a scowl. The three Slytherins looked together in alarm and confusion. “I’m just kidding guys! Of course, I’ll help you! What else are best friends for?! Oh, guess what, Draco, I found a suit in my suitcase to wear to your wedding tonight! I can be the best man!” 

“Not if Pansy kills you first.”

  
  


_ Granger - Malfoy household  _

_ 2:00 pm  _

Hermione twirled the constellation charm around her finger again. The metal was warmer than usual, and no one had heard from him,Theo or Blaise. 

“I’m sure it’s fine. Here, have another drink,” Ginny said with a nervous laugh pushing a glass of white wine into Hermione’s free hand. 

“Oh no, I can’t, you should have it. I think you’d like it.” Hermione paced around the bedroom before setting back in front of the vanity mirror again. 

Ginny took the tiniest fake sip and nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, wow! That is...I’m going to have to get more of that later. “

Hermione tilted her head in curiosity. “Ginny…” the witch flushed with light pink at her cheeks and tips of her ears. “Gin, why can’t you drink…”

“Harry said no -”

“No…”

“Mum said no…”

“Please just say it.”

“I’m pregnant, Hermione. That’s why I’m home early for the season and why I’m calling it after this season. But this is  _ your _ day, and I won’t try to overshadow you, I promise.” Ginny reached over and squeezed her hand. “I’m so sorry. I know you’ve been trying for so long now. It’ll happen. I can feel it.” 

Hermione gave her a watery smile back. “I am so happy for you. You and Harry deserve all the happiness. You don’t need to hide it from me.” 

There was a quiet knock at the door, and Helen Granger stuck her head in. “So just an update, no groom, but Pansy is on it. And um, well Evelyn had a little... _ accidental magic _ on Rose, but I handled it.”

“ _ Handled it ? _ ” 

“They were getting into it, you know how kids are, and uh, Evelyn, cut part of Rosie’s hair, but I ran her up to the shop right quick, and she just has the cutest little...bob cut...now…”

“Let me see....please…”

“Sure, sure, and just one other tiny thing, your fireplace downstairs, Narcissa’s um...face is there, and she wants to speak to Draco…”

Ginny turned to the now panicked Hermione with a huge grin. “It could be worse, you know…”

_ The Nott -Lovegood residence  _

_ 2:24 pm _

“ Watch the stinger! “

“Watch the fucking fire shooting arse!”

“I’ve sent 15 stunners at this thing!”

“Oh, don’t hurt her…” 

_ ` _

_ Granger- Malfoy residence  _

_ 3:15 pm  _

Hermione picked up one of her daughters suddenly shortened curls and let it fall limply back to her forehead. Rose looked unbothered by the whole situation even though her formerly long curls now came to her chin. Evelyn stared determinedly at the floor with an expression that looked like her father doing Occlumency. 

“I can straighten it with a charm that’ll hold for a few hours.” Ginny offered.

“Thank you. But what’s important right now is we talk about why this happened,” she turned to Rose first. “What were you fighting about?” 

“All I said is, it isn’t  _ so bad _ if Evie can’t do magic because  _ I’d never seen her do it.  _ Then parts of my hair starting coming off!”

“I told you I’m just as good as a witch as you!”

“But you can’t fly!”

“I don’t want to fly! I want to make Potions like Daddy, which is an important job -”

“Boring!”

“Rose! Evelyn!” Hermione held out her hand, and both girls stopped at once. “You’re both brilliant little witches with different talents. But we don’t ever use magic against each other, do you understand?” 

“But- “

“Do you understand?”

“Yes, mummy,” Rose mumbled before turning back towards her grandmother. 

“Yes, mummy,” repeated Evelyn. “Sorry, Rosie. I won’t do it again.” She shot her a deadly glare then looked up at Hermione. "You're still going to get married, right? And I can still go to the party?" 

“Of course you can. There’s nothing I want more than to marry your father right now; nothing can change that.” Hermione picked her up and squeezed her close. 

“Then you can be my mum forever,” Evelyn mumbled into her shoulder.

“Always.” Hermione kissed her on the head and put her down.“ You two go get ready, please? Go with your grandmother... Ginny stay here with me a minute, please?” 

The kids left the room, picking up right where they left off. 

“What’s up ‘Mione?”

The curly-haired witch embraced her best friend. “ I need to cry about that before I go see what Narcissa wants!” 

_ Granger- Malfoy residence  _

_ 3:30 pm. _

Pansy stared daggers at her best friends and former housemates. Blaise had a thick coat of burn paste on one cheek while Theo’s arm was wrapped in a bandage. Draco stared back, unblinking.

“Well, ” she prompted.

“We’re here, aren’t we? With plenty of time to spare too.”

Pansy continued to stare. “I know better than to ask, but I will say that if this wedding, that I’ve so carefully planned for over a year now- is raided by Aurors because of you three, you’d better hope they take you to Azkaban.” 

There was a general murmur of agreement. “Now you two -'' she pointed to Blaise and Theo -” Need to go pretty each other up. Draco you need to try to calm your nervous bride, it’s making her….” Pansy gestured wildly around her head.” Voluminous. Also you should know your mother is here and she and Hermione were up to something so your alibi forever happened better be good.” 

Draco sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples. “It’s better than the skrewt, I suppose.” 

_ 4:00 pm _

“Granger…don’t open the door...just listen.”

“Draco! I swear to Circe! Where were you?! Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine...everyone’s fine…”

“I know what you mean. I wish I could see you.”

“Just an hour to go, love. Are you calmer? Pansy said you were anxious.”

“Oh yes, I’m fine just...emotional…”

“Okay. So she also said, you and my mother were up to something…”

“That’s another surprise. She’s around here somewhere.”

“Dammit. Not even a hint?”

“Just another hour. One more hour.”

“Just the one…I’ll see you then, Granger.”

_ 5:00pm  _

The gardens were covered in shining gold fairy lights, floating serenely in the late afternoon sun. White folding chairs faced a floral archway covered in white English roses and pale pink Peonies. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood at the center with Draco waiting off to the side, hands folded in front of him. Ginny shepherded a silently fighting James and Rose down the aisle followed by Albus and Evelyn. The latter waved to everyone they passed, the former looking as if he’d never been more nervous in his young life. After them, Pansy and Harry followed and took their spots. The subdued music swelled to a crescendo, and the attendee’s gasped softly in unison.

On the arm of her father, Hermione wore a soft pink tulle ball gown with a sweetheart neckline, with the constellation necklace resting just below her collarbone. The full skirt made her look as if she was gliding with every step. Her curls were pinned back in a chignon, making the smile on her face even brighter. 

Draco stared openly for longer than was becoming, then blinked furiously, managing to tear away for just a second. Hermione fanned at her eyes to keep from crying as they got closer. 

As Hermione’s father untangled their arms, he caught Draco’s eye and mumbled. “I would say take care of her, but I know it’s you who ought to be warned. Watch out for that right hook son, she’ll break your nose.” Everyone in earshot laughed.

Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke to them with his magically amplified voice. “We are all here today to witness not only a marriage or a family coming together, but history for the magical community. Our oldest family lines, joining our newest. They bond together under the greatest magic we have. In this union, we can see that anything is possible, and conflict can be triumphed, with love. Normally I would perform the bonding spell. But Hermione has elected to perform it herself- something I don’t recommend unless you happen to be Hermione Granger.” He shrugged as the crowd laughed again. 

Hermione ruffled her skirt around until she pulled out her wand from a hidden pocket. She summoned something that looked like a pebble from Narcissa’s hand in the front row and enlarged it as it sat between them. “ It’s a foundation stone from the manor. It carries with it all the old magic from your ancestors. I know that’s where you wanted to do this-” 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be. Nowhere,” Draco’s voice was raw with emotion. 

She swiped another few tears as they fell and nodded. He took one of the girls in each hand as Hermione circled them, drawing runes in the air and her steps leaving a golden ring around them. The runes floated to circles, illuminating in the air more brightly each time until the air was filled with symbols. The circles rippled out like a disturbance in calm waters with every steps she took, around and around seven times. Stopping in front of Draco she held out her hand and as he took it, cords bounded their hands and vanished. A sound like a cracking sonic boom rip through the air and everything stilled.

Kingsley started the applause, and the rest awoke from their stunned silence to join in.“That’s a bonding spell!” he boomed, and people laughed again. 

“That was so cool, Mum!” Rose shrieked. “DO IT AGAIN.”

“No, that was scary, and I want cake!” whined Evelyn.

Kingsley spoke over the kids. “Well, I think that about covers it. You may kiss to seal your bonding spell!” 

Draco stroked her cheek tenderly before they met for a passionate kiss. They seemed to pour all the emotion of the day into the other before someone shouted. “Okay! That’s enough! Get a room!” 

***

Lucius glared at the tapestry hanging in his study. Unlike the Blacks monstrosity that covered entire walls, the Malfoy’s only followed one direct line down. One child, a son, born to each in turn. 

Until now. His stomach churned as the magic in the fibers made the images shift around to accommodate the new occupants. The silver hoop that once contained Astoria’s profile facing Draco’s shifted to the opposite side, a gold line connecting them to Evelyn’s name and profile. 

A new circle appeared, featuring the profile of a distinctly curly hair witch with a name already underneath hers. 

Hermione Granger's profile now faced Draco's with the name "Rose Granger Weasley'' below it. Lucius began to feel a mix of anger and panic rising as the tapestry kept shifting, beyond what any other single name featured. The once, the long thin woven fabric had to widen itself to accommodate all the new names. 

Three empty spaces appeared below the conjoined names. No Malfoy had ever had four children, let alone half-bloods. Then again Evelyn was the first daughter featured. What if they were all daughters, and the name died out in shame? What if they were all squibs, and the Malfoy name-  _ his name- _ was forever associated with failure, with the unextraordinary. He prodded the tapestry with his wand a few times, hoping to not see more- or moreover, hoping it was just a hallucination. 

It was no use. The tapestry remained unmoving for the time being. He felt the eyes of all the ancestors in the portrais above him, judging and condemning him in their stares. 

That night, as unbridled anger raged through, he took the tapestry down and had it sent up to the attic in an unmarked box by a house-elf. No one would ever know...no one would ever need to know…

***

  
  


All the floating lights and candles shone brightly against the now pitch-black sky. Hermione let her head drop against her new husband’s chest as they revolved slowly on the wooden dance floor in the center of the reception area. His thumb stroked her back in a soothing motion. 

“Tired?”

“Yes, but content. Pansy did a good job, didn’t she?”

“Yes, she did. But that spell… Hermione...that was incredible…”

She hummed happily at his praise. “Oh, that old thing? Just a little fusion of several runic spells and modern bonding spells, mixed with some of the enchantments on old establishments like the manor-”

Draco huffed. “Just a little something.”

“Hmm. We do have to consummate it, though. To be official. In case you had other plans tonight.” She tilted her head up to give him a playful smile. As they turned, she saw Helen and Rob wave with a sleeping Rose on Rob’s shoulder. 

“What happened to her hair…” Draco muttered. 

“I’ll tell you when you tell me what happened to Theo’s arm.”

“Nevermind, her hair looks nice.” 

Hermione stopped their movement and smoothed his charcoal dress robes under her palms. “I’m glad we planned this whole color scheme just so I could see you in these. It was worth it.” Draco chuckled and brushed a light kiss against her lips. Her voice dropped to a fervent whisper. “But now I think it’s time to get you out of them.” 

“Let’s make our exit then -”

“I think that spell should do the trick for having our baby too. I can feel it, Draco, can’t you?” her fingers wrapped tighter, almost desperately around his robes.

He clenched his jaw nervously. “Let’s just enjoy tonight. Don’t worry about that. It’ll happen.” 

She nodded solemnly, letting go and taking a deep breath to regain herself. “Of course. You’re right. Let’s enjoy this night for what it is. “


	16. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione doesn't want to give up. Draco tries to learn muggle things and Rose learns the fine art of road rage. Evelyn listens in on some gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW for this chapter:*** Infertility struggles and talk of struggling with grief. But if you've made it this far you know there's a very happy ending waiting in just the next chapter, I promise. I wanted a story reflective of real life, and sometimes that includes the low points. If you wish to skip this one I understand, the next chapter is finished and on its way shortly.
> 
> And yes there's a nod to Alan Rickman at the end. 
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely alphabetaenabler TalonWillow.

_ June 5th, 2006  _

Hermione faced herself in the reflection of the mirror above the sink. She poked and prodded her face for any clues of what was happening inside her body and found nothing- or really, nothing she could convince herself was a real sign.

_ Unfailingly logical.  _ Isn't that what people always said about her? Didn't they always compliment her deduction and reasoning? Isn't that what made her so successful? 

_ This _ wasn't logical. It made no sense; it had no reason. She and Draco were young and perfectly happy. They each had a child from another marriage;  _ why wasn't it happening for them.  _

She'd hoped the bonding ritual would tip the odds in their favor. It had definitely worked; both of them were more at ease with wandless magic. And the sex was  _ incredible  _ when her mind wasn't overridden with facts and figures from advice she'd read, both muggle and magical. 

He'd given her this life; a home, children, and a second chance at being with someone she loved. She could give him this in return, she could, and she would.

" _ Foetus Reveilo."  _ She waved the wand in a scanning motion over her abdomen. Nothing happened, not even the slightest flicker. Again and again, she tried, using different inflections on the incantation...nothing.

"Granger," Draco's wary voice came through the bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just...I need-" her voice cracked. Draco made to push open the door, but she sealed it shut with a jab of her wand. She tried to spell a few more times as the sound of Draco leaning against the door made clear he wasn't going anywhere. 

"Hermione …"

"I'm just doing it wrong-" 

"Doubt it." 

Tears fell heavily from her face as she admitted defeat for the day. Leaving the bathroom, she shuffled the few steps to fold into his arms. 

"Happy birthday," she mumbled against him as their magic hummed happily at being in contact.

"Thank you." He kissed the top of her head, running his long fingers through her curls. 

"I wanted to give you - " 

"I know. I know I want it too. If it happens, then fine, but-" he tilted her chin up to look him in the eye, gently caressing her with his thumb. " I just want to enjoy what we have. It’s already far more than I deserve." 

Hermione shook her head with a weak smile. "We've fought for this Draco...we've earned the right to whatever happiness we want." His lips pressed tightly together. "Yes, you have too. You've fought to change, challenged your parents to do the same...you have a Weasley as a stepchild." She brought him in for a lingering kiss, pouring everything into it. "You know me, I don't give up." 

"Gryffindors." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. 

"Stuck with me now, Malfoy. Come on, let’s open your birthday present before work. Rose helped me pick it out."

*** 

Draco turned the tickets repeatedly while Rose punched the air excitedly, shouting at the top of her lungs. 

"Cannon's versus Falcons, this Saturday…in the Minister's box…." 

Hermione combed her hair back nervously. "Kingsley wasn't interested in going… I had to challenge his intern to a duel...he backed down, of course...I know it's not the Cup, but they are good seats, and of course, we can go back and meet the Cannon's-" 

"Rather not -"

"I figured. I know it's not -" 

"Granger-" 

"And we can do something else if -" 

" _ Hermione. _ " She stopped talking and met his eyes across the table, where he was grinning broadly at her. "This is perfect. Thank you." 

_ But it's not a baby,  _ something whispered in her mind. 

**** 

_ July 2006  _

The following month came and went with no changes. Hermione found herself performing the pregnancy detection charm multiple times a week with sheer dumb hope cheering her on. 

After asking around, she managed to secure a meeting with St. Mungo's leading magical fertility specialist and insisted on coming alone. 

Now she clung to the edge of the exam table, fingers curling in and out of the cheap leather. A projection of her body hovered in the corner, almost entirely normal, except for a single red orb over where her uterus would be. 

The Healer came in; a kind-faced witch with a stack of paperwork and several glowing bottles. 

"Ms. Granger?" 

"Granger-Malfoy." 

"Oh, hyphenated again, I see." 

Hermione gave her a terse smile. "Please, call me Hermione. " 

"Yes, Ms. Granger. I like to focus on the positive. First of all, Mr. Malfoy comes from a magically powerful line and has an heir so- " 

"He has a daughter, not that antiquated traditions matter -" 

"So I doubt there's anything wrong with him-" 

"Clearly, you don't live with him." Hermione deadpanned. 

"Furthermore, we seemed to have come across an abnormality on your scan. But Ms. Granger, you mustn’t worry, we have lots of options for a witch like yourself. You and Mr. Malfoy will have your son soon enough."

Wishing she had opted for a muggle solution; instead, she took the paperwork stack, and the Healer started her explanation. 

***

“I don’t like the color -” Evelyn’s nose turned up at the image on the computer screen.

“Well, I can fix that later,” Draco mumbled, reading the description on the side. The image featured a selection of luxury cars, which Hermione insisted were far too expensive. Still, his father in law insisted that her car was a bucket of rust with equal enthusiasm and needed replacing. She had refused outright.

But Malfoy’s shouldn’t be seen in anything called as such. Granger could keep her rust bucket if it made her happy, but he would not be seen in it again.

“Click there where it says ‘Colors’. “ 

“I did. Nothing happened. I think the mice is broken.“

Evelyn huffed. “Click the arrow, and it’s just a  _ mouse,  _ daddy. Oh, pink!” 

“ Silver?”

“Boring.”

“Well, it’s my money, so boring it is then. Oh, wait... this one only has the two seats…” 

“Nowhere to put my baby brother then.”

Draco turned very slowly towards his daughter. “Nowhere to put  _ you.  _ And where did you get that idea?”

“IT IS TRUE THEN!” Evelyn squealed with glee. “I heard Aunt Pansy and aunt Daffy talking about it. When’s he get here? Can I name him? Can I pick out clothes for him?” 

He leaned back in the chair and folded his arms over his chest. “It’s more complicated than that. But what would you name him?” 

“Scorpius,” she answered right away as the Floo went off, “Mummy’s home, close the screen.”

“I am-“

“The red ‘x.’ You’re clicking wrong!”

“You turn it off. I’ll stall her.” 

He hurried out to the sitting room to see Hermione had already sat down on the couch, hunched over and crying. 

Wrapping her up in his arms, he leaned her against his chest, letting her tears spill on him. 

“I take it the Healer didn’t go well…” 

“It was awful, Draco. I don’t know what -” she picked her head up. “I don’t want Evelyn to hear any of this…”

“Right. Tilly!” The house-elf appeared, a bowl of chocolate truffles and tissues in hand. “Please have Evelyn go up to her room. Give her the chocolate if you must.” The elf nodded and vanished. 

“Oh, by the way, you’re freed!” Hermione choked

“She says we’ll need her one day...I don’t know what she means by it...anyway, the Healer…” 

The witch sat up and pulled the papers and potions out of her bag. “This explains, in excruciating detail, what’s wrong with me and the side effects of using fertility potions. This is the standard potion,” she held up one dark pink vial. “And this.” she held up a glowing blue vial, and her hand shook. “Is for anxiety, because apparently, I seem very worked up about  _ something. _ “ She slammed the paperwork on her knee. “I can’t imagine what!” 

Draco took the little glass. “You don’t need this. We don’t need any of this...we can just -” 

"I won’t do it! These side effects are insane! and I've already messed up the timeline for my career, already been divorced, I don't want to  _ fail _ at this too." She sobbed even harder into her hands, curling away from him. 

Draco tried several times, in vain, to press her in close again. Giving up, he settled for putting a hand on her back and carding his fingers through his hair. " You haven't failed at anything…" 

She waved him away. " Stop! I won't take them! Just give me a minute please!" 

_ September 2006  _

The car stopped and started again as someone honked loudly behind them. 

"Yeah, alright, fuck off! " Draco yelled, starting the car again. 

"Yeah, fuck off!" Screamed Rose from the back seat. 

"Rosie don't yell at them. Go like this." From the front passenger seat, Rob waved a middle finger at the car as it swerved around them. 

"Thank you again for teaching me to drive," Draco mumbled as the car turned very slowly around the block. 

"Thank  _ you _ for the new car. Helen nearly fainted. People usually don't buy them in pairs. Turn left…. Your other left...that's alright, we'll go around again." He put his glasses back on. "How's Hermione doing?" 

Draco shook his head and then tilted it back towards Rose. The truth of the matter was Hermione had grown deeply depressed since the visit to the Healer. Draco had been dropping hints about her stopping their efforts in trying, but she wouldn’t hear of it.

"She took some time off work…"

"My Hermione?" 

"Yeah. Around her annual review and everything." 

"That's not like her…”

" No, it's not." 

The muggle man seemed to consider this, then glanced behind him to Rose listening in before trying to change the subject. "Now, am I going to get to witness another fight like the one between your father and Arthur?" 

"I had forgotten about that…" Draco felt heat creep into his face. "Sorry about…the things he said."

"I remember seeing a terrified little boy getting dragged away down the alley by the elbow too. It's in the past now. Left this time, there we go. Holy tits, that's an improvement from the last house." Rob pointed to a driveway that Draco inched into. The large Tudor house was not what either of them had been expecting. 

"Cannons had an alright season in the end … don't tell him I said that; I'll deny it." He stared at Ron Weasley's new house for a second, as Rose tried to free herself from the backseat. "Mines bigger," he muttered, letting her out while his father in law laughed and said he'd stay in the car. 

Ron came loping down the path from the front door, waving at them. "Malfoy, hang on. Got something to say to you." Draco squared his shoulders, ready for another fight. "You really go through with it? Marrying her?" 

Draco held up his hand to show a wedding ring glinting in the sunlight. 

"Congrats then, I suppose."

"And to you, on the house." 

"Yeah, well...time to settle down and get serious, innit? I've wanted to sit down with 'Mione and see if I can't get more time with Rose, but she's been a bit off. I know I haven’t been the most involved, but...things are changing.”

On cue, the front door open and Lavender Brown stuck her head out and waved to Draco. She emerged fully on the front step in an oversized Cannon’s jersey, the scars left by Greyback almost a decade ago adorning her smiling face. 

“Settling down, huh?” Draco gave a single wave back to the witch. “I’ll relay the message Weasley, got to be off.” 

He hugged Rose goodbye and let her run off to her father. When he got seated in the car, Rob clapped him on the shoulder. 

"That was good! No one threw a punch!" 

  
  


***

Draco was grateful Daphne had started taking her niece on Sundays for “lessons” like dancing, French, and etiquette. Without all the pureblood rhetoric trash that had accompanied his upbringing. He needed to speak to Hermione alone.

Pushing open the bedroom door revealed his wife, still in her pajamas- oversized t-shirt and shorts, tear-strewn face locked on a book open against her legs. 

“Everything go alright?” she asked, marking her place. 

“Yeah, it went fine. Got there in one piece and didn’t start an international incident, so overall a success.” Hermione gave him a weak smile as he toed off his shoes and climbed onto his side of the bed. She curled her body around his. 

“Granger.” 

“Hmm…”

“I think we should stop trying. It’s too much on you. Let’s just enjoy the kids we do have.” His throat felt heavy, and he spoke towards the ceiling. Being this upfront and intentional with his feelings was new and uncharted territory. He’d never learned just to voice things outright but to instead scheme and manipulate until the odds turned in his favor. She made it easier to be brave, but it didn’t take away all of the fear. 

She sat up, looking shocked. “What happened to ambitious? What happened to cunning and ruthless? To stop at nothing until you got what you wanted.”

“I have what I want.”

“But not _ everything… “  _

He sat up too, words failing him as he tried to piece together everything that was clambering for attention. “This is  _ everything.  _ This isn’t a cell or a grave in Azkaban like I thought I would end up in after the war. I keep toeing the line to stay out of because one misstep sends me there, away from you, away from our daughters, forever. This isn’t a life of service to a madman I thought would be my future ten years ago.” He grabbed Hermione’s hand before she could get up, probably to retreat from the solemn truth of his word. “It’s not even the life of loneliness I thought I would have after Astoria died. Ambition isn’t always wanting to be Minister for fucking Magic. For me, it’s pulling myself out of a hell hole again and again even when I didn’t want to. Right now, it’s about not going back down in there because I lose you. I don’t know if I can do it again, Hermione. I want to stop trying.“

“I...I don’t want you to hold it against me.“ she blinked away fresh tears. “If it never happens. I don’t want you to resent me. I want so much with you...and I can’t stand the thought that we’ll wake up in another few years and suddenly regret everything…”

Draco rushed to her side and cupped her face in his hands. “I already told you, this is everything. You are everything." 

She sobbed again, curling her hands into his shirt as if needing him for support. "I hate this, I hate this so much." 

Instinctively his hand went to her shoulders and made the same soothing gesture it always did. Hermione gave a few more gasping breaths and started to still. "I love you." Her voice was depleted of emotion. 

"Always." He answered back. 


	17. Just when you give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But...they had been trying for ages, with nothing to show. Perhaps it was just her imagination getting the better of her.
> 
> Mumbling the incantation, she scanned herself, again and again, the same faint light appearing each time. For the millionth time that year, happy tears pricked at her eyes.
> 
> Of course, it happened as soon as they stopped trying; of course, it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I can't thank you all enough for your continued love, comments, and kudos on this epic saga. They really do uplift and inspire me to get this thing going!  
> Second of all, a big ol' thank you to my Beta TalonWillow for keeping me and this story in check!

_ October 2006  _

“Let me see it…” 

Hermione took a deep, calming breath and shifted her mass of hair to the side of her head nervously. “It’s not much. Nothing like what you have.” Her eyes moved to the sleeve of magical tattoos covering Draco’s arm. 

“Obviously.“ He leaned over her body, resting his weight on his arms, and let his hand skim over curves to fall on the waistband of her skirt. “May I?” She gave a single nod, fixing her eyes on the ceiling. 

Cool air hit the skin of her hips as Draco carefully tugged the skirt down to expose all of her new tattoo. Tiny symbols decorated the inside of her left hip, etched in silver, so they stood out on her skin.

“Runes.” He mused, tracing them gently with his fingers,“ Should have known. I think I know what it’s for, but I can tell your itching to tell me. Go on, lecture me.” 

She huffed. “It’s not a lecture if it’s just a simple explanation. It's an ancient fertility spell, but there are no records of it being used in modern times. It was found in a burial site of what appeared to be a very well-loved witch...I know it’s vain - it’s ...I can’t think when you do that…” His hands had wandered up to tease the skin at the top of her ribs, skating around her breasts. His hips had wedged between hers, rucking the skirt up further. She groaned as he stopped and pushed the skirt up all the way.

“Try. I like it when you talk about things you’re passionate about…”

“I don’t....we don’t ...don’t you rip those. We’re going to spend an entire vault on knickers at this rate - “

“Worth it.” But still, he shimmied them down her thighs gently. “Tell me what the spell says.” 

“It says… well it’s debated because...I think it means…  _ gods. Please do that again- “ _

“Keep talking…”

“It was just that her children and her family were everything, and she’d do anything to protect them all and to please bless her with more. Some suggest that included a stepchild, which is why I thought of it so often.” She said it all very quickly, gripping the sheets tight between her fingers as Draco continued his teasing. “It’s really just symbolic on me. Now will you  _ please - “ _

“But we’re just getting started…” 

_ November 2006 _

Hermione’s finger shook, gripping her wand as she stared down at her belly. Softer than it had been the first time she’d performed this spell, something felt so familiar. 

But...they had been trying for ages, with nothing to show. Perhaps it was just her imagination getting the better of her.

Mumbling the incantation, she scanned herself, again and again, the same faint light appearing each time. For the millionth time that year, happy tears pricked at her eyes.

Of course, it happened as soon as they stopped trying; of course, it did. 

She plotted countless ways to tell Draco. Maybe she could record it? What if he wasn’t as thrilled as she hoped he would be? Perhaps she could find a sweet and personal memento to mark the occasion. 

But first, this baby was demanding food. Opening the bathroom door, she saw her husband, laying his robes for the day out on the bed, in just a pair of low slung shorts, hair still tousled from sleep. 

“You alright, Granger?” 

“I’m pregnant.” The words spilled out before she could stop them, escaping on the winds, ruining all her best ideas. “Just now. Dammit. Forget I said that -”

He dropped the robes in his hands and stared at her. “ You want me to forget that?! Are you mad?!”

“I’m not a good liar!” she stomped her foot petulantly. 

“No one said you were!“ he laughed. “Are you serious? “ She nodded vigorously, crying full-on. He rushed to her side and picked her up, locking them in a kiss.

“Don’t jostle me too much; I’m a bit...Do we have any blueberry scones? Nevermind, I’ll get the ones at work. Are you...are you crying?”

He sniffed heavily. “No, of course not. I just can’t believe this is happening.” He put her down carefully. “When do we tell the kids? Do you want to go to the Healer first - “

“Let’s tell everyone on Christmas. The kids will never keep a secret, and I do want to see a mediwitch first to confirm first. But before anything else, I really really need tea and scone…Oh,  _ Merlin, _ I can’t believe I’m doing this again.” 

“Just once more.”

“That’s it.” 

_ December 2006  _

Hermione discreetly downed a vial of anti-nausea potion while Draco watched her out of the corner of his eye. She shuddered at the medicinal taste, but Floo travel made her ill these days. 

“I can do it better.” He muttered out of the corner of his mouth. 

“That’s what the nurse prescribed. Are you a nurse, Draco?” 

“No Granger, I’m not because your Auror’s - “

“I know I know  _ wouldn't know a poison from their own arseholes _ . And they aren’t my Auror’s yet; that’s next on the list.” 

Evelyn came into the room with her giant “ _ Pop up book of Dragons.“ _ Tucked under one arm, pulling on gloves, with all the elegance she could muster. “I’m ready to be seen now.” 

Draco shook his head and bent down to help her with the gloves. “We’ll only be at the Burrow for a second.” She gave him a look as if she very much doubted it as he straightened up. “Are you  _ ready  _ ?” He asked pointedly to Hermione.

“Yes. I am. Are you?” She asked, fiddling with the lower buttons on her coat. 

“You two keep talking like that, and it’s making me nervous,” Evelyn said, looking at the pair of them. 

“Alright. The Burrow!” Hermione called out, throwing the Floo powder and stepping through. 

The tiny house was an explosion of noise and color compared to their own home. Greetings and “Happy Christmas” were shouted as George immediately cornered Draco with the words, “How’d you like to be even richer, Malfoy? Got an investment opportunity for you - “

“No.“ Cut in Hermione before being dragged away into the kitchen.

“We’ll talk tomorrow,“ muttered Draco as George gave him a knowing wink. 

In the kitchen, everyone was talking over one another excitedly. “Gin. I need to make an announcement.” Hermione squeezed the other witches’ hand. Her mouth fell open as her face lit up.

“Really?! Well, I have no idea what it could be! Let’s find out, shall we?” Then with impressive speed, Ginny rounded up her entire family, shepherding them back into the sitting room.

Hermione looked out at the sea of Weasley’s, including her own daughter on Molly’s lap, minus Ron. Evelyn hovered still nervously behind Draco’s legs. 

“Well, I won’t skate around it. I just wanted to tell you all once, and please don’t tell the  _ Prophet,  _ yet, that I’m pregnant.“ She smiled widely, flooded with relief to say the words out loud finally. 

Ginny was loudest with a happy squeal. “You’re going to get your boy, and I’m going to get my girl!” 

Evelyn shouted, “FINALLY! I’VE BEEN WAITING AGES!” 

Over the din of other mixed enthusiastic responses, Hermione heard Rose ask, “ What’s per-nant?” To Molly. The older witch responded with, “It means you’re going to have a half brother or sister! Isn’t that exciting ?”

“Half?” 

“Well, they won’t have the same daddy as you, so it’s only half. Just like Evelyn is only your step-sister because she had a different mommy and daddy. All your uncles and Ginny are full siblings because me and Grandad are their parents. 

“But it doesn’t matter.” Hermione injected. “It doesn’t matter at all. We’re all a family, and we love you all just the same.” She helped Rose hop down from Molly’s lap. “We need to go now.” 

“I was just explaining how it is. She has to learn one day they aren’t her  _ real family  _ like we are!“

“That’s not true, Molly! “Hermione snapped, louder than the rest of the room. “You are not her mother, and you are not qualified to explain our family dynamics. By the way, it’s only because Ron is her father I didn’t launch an investigation into you drugging me -”

“That’s an old family recipe!”

“Well, forgive me if I’m not interested in being subjected to those old ideas against my will. I’m not a new blushing bride in an arranged marriage. I am my own witch, with my own, brash muggle-born ideas about how family works. It doesn’t matter whose half, step or whatever in my home. Blood doesn’t mean anything to us, not after what I’ve …. _ we’ve _ been through.” She huffed, hoisted Rose on her hip, winded and sick to her stomach. Without taking her eyes off Molly, she shouted. “Draco! We’re leaving. Let’s go! You can see her at Ron’s until you apologize to all of us.” 

_ January 2007 _

"Good afternoon Mr.Malfoy and Mrs. Granger -Malfoy, I'll be your Healer for the duration of your pregnancy. You can call me Healer Bones or just Susan if you'd like." 

"Susan...we've known each other since we were eleven." Hermione chuckled at the strawberry blonde witch. 

"I know, but that's the first time I've got to say that!" Susan squealed and did a little dance in place. "Thank you both for letting me take you on as my first solo patient!"

Draco pointed to her, "Ravenclaw...right?"

Susan laughed. "You always did have a sharp sense of humor, Malfoy." 

She turned her back for a minute, and Hermione threw him a reproachful look. 

"I honestly don't remember her-" 

"Well, think of something-"

Susan turned back around. "So if you'll just lie back on the table, very good, and I will just -" she performed a set of complicated wand motions above Hermione. An ultrasound like image appeared, a tiny fluttering ball of light in the center. "Magical signature is nice and strong, a good indication of health." She poked and prodded the image to see more angles. "So I'm going to put your estimated due date on August 2nd, but remember that's just an estimation; babies are rarely born on their due dates." 

"Evelyn went a solid week over." Draco mused, unable to take his eyes off the light. 

"Oh no, we won't be doing that. No, thank you." Hermione mumbled. "That's awfully close to Harry's birthday. That'd be so cute!" 

"No son of mine is sharing a birthday with any of the Potters." He groused. 

Susan snorted, and both of them turned their attention back to her. "Oh, I just think it's funny how you're so sure it's a boy. Babies never do as we expect them to." 

Draco glared at the Healer. "I remember you now. You spliched yourself in apparition lessons."

Susan didn't bat an eyelash towards him, shrinking the image down and producing a picture for Hermione. "And you were an adorable bouncing ferret." 

Hermione smiled broadly. "I think this is the start to something wonderful, Healer Bones." 


	18. It's a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoys find out the gender of their long awaited bundle of joy. Lucius keeps his secrets. Harry just wants a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I cannot say thank you enough for the kudos and comments they are so loved and appreciated. There might be a slight delay in updates for a minute, I've been ill for a hot minute :(
> 
> And once again TalonWillow is the bestest Alphabetaenabler ever

_ March 2007 _

Harry blinked slowly at the overwhelming stack of paperwork tottering on his “ in” basket. Being Squadron leader and climbing up the rank to Head Auror had been a lot more desk time than he could have ever imagined. 

It was warm and quiet in here. Lily had moved on from little newborn cries to full-blown screams, so he could do with a nap-just a little nap-make it look like he was reading up on some laws.

He’d just opened the book when a brisk knock and a sudden entrance ripped his hopes away. 

“Potter. I need your signature on this letter of recommendation I wrote to Robards for an assistant. I’m taking extended paternity leave, so the department should prepare for that. I’m sure you all will be in my Floo every day. Were you...were you napping?” Draco shoved the letter under Harry’s nose and commandeered a chair across from his desk. 

“No,” Harry grumbled, straightening his glasses and reading the letter. “ I see you’ve already filled in my opinion for me as well, great. Theo Nott?Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Technically, he’s more qualified than me- having a mastery. But in actual practicality, he’s married to Luna and prone to her...traveling whims…” He rolled his eyes. “But she’s off in the Himalayas for quite some while so he needs something to do during the day.”

Harry blinked slowly. “Are they...alright?”

Draco shook his head. “They are sickeningly happy and don’t believe in ever locking the floo. Unfortunately I witnessed it for myself…” he cringed. “Theo just hates the cold. They write very detailed letters, though.” 

“Better you than me.” He signed the letter with a flourish. “Anything else?” 

We need a keeper since Isaac aged out last year, and we still never properly replaced Teddy. James will age out next year as well, so we should look for an alternate for him . Any chance of getting Albus on a broom yet?”

Harry shook his head. “Any luck with Evelyn?”

“Hates it. Might have to move Rose to another team then…” He carded a hand through his hair, thinking for a moment. 

“There’s someone else that could -”

“Don’t say it -”

“Parents would love for a pro -”

“You’d best be talking about your wife then, Potter.” 

“Awfully hard to travel with a baby…”

Draco ripped the letter out of Harry’s hand and stood. “No. I made this from the ground up. I did this for Rose. Not him.”

Harry leaned back in his chair. “Ron’s got just as much right to do things for her too. You've always been the first for a lot of things. Who taught her to feint? To throw off when she’s being tailed? How to roll?” 

“I did.”

“Who bandaged her first injury?”

“Me.”

“That’s right. And who taught her to dive?”

“....that was you…”

Harry laughed. “Yeah. Hermione’s still upset at me. Now she can yell at someone else too. The point is I think it may be time to hand over the purple team to someone else. At least until the next kids are ready to fly.” 

Draco ground his jaw in thought. “Fine, but only until then. “ 

_ April 2007 _

“Sorry...sorry I’m late!” Susan came running into her office, crashing into a footstool and swearing as her foot collided with it. “I was helping with a delivery of triplets! Needed all hands on deck obviously, and the last baby…” she took in a gulp of air, pulling her hair back from her face.“Got  _ Stuck. _ Decided to come out arse first...that poor woman. My Circe…took twice as long as the first two combined.” 

Hermione crossed her legs and cringed in sympathetic pains, clutching the edge of the table. Draco stared at a blank space on the wall, trying to occlude the images that came to mind. 

Susan gathered herself and stood over Hermione. “Everything going ok? Nothing unusual to report?” Hermione shook her head in response.

“No. The morning sickness has passed, and I feel great, actually. “

“Felt any kicking yet?”

“Oh yes, but it stops every time he goes to feel. Must be a boy to be this stubborn,” she couldn’t barely contain the excitement in her voice.

Susan made some notes in her chart. “Wonderful. Well, let’s find out then, shall we?” Performing the same complex movements as last time, the image reappeared, this time featuring the form of a baby instead of just an orb. “Hello, baby….Granger-Malfoy?”

“Just...just Malfoy…” Hermione said quietly, wiping away a few happy tears that were escaping. Draco had both hands wrapped around her one, staring again in awe. 

“Alright, baby Malfoy, oh...legs are crossed… let’s see if we can just...-” The Healer prodded Hermione’s belly with her wand. The baby responded with a sharp kick without unfolding its legs. “Try talking to it, Draco.”

Feeling supremely stupid but encouraged by Hermione’s enthusiastic nods, Draco leaned in to the top of her belly. “Hi. It’s daddy...do you think you could, uncross your legs...just for a second, so we know what to name you? Please?” There was a sharp kick, hard enough for Hermione to hiss in pain. Draco leaned in closer. “Look, I know it’s unbecoming of a Malfoy, but it’s just the three of us...“ 

The baby stilled just for a second, then rolled on its side, showing just its back to them. Hermione prodded the sides of her belly. “Hello in there...your Grans won’t leave me alone about what we’ll call you...Oh, my gods. Look it’s a…” 

“I knew it…” Susan mused, pausing in her note-taking. 

_ *** _

Teddy’s birthday party raged in full force all around them. Draco had long disappeared with the kids leaving Hermione to be cornered by Narcissa, Andromeda, and Ginny. She sipped her water, pretending not to know why they were staring at her.

“Can I help you?” she responded coolly to their stares. 

“Well...out with it....” Andromeda insisted. “Ginny was shouting “ Finally Lily!” from the Healers office as soon as she knew, but we haven’t heard a word from you…” 

“Healthy.” Hermione mused, watching the other witches get increasingly frustrated. “Hopefully born the right way ‘round.”

“Dora tried to come out feet first.” Andromeda winced. “The midwife had me rolling like a beached whale to get her right.“

Narcissa sighed heavily. “Draco was born at 3 am with hardly enough time to get the Healer. Mostly leg, but cute as the devil.” 

“That hasn’t changed.” Hermione laughed.

“Yes, we all know you’re head over heels! Tell us, Hermione!” Ginny had lost her patience. Baby Lily was being passed around to give her a much-needed break as making the jump from 2 to three had proven more than she anticipated.

She sighed and rested an arm on the crest of her belly. “It’s a Lyra. I let Draco name her since he’ll be vastly outnumbered by witches - “ Ginny and Andromeda let out exclamations of happiness, while Narcissa touched her mouth in shock. 

“So...that’s it then…” Cissa whispered.

Hermione nodded. “Draco’s the end of the lines. Well, traditionally anyway, we seem to have thoroughly thrown the traditions all off at this point.” 

The Malfoy matriarch nodded. “As long as he’s happy, as long as you’re all happy…may I tell Lucius?”

Hermione shrugged. “Yes. I can’t see where it makes a difference whether he knows or not.” 

***

All the portraits in Malfoy Manor were abuzz. Not only was the next Malfoy to be half-blood, but a girl. 

Yes, Phineas with a constellation name…

Yes, I suppose they are still young…

No, they say they won’t be having another…

But the name! What will happen to the Malfoy name?! 

Maybe Draco will remarry…

Well, if the mudblood won’t provide an heir, perhaps he’ll see sense and settle with a proper wife…

Still! The scandal!

Should have never mixed with the Black family! They never could keep it in their trousers…

Say that to my portrait, Brutus -

Gladly Phineas - 

“SILENCE!” called Lucius, and all the whispering hushed at once. Lucius slowly poured himself a drink, refusing to look at Narcissa. He chuckled darkly as he took a sip.

The witch studied him, well-practiced in all the years they had been married. “What do you know, Lucius?” 

He chuckled even louder. “The rate that muggles reproduce...the way that... _ girl _ ...has our son ensnared so thoroughly. You think there won’t be anymore...offspring from that union…” his lip curled, and he knocked back the rest of the drink. “Granger is no fool, unfortunately, she’ll do what she must to get to our fortunes.” 

Narcissa brought a hand to her temple in exasperation. “You’ve become paranoid in your old age Lucius. They are so happy together, and our son and granddaughter are so loved. You’re missing it all by refusing to change your ways.” 

“I’m not missing anything Cissa, I’m refusing to be a part of it; there’s a difference. I have no desire to be a part of a world where we interact with blood traitors and muggles.” Lucius leaned heavily on his cane and sunk into a high back armchair.

“You are hardly more than middle age for a wizard!“ Narcissa shouted with hardly contained rage. “And we spent the first half of our lives in  _ war. _ Now it’s a time for peace and enjoying what we have left!”

Lucius shook his head, still laughing quietly.

_ May 2007  _

“What ARE you doing?” Hermione demanded, arms folded over her chest, looking thoroughly flushed. Draco sat up, closing ‘ A Modern Guide to Modern Potion Mastery ‘, and glanced around the quiet and clean living room. 

“Can’t a bloke read for a few minutes after wrestling his stubborn offspring to sleep? Something besides ‘The Princess and the Dragon’?“ Thoroughly annoyed, he chewed hard on the inside of his cheek. “I didn’t harass you about working late, even when Bones said you should start to slow down. I know Rose was almost born in a lift -”

“The girls are in bed?” Hermione unfolded her arms. I didn’t even ask you to do that and you were just thoughtful and took care of it anyway. Then there you are, looking all... _ you... _ and are you thinking of a Mastery? I didn’t even know that! And you’ve gone and got glasses -” Draco snatched the reading glasses off the end of his nose and flushed furiously. “I just wanted to take a hot shower and  _ sleep. _ ” 

“Wait...are you actually mad at  _ me  _ or yourself?”

“Don’t...don’t smirk at me like that. Stop it. I’m tired.”

“Are you….are you  _ tired,  _ Hermione?”

“Yes. Exhausted.”

“You’re a terrible liar.“ He pulled his glasses back on and reopened the book. “I was thinking of starting towards it during paternity leave, which I plan to take a lot of. You know, study during the day while she naps. You’ll want to get back to work as soon as possible, but I don’t want my career to languish too.” She gave a little gasping moan. “I’m going to have to brush up on Latin and Italian while I’m at it too.” He dared a glance up to her parted lips, bruised from biting at them and dark eyes with pupils blown wide. 

“Upstairs...now…” it was whispered but a command. “Bring the book.”

“As you wish.” 


	19. Lyra part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gets good news and bad news while baby Lyra is on her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much again. I promise I won't leave you on a cliff hanger, at this point you can trust me right ;)?

_ July 30, 2007  _

Draco stared at the bottom of his last cleaned cauldron. This was it. His paperwork was filed, his projects at stopping points, and his first day of paternity leave started the next day. 

He should have been thinking of his proposal for a new potion for the mastery board. His application had only been accepted after the seventh attempt was attached to a particularly vocal screech owl he'd rented. If the idea wasn’t perfect and his formula foolproof, he’d never get to submit it.

Something was humming at the edge of his magic. Maybe Hermione was having the baby...that would be like her, determined to finish a meeting or evaluation before giving birth. 

The squeaky wheel of the mail cart from the owlery distracted him. Theo was already hanging out of the bottom half of the dutch door, ready to pester the intern. 

The orange button that marked him as an interdepartmental summer intern clashed terribly with his Weasley-ish orange hair and spots. He was terrified of the pair and shook violently when he had to hand them mail.

Harassing the poor lad was Theo's favorite part of the day. 

Now, as his trembling hands reached for a stack of envelopes marked off for their department, the young wizard swallowed a lump in his throat. 

"You're...you're Nott and Malfoy." 

"Oh, look, Draco, they've taught the interns to read." 

The intern stammered. "I mean...you were death eaters...weren’t you?" 

Draco snatched the stack of mail and turned on his heel. Theo said in a hushed whisper. "Oh, that. Dark days those were…" 

"Didn’t you...kill people?”

Theo gave a dramatic sigh. "I killed a man. Put a gun against his head. Pull the trigger…now he's dead…" 

"Theo, no."

"With a muggle gun?" 

The dark-haired wizard let out a fake sob. " Mamaaaaa! Life had just begun! And now I’ve gone and ...thrown it all away!" 

The intern backed up quickly, brandishing his wand. "They let you work here?! " 

"Mmmaaaaaammmaaaa…sing with me Draco! "

" _ No, Theo. _ " Draco waved the stack of mail at the intern. "Get out of here." 

"DIDN’T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY -" 

The intern bolted for the lift, leaving all the mail behind. Draco whacked Theo round the head with the mail while his friend laughed wildly. 

"Wow. You must be channeling your wife with that bitchy-ness. Feeling labor pains yet?" Theo jabbed, rubbing the sore spot on his head. 

The blond plopped back down in his seat, carding his fingers through his hair. " I'm afraid to leave you alone here. I get to do what I'm good at, alone, all day, keeping my own hours. Don't fuck this up for me."

The lift dinged from down the hall. Both wizards looked down l to see who it was, rarely ever getting visitors except for the Department of Mysteries shifts and maybe the odd trial or two in the abandoned courtroom. 

Hermione grinned widely when she saw him looking. Even though a pink flush already stained her face from the effort of being so heavily pregnant, stray curls poked through her messy bun and she wore two different black shoes. 

Well, Theo could walk into that trap; he’d already been on the end of pregnancy ire one too many times. 

Despite being slightly less than put together, she was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. A sense of awe caught him off guard that the baby in her belly would be here in days.

“Don’t say anything about my shoes. I know, and I don’t care,“ she announced, slowly making her way down the hall.

“Granger, you’re going to  _ burst.”  _

“ _ Theo, no.”  _

“It’s alright. I know what I look like. And apparently, all of DMLE got together and gave me an extra day off as a baby shower gift.“ She was puffing from the effort of walking and talking. Draco was poised to open the door and usher her into a chair, but she caught him before he could move. “If I sit down, I won’t get back up. I thought we could go on a lunch date, one last one before the baby gets here?” She tried to smile, but it was interrupted by a grimace of pain.

“Of course, but why didn’t you just send me a note or a Patronus?” Draco was already summoning his things, excited for the excuse to leave. 

“At the time, I was so mad at them I didn’t want to wait for your answer. In the space in between then, I had a little cry in the loo, plotted revenge in the lift, but now that I see you, I’m happy again.” Theo retreated quietly behind Draco. “I want to go Muggle this time. Someplace with Fish and Chips....and mint chocolate chip ice cream after.... “

“It’s 10 am…” Theo mumbled.

“I can still tell time, Theodore!” the witch snapped, her voice growing shrill.

Draco gave him a look  _ you should have known better.  _ “Whatever you want, dearest.” 

Hermione beamed again. Theo made a mental note to brush up on contraceptive charms. 

***

Hermione looked down into the paper-lined basket now empty of the food she had so rapidly consumed. Draco was still eating his, watching the people on the street mill by, expression far away. He caught Hermione’s eye and pushed his basket across the table towards her. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean…”

“You don’t have to mean. I want you to. Anything for you to be as healthy as possible before…” gray eyes dropped her belly. 

She grabbed his hand from the basket and locked their fingers together. “I’m fine. It’s going to be great. We’re finally going to get to meet her. I hope she has your hair.” Hermione wiggled their joined hands. He finally gave her a slight smirk. 

“There’s something I have to tell you.” her voice wasn’t as strong as she hoped it would have been, and his face dropped, sending her heart right after it. “Overall, it’s a good thing.”

“Okay…”

She sucked in a breath, willing to keep her eyes locked on his face. “When I get back from maternity leave, Robards wants to hand the department over to me. He wants me to be running Magical law enforcement by myself at the end of the year. “ 

“That’s wonderful, love! I knew it was only a matter of time…” the new smile didn’t reach his eyes, and the tension in his shoulders said his guard was still up.

“The department head goes through an extensive background check process. Their records, homes….vaults…every vault I have access to...has to be checked for dark artifacts.” 

“Oh.”

“Unless you want to rescind my access to the Malfoy and Black vaults, which I would totally understand, we could just move everything to mine or a new one or…” 

Draco pulled at his finger, popping the knuckle, a tic that happened only when he was genuinely nervous. “If we don’t let them, you’ll be constantly suspected of things, and you’re already under constant unnecessary scrutiny.“ He flinched as the knuckle popped too hard. “My mother let the Ministry run wild on the Black vaults shortly after the war. Fortunately, it seems the most terrible of objects, Bellatrix had seized and moved to the Lestrange vaults before even then... The Malfoy vaults…” 

“Your father?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Was extremely uncooperative. Bribed anyone he could to swing things his way, and eventually, the investigation just...went away. For access to the heirloom vaults, that’s still all him. My personal vault is only gold and a few things for Rose and Evelyn to access if they need it. And Lyra.” He caught himself on the last part of the sentence. 

“Robards told me to think about it after the baby is born. It’s a lot of late nights and stuffy dinner events, really more suited to a single per- “ Hermione clutched at her belly as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. 

Draco looked calm but stood quickly, helping her up out of the booth. “Probably just a Brickston -”

“Braxton- Hicks.” Corrected Hermione.

“Probably just time to go home.” he finished. “Our daughter isn’t sharing a birthday with Potter.”

“Actually, today is Neville’s birthday. Tomorrow’s is Harry’s. “ 

“Wow. Just when I thought I couldn’t want August to be here any sooner. There it is.” 

****

At home, seated on the couch, Hermione, with her feet propped up in Draco’s lap, stared at their youngest, soon-to-be middle daughter. 

“I have my bag packed for Aunt Daffy’s. But I have a request…” Evelyn held up a piece of paper with some words scribbled in crayon, the capital “ E” of her name backward on a bottom. With her chin tilted high in the air, she looked as if she were giving a speech to a crowd. “I’ve decided that I’m not willing to share Daddy with another sister. Rose is fine, she can stay, but I’m not willing to divide my time or daddy’s attention any further. I’m going to live with Aunt Daffy until we’ve reached an agreement. Sign here, preferably in blood or pink crayon. “ 

“Evi...that’s not…” Draco stumbled, racking his mind on an explanation of all the things wrong with what she just said. 

“Evelyn...love…” Hermione said, sitting up more. “Are you worried your daddy will stop paying attention to you when the baby is here?”

Her bottom lip trembled. “I was supposed to be the only girl Malfoy. It’s what made me special. And this one will be all...new and cute and get all the good clothes.” Fat tears rolled down her cheeks.”So I really think it’s better...if we just don’t.”

Draco scooped up his daughter to his lap, where she started to sob in earnest. “Sweetheart, you’re special for a lot of reasons. And there’s nothing that could happen that would make me love you less. Nothing. It used just to be you, and I...Then we met Mummy and Rosie and I still loved you the same.” 

“This is different.” The words were muffled by her burying her face in his shirt. “It won’t be the same because it’s different!” 

“It is a bit, but...Granger…” Hermione was gripping the material of the couch, face contorted in pain. After a second, she let go and open her eyes, face flushed. 

“That was real. I need to note the time.“ She cast a quick  _ Tempus _ to materialize a clock face. “Evelyn, we love you very much, and nothing can ever change that, but if you want to live with your Aunt, that’s fine. You’ll just have to share their attention with your cousins instead. But Daddy and I will come to visit on holidays.”

Evelyn wrinkled her nose, and the waterworks stopped. “I didn’t think about that…” 

“I didn’t think so. But let’s get you there now because I think your sister will be here very soon.”

“It’s too early.” protested Draco.

“It’s taken forever! It’s about time!“ From Evelyn. “I’ll go get my things.” She hopped off Draco’s lap and ran up to her room. 

“You got her to stop crying...just like that…”

Hermione propped her feet back on his lap. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised. I’m a very efficient person...handling emotional crises, dealing with multiple issues at work...ooff...having a baby…”

“It’s not happening yet…” 

“Oh, I promise you, it is. “ 

Draco shot her a look before Evelyn came running back. “We’ll see when I get back.” 

“Hurry back, or she might get here before you do…” 

Draco opened his mouth to say something but was caught off guard by the tapping of an elegant-looking white barn owl on the sunroom window. A bird he recognized as belonging to his mother. 

Taking the letter, he opened it with shaking fingers. Today was already proving to be difficult, with emotions rising and falling like tides all around him. There was no time to deal with this now. The uneasiness hanging at the periphery of his mind hummed louder now as he read the words his mother had written on the paper. 

Time stopped. The falling summer light froze in place. The sounds from his family calling for him in the sitting room were blocked out by a sudden roaring in his ears. 

_ Draco?  _

Of course, it was her voice calling him back, as it had been so many times before. Memories flashed from the 27 years past, but still, her soothing voice floated through to him. 

_ What’s wrong?  _

“My father...he’s in St. Mungos...mother says there isn’t much time left.” 


	20. Lyra part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. “Doesn’t matter anyway. She’s perfect, and she’s ours. We have 3 girls Draco...who would have thought.”
> 
> “Yeah.” He sighed. “This is it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't leave y'all hanging. Enjoy!

"You should go." 

"I don't want to." 

"That doesn't negate the necessity of action. You should go. You'll regret it if you don't." She had walked him back to the living room, guiding him by the arm as his legs shook. 

"I guarantee I'll regret missing the birth of our child more." His voice was hollow.

Hermione rubbed her belly instinctively. "It might not be today. It might all stop in a few minutes. You need to go and at least check in on your mother now." He looked up at her, steel-colored eyes swimming with a thousand unspoken words in them. 

"Would you feel better if I went to the Potters until you got back? That way I'm not alone. Ginny is home with Albus; he wasn't feeling well. " 

Evelyn turned herself into the conversation at the mention of the boy’s name. "I want to go see Albus…" 

"No...no-no… you need to get to Daphne’s.” The sudden threat of becoming entangled with the Potters for the evening motivated him into action. “Right. I’ll take her then go to St. Mungos and...assess the situation. You...you should be with Ginny just in case, but I’ll be back in just a moment… don’t….” 

A smaller tremor of a contraction ricocheted through her, but she tried to grimace through it, swallowing thickly and shooing Evelyn and Draco through the Floo before a real one rocketed up through her core muscles making her brace herself against the mantle. 

_ Next time you’re taking leave well before your due. _ A little voice nagged at her before she remembered there would be no next time. She chalked it up to stress and gathered her things to leave for Grimmauld place. 

Before she stepped through the flames, a change in light caught her eye. The sunroom was darkening as a late afternoon storm rolled across blue skies, rustling the trees and hedges outside. 

***

Ginny paced over the well-worn carpet, baby Lily on her hip chattering away in baby jargon to no one in particular. Albus sat in an armchair, empty rubbish bin on his lap, looking forlorn. 

“I’m never eating Bertie’s Beans again.” he moaned, laying a cheek on the rim of the bin.

“That’s what you get for getting the whole bag in one sitting, Al.” Her middle son just sniffed in response. 

Hermione watched this whole thing from a sideways vantage. Once she’d given Ginny a summary of events, the redhead had ordered her to lay down and not to move as she charmed a pillow under her hips. 

“So...stopping a baby from coming…” Hermione’s vision blurred as another contraction revved up, and Ginny’s voice faded out. “That’s 10 minutes, Hermione. I don’t think you’ll even make it to midnight.” 

“I haven’t heard from Draco yet! “Hermione almost sobbed from exhaustion.

“Well, let’s see...do the opposite of what would make labor start? Think unsexy thoughts! Let’s see...Dumbledore in his underwear! Snape butt-naked! Uuhhh…”

“No. No. Stop Ginny. I will vomit and give birth on your rug, I swear it!” 

“Joke's on you, I hate this rug; Harry’s just attached to everything in the house. Give me a reason to finally throw it out.” The house started to shake faintly. “Oh, bother, I summoned the green-eyed menace home early…” 

Harry trudged into the sitting room, still in his Auror uniform, looking worse for wear. He almost sat on Albus but caught himself picking up his son and putting him on his lap. 

Hermione opened her mouth to explain, but Harry raised a hand. “ I already know. I was just part of Lucius’s escort to leave St. Mungo’s and return to the Manor. He’s refusing treatment for...whatever it is…” He assessed her for a second before smiling. “Am I getting a birthday buddy?” He pulled out his wand; it took a few tries to summon something from the kitchen until he heard the clinking of glass.

“Unfortunately, it looks that way. I’m just scared Draco won’t make it. I don’t blame him, of course, and I told him to go, but…” her lip trembled.

“Nope! Don’t get worked up! Unsexy thoughts. Madam Pince in a bikini!”

Harry choked on his beer. “Merlin Gin! Why?!” 

“Because no one wants to be your birthday buddy!” Ginny snapped back.

“Hurtful. We’ve been married too long.” Harry groused as Albus scrambled down from his lap.

“I agree. Divorce?”

Harry took a pull of his beer. “Sounds like a lot of paperwork. I still like you more than paperwork, so…”

“I think we’ll make it after all then,” Ginny said with a barely contained smile, replacing Lily in his lap. 

The night passed in a blur for Hermione. The long-anticipated arrival of this baby was suddenly overshadowed by a force she never saw coming. But the closer it got the harder it became to contact Draco. Though she could tell Ginny was exhausted, she never left her side and kept timing her contractions, encouraging her through them. 

An old grandfather clock chimed Eleven from somewhere upstairs when Ginny finally said the words Hermione had been dreading all night. “ I think it’s time...we should go...Harry will stay here with the kids…”

Hermione tried to object but had her breath stolen away by another contraction. Flames lit in the Floo, and a witch asked for permission to come through. The next time she opened her eyes, Pansy Parkinson was there, saying something she couldn’t quite make out.

“....on his way...just sitting with his mother…”

“What?” she pushed a stuck-on curl off her cheek. “ What’s happened?”

“Lucius is dead. Draco’s just sitting with his mother for a moment longer, but he’ll meet you at the hospital. He’s also trying to pull himself together to be strong for you, but you know...he won’t admit that...he’s seven kinds of scared right now…”

She nodded to show she was listening. “I...I can’t imagine...but…” 

“I know...this is a good thing...she’s finally here...let’s go, huh?”

“Oh, Pansy, you don’t have to -” 

The raven-haired witch snorted. “I know I don’t have to. Haven’t you learned anything about Slytherin loyalty yet?”She pulled on Hermione’s elbow. “To St. Mungos with you before my niece is born on his hideous rug.” 

***

Draco’s mind felt as if someone had found a thread in a sweater and was slowly pulling at the seams holding it all together. 

Fear lanced through him, burning, leaving an acrid taste in his mouth. Anger pulsed viscerally through his veins. At fate, which once more seemed determined to fuck him over and at his father for picking this time, to forever taint and entwine his memory with such a sacred occasion. 

Mishandled artifact. Not fucking likely. Lucius just couldn’t stomach being on the same earth as his half-blood descendant. The only pity he felt was for his mother, left behind despite her heartbroken pleas. 

At the forefront of it all, longing, to be next to Hermione, to be rejoicing in the baby they tried so hard for. To feel her soothing magic against his, the gentle lilt of her voice calling to him through the fog. 

His feet carried him through the halls of St. Mungos without thinking. He knew just on some unspoken instinct, tied with his magic where they were when they needed him most.

He opened the door. Grey eyes met brown instantly, locked on the other, forever etching the moment into their story. Her tanned skin was flushed with effort, curls stuck to her face, climbing every which way...but she smiled despite it all. She was relieved to see him, just as happy as he was to be back in each other’s presence. 

The silver pendant dangled from her neck and she stood, gripping the edge of the hospital bed: a shining beacon of hope that this time, if she needed she could take everything from him, to get through his. A long-dormant fear of losing her reared its head and his knees threatened to buckle from it. 

“Draco.” Just a breath when she said his name, time suddenly seem to return to full speed. The world lost it’s hazy dream-like filter and noise sprang into existence. Chattering healers, people walking in the halls outside, Ginny and Pansy words of encouragement and relief. “Come here.”

Once again, his feet moved of their own accord, not trusting his brain to make decisions at the moment. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest. 

It was like a downpour on a wildfire: the danger was over but the damage still smoldered in it’s ruin. Her magic mingled with him, calming and steady, absolving him of it all, if only for a moment. He held her tight, kissing the top of her head. 

***

Lyra was born at 1:30 am on July 31st.

Her parents sat up, side by side in the bed, looking down at their newborn witch. 

“She has my hair. I’m so sorry, Lyra.” Hermione tried to smooth down an errant piece of hair on the baby’s head that just continued to stick straight up. 

“She has everything from you. I’m not even sure I was a part of this...I was a decoy in a magical cloning experiment.”

“She has your eyes. I saw her peek a few minutes ago.”

“I doubt that; I think you’re just tired.” 

“I am, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t see it. She also has your flair for the dramatic, being born like that.”

“Tell me, how did the world look from on top of that dragon you rode out on after the bank robbery?” 

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. “Doesn’t matter anyway. She’s perfect, and she’s ours. We have 3 girls Draco...who would have thought.”

“Yeah.” He sighed. “This is it.”


End file.
